


One Day at a Time.

by Written_and_Published



Category: Joey Graceffa (Youtube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier-fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Afraid of Being In Love, Boxer Vlogger, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Gay Romance, First Love, Gay Vlogger, Independent Youtuber, Joey is a Bad Ass, Learning how to be Adults, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Markiplier is such a sweet heart, Markiplier makes everyone Comfortable, Mary and Ken are matchmakers, Mary and Ken are the best, Our Tomboy puts herself down a lot, Our Vlogger Flirts a lot, Scar Issues, Scared to Love, Self-Esteem Issues, This shit is going to get messy, Tomboy Youtuber, Two Young People Being Independent, Tyler Oakley is also a great Matchmaker, Tyler Oakley loves putting people on the Spot, While dealing with their Baggage, Zak is like a Wildfire, Zoe is like a Volcano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_and_Published/pseuds/Written_and_Published
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Youtube Channel, ‘Live it & Game it’ has brought the world of Gaming and Vlogging together in one of the best but most unexpected ways in the Youtube world. Zoe Lucille Cruz is the Gamer who plays anything ranging from Chibi Robo to Call of Duty to Mass Effect, while her Best friend Zachary James Meyers is a Boxer who vlogs about anything and everything that comes to his mind. Two of the most different people who have known each other since kids have decided to move to Los Angeles, California the city of Youtubers looking to expand their horizons in the Youtube world as well as grow as young independent individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home, Burgundy Walls

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter 1: _New Home, Burgundy Walls._**

 

If Los Angeles International Airport could be described in one word, it would simply be Busy. It didn’t matter what time it was, what day, it just seemed to be filled to capacity with people constantly. Business Men talking hurriedly into their phones as they strutted with their fancy suits, An Elderly couple holding hands as they stared confused at one of the information desk ladies who was politely telling them where to go for the fifteenth time, or a Returning soldier who was hugging his wife and new born child in the middle of the waiting area, there were hundreds of people each with their own stories, and Zoe could include herself in that.

Zoe had been born here in California, specifically in Palmdale, a town on the other side of the Hollywood Mountains. But when her Father and Mother had butted heads, her father, Oscar, had relocated Baby Zoe and himself to Minnesota. Although she had lived most of her life in that state, she would visit California, going every Christmas to spend time with her Uncles and Aunts, the Cousins, and her Grandmother.  As well as spending some time with her Older Half-Brothers, Isaac and Victor during the summer, with her father at first but then by herself when she turned fifteen.

That being said this hadn’t been the first time she had flown by herself, but this was the first time that she was flying to California to live there. It hadn’t been an overnight decision, of course; this whole move had started two years ago during her senior year of High School. Around the same time that she and her Best Friend, Zachary, had begun the Youtube Channel, Live it & Game it. Live it & Game it, started when Zak and she had been fooling around playing Resident Evil, Zak had never played it and Zoe had made sure to scare the shit out of him. The gameplay had been so hilarious that Zak had begun recording it with his camera, and the rest is history. They had uploaded it on Youtube on Zak’s personal Channel where he posted vids of his Boxing routine and such, and the feedback had been over the roof. People saying that the video was hilarious and that they should have more Gaming Vids. That had occurred in the beginning of September, and on October 13th, 2012, Live It & Game It was born.

It had taken a lot of encouragement and convincing from Zak for Zoe to agree because she was a senior, also only 17, and wouldn’t have any income to help the older of the two pay for the equipment. But Zak, having graduated the year before, had most of the equipment they would need since he had been posting videos of his workout routine and some of his boxing online already. Plus, her dad had agreed and as long as she got good grades would even give her a little extra in her allowance so she could buy anything she would need for the gaming on the channel which she would run.

Months passed and the Channel began to grow, slowly but surely. Zoe’s gaming began to range from Known Titles to some Indie games to even new games that would pop up on streams and such. While Zak’s Workout Corner began to turn into a Daily Vlogging Channel, where he posted anything and everything. Zoe Graduated in June of 2013 and Live It & Game it hit the Million Subscribers. That Milestone had been an incredible moment for the both of them, but it was short lived. Zachary had been on the rocks with his Parents for some time and it reached the breaking point when they found out that Zak was Gay.

Zak had never told anyone not even Zoe, so when he showed up on her doorstep with a Black eye, busted lip, and a box filled with his belongings it was a surprise, but with Open arms the Cruz Family accepted Zak, not caring about his sexuality. That was also around the time that Zachary began to talk about moving to California.

Zak kept his sexuality secret from their Subscribers because he hadn’t been ready to come out in the first place, and although he and Zoe had fought about it on more than one occasion she accepted it and shockingly enough so had his parents who hadn’t spoken a word about their son’s choice of partner to anyone. But Zak wanted to start anew, and in December when Zoe, Oscar, and Zak had flown to California to visit the Cruz Family, Zak stayed behind. Zoe had wanted to stay as well but she had been going to school to become a certified Nurse Assistant and still had a couple more months to go before she could get everything in order to start working in California.

This brings us to now, exactly four months after Zak had stayed in Los Angeles, and two weeks after Zoe had turned nineteen. Her plane had arrived about half an hour earlier than expected, and from what Zak had texted her, he was still looking for parking. That left Zoe with about ten minutes to hunt down a bathroom, which only took two since she found one only a couple of feet away from the exiting gate. She walked into the bathroom, almost bumping into a woman who was holding a toddler, and after apologizing which the women brushed off with a warm smile, she walked into the empty and very clean bathroom.

Zoe dropped her duffel bag, filled with some of the remaining clothes she had left in her father’s house, on the counter with a loud thud and pulled her sunglasses off. The flight had been early, her dad having dropped her off at the airport at exactly 5 in the morning. Then she had to go through security, get her pass and passport checked out, then her suitcase tagged as a carry on, before finally being able to get on the plane about an hour and thirty minutes later. She had gotten a window seat on the plane and sat next to an elderly woman who had chatted the first hour about her grandkids, her daughter’s second husband, and her Husband who would be picking her up when she arrived in California. She had then promptly fell asleep leaving Zoe to her thoughts as well as the book she had brought along to reread called The Host. That had shaved off another hour of the flight before she decided that she should follow the elderly woman’s actions and catch some Z’s. In total the flight had taken four hours, and because California was two hours behind or earlier than Minnesota she had gotten here at 8:30 in the morning. This also meant that she looked like crap.

Zoe, as many of her and Zak’s subscribers called her, was a Tomboy which meant she rarely wore anything girly, which included makeup. Her skin was a crème tone which meant that in the bright light of the bathroom she looked pale. Her lips slightly chapped from having bitten them most of the trip, her light brown hair grabbed in a Messy bunch at the nape of her neck, and her bluish grey eyes, which had been hidden under her sunglasses, had dark bags under them from not having a good sleep the night before. She sighed and decided that this was the best time to freshen up.

She turned on the sink, pulling the tab to the left to get the hot water flowing, and removed the hair band from her hair. Instantly the brown locks fell down her shoulders lying a few inches above her elbows, which reminded her to get it cut this weekend before she started working on Monday. She pulled the sleeves of her gray hoody up to her elbows, and put her left hand under the stream of water. The Water was warm enough that she put her hands together, leaned in, and splashed some of the water on her face. She grabbed a paper towel from one of the machines wiped her face and turned the faucet off. With her still wet hands she grabbed her hair, the water coaxing some of the rebel strands down and into a nice looking bun.

She grabbed her sunglasses and put them back over eyes before quickly making sure that her Jeans weren’t dirty. Once that was done she checked her Chucks, pushing one of the laces into the side of the shoe, and grabbed her phone since she still had some time to kill. It was probably ten back in Minnesota so her dad was already at work in the Construction site he was managing, so she just sent him a text letting him know she had arrived safely, and then checked her Twitter. There were a lot of messages from her followers saying that they hoped she had a good flight, as well as the Minnesota Natives saying goodbye and that they would miss her and the Californians welcoming her, all responding to the tweet she had sent earlier that day saying she was boarding the plane. She sent a tweet out saying she had arrived safely and saying she looked like crap.

A few seconds after the tweet sent out, Zak texted her: _Crossing the street, heading to your entrance Baby Doll. ;P_

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but warmth spread through her chest as she grabbed her bag, putting the strap on her shoulder and tucking her phone into the front pocket of her two sizes to big hoody. She walked out of the calming silence of the bathroom and once again into the crowded airport. Laughter and murmurs filled her ears the minute she walked out and after fixing her sunglasses she slipped into the flow of the people and began making her way towards the Entrance of Delta flights. Her eyes darted around the people trying to find her best friend and now roommate amongst the see of people, but none stroke her as familiar. Just as she arrived at the automatic glass doors heading outside, her hand reaching into her pocket to grab her phone and text him with what gives, when she spotted him.

He was just reaching the sidewalk, his tall six foot frame sticking out amongst the small Korean family that he was walking behind. A black and red snapback covered his dirty blonde hair, his dark blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, and his thin mouth was quirked in a smirk as he stared at one of the girls who kept looking at him. Zoe didn’t blame the girl, Zachary Meyers was an attractive man with sharp features as well as a fit body, which showed especially since he was wearing his Black leather jacket which wrapped snugly around his toned biceps, his ripped jeans, and black Nikes. It was a shame that he batted for the other team, but that also meant that Zoe could proudly say that she had one of the hottest best friends ever.

It took the girl nearly tripping for Zak’s smirk to turn into a full blown smile, with all teeth, and for his eyes to rise up and connect with Zoe. His smile grew wider as he recognized her, and the warmth in her chest grew as she started walking towards him. The pace must have been too slow for his liking because he started running across the sidewalk, shouting an apology over his shoulder as he nearly crashed into an airport employee.

“Baby Doll!” He called excitedly as he picked her up, and Zoe let out a surprised laugh as she wrapped her arms around the older male’s neck. Zak spun her around before setting her on the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist, and having to hunch over a bit due to the height difference.

“I missed you.” He said against her hair, and Zoe felt like a piece of her had been returned, not having her best friend, her rock, and in a way her brother these past few days had been hard. Talking on the phone and skyping wasn’t the same as having a physical presence there to lean on. She nodded against his neck, his cologne a familiar safety blanket for her, “Me too, Zucchini.”

Zak chuckled and squeezed her once more before they finally separated. Zoe glanced over his shoulder and cleared her throat, “I think we broke that poor girl’s heart.” Zak took the strap of her duffel bag and put it over his before turning, “Huh?” He said before he caught sight of the girl’s face, her mouth formed in a perfect O shape and her cheeks tinted red. He chuckled and waved which made her blush even more and turn to look at her family.

“I mean I don’t blame her, if you were straight id hit on you to.” She whispered and Zak raised an eyebrow, a soft smile on his face. He put his arm around the brunette and tucked her into his side before beginning to walk back towards the light to cross. “If you think about it,” He started stopping as he yawned rather loudly earning a smack from Zoe, “I think that is the beauty of our relationship.” They stopped at the corner and Zak hit the button a couple times.

Zoe watched her newly titled roommate, taking in his appearance as well as the multiple times he sniffed and rubbed his nose. “You worked last night?” She said, more as a statement than a question. He groaned and turned, to tell her a lie probably, but Zoe beat him to it by swiping his sunglasses off. Instantly he squinted his eyes, the dark blue orbs tinged with red showing just how exhausted he was.

 “Zak, Really?” She scolded as the light turned green and the white figure appeared. She gave him his sunglasses before crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s not a big deal.” He started as he pulled her along, “I got off earlier than usual.”

“And when was that? Five in the fucking morning?” She said sharply, her jaw clenching as she stared ahead.

 “Hey, don’t get pissed, that’s what working the nightshift at a bar entails.” He moves his hand, the one wrapped around her shoulder, to pull one of the strands of her hair. But Zoe wasn’t having it and moved her head, “Zak, I could have gotten one of the Twins to pick me up.”

“Zoe, look I know you hate to be a bother, but are you really telling me you would want one of your half-brothers to pick you up instead of me? Isaac has his new baby girl to deal with, and Victor goes into work at seven thirty its Thursday, remember?”

They walk into the parking garage and Zoe knows that she’s over reacting, but also knows how grueling working the night shift is. Her father for her first year of middle school had worked the night shift in the construction company when he first started there, but he never complained about her waking him up early to get dropped off. Zoe hadn’t been an ignorant child and after the first two weeks had started hitching a ride with Zak who’s Mom would pick her up so her dad wouldn’t have to worry about that. That had been construction and although bar tending wasn’t as physically demanding, it did demand a lot of standing.

Zoe sighed, stopped, and turned to look at Zak. The older man had his bottom lip poking out and his snapback off, his blonde strands sticking at odd angles since he hadn’t bothered to do anything with them. Zak was right, she had been dying to see him. Her Half-brothers were important to her, and in all honesty, they felt like full blooded brothers even though the twins and she had different fathers. Victor and Isaac had their own families, and their own lives since they were much older than herself, both of them being thirty-two. Victor, the bank accountant, had been married for ten years to Esmeralda, and they were the proud parents of three little boys; Jasper, Julian, and Joel. While Isaac, the author, had only been married for one to Hayley, and had their little girl Maya in March, only a month ago. She would have felt like a bigger bother or burden to her elder brothers than to Zak, and she let him now he was right. Well, she didn’t tell him but decided to word it in a way that he knew meant that she had over reacted.

“So… You’re not Vlogging my arrival? Am I not material enough for your side of the Channel?” She said seriously, and Zak seemed to be about ready to start apologizing or arguing when he noticed her mouth quirking up into a smile. He rolled his eyes and put his hat back on before leading her to his sleek Black Camaro. “You know everyone loves to see you, but I need some coffee in me first, have to be my energetic self for the viewers.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a brief discussion over where to go, they decided to just head to a nearby Starbucks. They headed inside, the establishment surprisingly empty for it being nine in the morning. Zoe ordered a Caramel Frappuccino and a brownie, while Zak ordered a black coffee with a chocolate chip cookie saying that two healthy adults had to have chocolate in their breakfast. They waited at the front of the cash register, Zak asking her about her flight and her father dropping her off.

“Did you cry?” He asked as he grabbed their drinks, while Zoe grabbed the two small bags with their desserts. “No I didn’t, I’m not you.” She shot back as they sat in one of the booths, all the way in the back away from the front door.

“Hey, I’m an emotional person there isn’t anything wrong with that.” He defended as he gave her the Frappuccino which she took and handed him his cookie. There was a small moment of silence where she ripped a chunk off of the brownie and stuck it in her mouth, while he prepared his coffee just adding two packets of sugar and taking a sip of the dark liquid.

Once she swallowed she shrugged, “I mean of course there was a moment where I thought, holy shit I’m actually leaving. I’m going to be away from my dad for the first time since I was born, but I mean Dad’s moving over here since Grandma Sandra hasn’t been feeling well. So, it wasn’t like I was never going to see him again. He’s going to probably be here by September, since he has to get the shit sorted with the house, so it’s only a few months.”

Zak nodded as he broke a piece of his cookie off and then looked at her, “Did he cry?” Zoe smiled sadly at her Frappuccino and twirled the straw around the cup, watching the whipped cream mix with the caramel syrup and the brown slush inside. She nodded her head and Zak flicked her finger from across the table, his way of comforting.

“You’re his baby girl, doll. He was a single parent, raising a baby by himself in another state with no one to help him. His world revolved around you on the daily even when you grew up to be a Tomboy who wanted to do everything by yourself and not ask anyone for help until you swallowed your pride.” She rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of brownie at him which hit his jacket. “You can throw a hissy-fit all you want, but you know what I said is true. Now perk yourself up because we about to Vlog.”

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a Digital Camera, or as Zak called it Debra the Magnificent. The brunette groaned and looked around the Starbucks seeing that only two people who were there were the employees who were too busy working the drive-thru window to notice them. After turning on the small silver camera he winked at her, and smiled as he pressed record.

“What’s going on, you sexy and very attractive people of the internet. Welcome to Daily living with Zak Meyers aka Zak-Zak the Heart attack! Today is April 15th, and it is,” He swung his wrist out moving the camera back to catch the action as he checked his watch, “9:15 in the morning. To those who have been following me on twitter, you will know that Zoe-Zoe is set to arrive today, and Da Dada Da! Here she is!” He turned the Camera to Zoe who was smiling at his antics and gave a small wave. “Hey there.”

“So to inform those who are new or have no idea who this magnificently gorgeous human being is. She is the cheese to my macaroni, the Ying to my Yang, the Day to my Um, the apple to my pie, my partner in crime, the Game it to my Live it. She is the piece that makes this channel excellent and the one who usually edits my videos as well as hers in order for you guys to have content on the daily. She is Zoe Cruz, who has finally finished up her school, packed up her shit from Minneapolis, Minnesota, and moved to Los Angeles, California to be my roommate. So Zoe, tell the audience and I what is your impression of the city of Angeles, so far?”

Zoe rose an eyebrow, “You make it seem like I’ve never been here, and it’s a bit chilly today.” Zak nods but doesn’t turn the camera, “Did you miss me? Are you excited to see some of our friends here? Who are you most excited to see?”

“Nope I didn’t miss you at all. Yes I’m excited to see our friends like Mary, Ken, and their little Corgis. And what I really want to see is the Apartment since you’ve been avoiding showing anything on the Vlogs.” Zak turns the camera and grins mischievously, “Yeah I haven’t let her see anything of our Home, all she knows is that it’s a two bedroom apartment on the fifth floor, of an apartment building but that’s about it. I decked it out myself, with the help of some friends aka Kalel Cullen and her dream team of Tyler Oakley and Joey Graceffa. Wanna send a shout out to them cause they are incredible, and this is just to let you guys now that she is here safely and we are enjoying a healthy and nutritional meal of brownies and cookies for breakfast. I’ll be back with you guys  when we get to the crib, and do the first every apartment tour with live reactions from Zoe.”

He smiled and began to put the camera away as Zoe took out her cell phone and went to her camera. She called his name, and as he looked up confused, she snapped a picture. He rolled his eyes at her little smile as she put it up on her Instagram and Twitter, the caption reading, _Reunited and it feels so good._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The apartment building was in a very quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of Los Angeles, still in the limit to be called LA but far enough away that the Skyscrapers weren’t surrounding it. The Building was very well kept and had a modern look to it, the walls coated in a cream tone of white with silver metal outlining. A couple of shrubs were in the front which were well cared for and trimmed to a certain length. The Parking lot was on the side of the building and they had been handed out according to Apartment numbers. Zoe and Zak both had a parking spot, so when he pulled in to his she was relieved to see that her Grey Jeep Wrangler, handed down from her dad to her once he bought his Truck, was in good shape and had survived being In the care of Zak.

“Dude, you’re hurting my feelings by having that surprised look on your face.” Zak said as he shut off the engine and took of his seatbelt. Zoe just laughed as she got out and stretched her arms, feeling that the chilly morning breeze was now warming up, thankfully they were at home now so she could feel comfortable removing her Hoody.

Zoe and Zak made their way over to the entrance of the Apartment building, Zak opening the door for her. The lobby was following the look of the outside, and had Grey walls with a white border; pictures of random things strewn about and some large Black vases with White flowers were on both sides of the two elevators as well as the door that led to the stairs. “Liking it so far?” Zak asked as he pressed the button of the Elevator. Zoe nodded her head and was going to respond when the elevator binged.

 An elderly gentleman stood there wearing a Jacket and a pair of faded jeans with some brown loafers. In his hand was a black leash connected to a just as old Golden Lab.

 “Hello Mr. Barrett.” Zak greeted cheerfully, grabbing his cap and tipping it to the man.

 “Why hello there Zachary, it’s good to see you son. As well as you, madam.” Zoe smiled gently at the man, as Zak introduced them.

“Mr. Barrett this is Zoe, my roommate that I told you about. Zoe this is Mr. Barrett our neighbor.” “It is a pleasure, Zoe.” He said extending his hand, which Zoe shook. “It’s nice to meet you sir.” She said politely.

 He nodded and Zoe turned her attention to the dog that was sniffing her shoes. She extended her hand to the dog, which sniffed it then gave a lick, lowering his head for her to pet him.

“That’s my old pal, Hugo. Been with me for 12 years, got him after my wife died. Been a loyal companion ever since.” The old man stated as he watched Zoe, who was petting the dog. “I’m sorry about your wife. He is a very nice dog.” She said as she stood up straight.

“Ah, it’s quite alright. Hugo and your roommate have been keeping me company; Zak is quite a nice fellow.” She raised a brow at Zak who smiled back at her with the most innocent expression he could muster.

 “Really? That’s quite surprising.” She said still watching him. Zak put his hand to his chest as if offended before he just smiled, “Mr. Barrett makes a mean Chili, and I’ve helped him out with walking Hugo or watching him while he’s been at work and such. He feeds me as payment.”

Zoe shook her head and looked at the older man, “At least I know he’s been eating well for the past four months, thanks for looking out for him.”

“Of course, your friend has been in good hands. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to take Hugo to the vet for his appointment. It was nice to meet you, Zoe.” They moved aside for the man to pass and waved as he walked out before climbing into the elevator.

“I can’t believe you’ve been free loading off of an old man.” Zoe said once Zak had pushed the number five and the elevator doors closed.

“I have not been free loading off him. I met him the first day I moved in and he was carrying a heavy bag with Hugo, I offered to help and he agreed. We talked on the way up and then realized we were neighbors, he tried to offer me money but I declined and instead he invited me to dinner, I couldn’t say no, you know? I went and he’s actually a really cool dude, served in the Military, and was even part of the band. Has a bunch of cool stuff in his apartment. Plus, his daughters live in Arizona so he’s usually alone, so I try to check in on him and talk.” He shrugged and Zoe smiled at him, Zak was the sweetest guy she knew, he always went out of his way to help people.

The Elevator binged open and they walked out into the hallway. The fifth floor was the top floor and only had five apartments on it. Their apartment was all the way to the end, the last door on the left. A few steps away was a hug window that showed the tall buildings of LA, it was at that moment that Zoe realized that she was here, in Los Angeles with Zak. That she was really moving in with her friend and that her dad was miles and hours away. She felt a pang in her heart, which she knew was homesickness but she closed her eyes and pushed it away. When she opened them she realized that Zak was already Vlogging behind her.

She turned just as he was pointing the camera at her, “-This is the moment of truth, Zoe you want me to open the door or you?” Zoe shrugged and he turned the camera to the door and grabbed the keys from his jacket pocket, he grabbed a silver key that had a red cover and put it into the doorknob. “Prepare to be amazed!” He announced as he swung the door open and stepped inside, Zoe right behind him.

When you walked in, you were in the kitchen area. The walls were painted a light brown tone with darker borders, the floor made of light wood panels. The cabinets and counters were dark brown with the tops and handles a sleek black. The refrigerator, stove, and sink were a stainless steel, which contrasted against the dark of the counters. The table which was placed in the middle of the kitchen area was the same color as the counters and the four chairs were dark wood with the seat pillow being a light brown. Underneath the table was a Rectangular rug with swirls of brown, black, and grey. The kitchen was to the left of the front door while to the right was the bathroom.

Zoe walked over and flicked on the light, which brightened the room instantly. This bathroom seemed to be the public bathroom as well as Zak’s since she could see that some of his hair products were on the left of the sink. The bathroom was filled with dark colors just like the kitchen. The only counter, which was dark brown, was to your left with a stainless steel sink and a mirror cabinet. Beside it was the toilet with a light brown rug around the bottom of it, and a silver trashcan. The shower had a tub and the curtain was a light mocha. It was very simple but at the same time very nice.

When Zoe walked out of the bathroom she could see Zak hunched over what looked to be a long Drawer that was underneath the TV in the living room. The living room was on the other side of the apartment, going straight from the front door. It was next to a large window that took up the whole wall. The Living room although a bit small was decorated in a way that it made it look big. The Couch was a long one which stretched and turned the corner where the windows were. It was a Light brown color and had a couple of Thick and Fluffy dark brown pillows scattered around it and a large picture of The Walking Dead Season 2 hung on the wall. A coffee table was in front of the couch, with a couple of Game Informer Magazines.

Then on the other wall was the TV where the long cabinet was as well as Zak and her gaming consoles. Her Xbox one, Xbox 360, and Game Cube were on one side of the dresser in these little cubbies on the left side of the TV while Zak’s Play station 2, 3, and 4 were on the right side. Their games were on top where Zak was hunched over, talking about each one. Zoe left him to it and then noticed that there were two doors, right after you left the kitchen area but before you entered the living room area almost as if they were the border. There was one on the left and one on the right, which meant that one of them was hers and the other was Zak’s.

She noticed that on the door to the right, a pair of Zak’s sneakers were next to it, Zoe decided that she was going to investigate his territory first before she checked out hers. She walked over and pushed the door open with her foot, the smell of Zak’s colognes hitting her instantly. The room had burgundy walls and seemed very… Zak.

There were two windows with White curtains on each side of the bed which was pushed against the left wall, two burgundy nightstands underneath the long windows. Between the windows was a pair of large plastic white antlers. The bed was a plaid design, almost like the design on a flannel shirt; the colors were red, black, and grey, with white pillows and two small white pillows. The floors were just like the kitchen, wood paneling, and in front of the bed was a sliding mirror door which was the closet. Next to that was a Black desk with a Red Chair and Zak’s Computer. She nodded her head and then headed to her room just as Zak got up and flicked the Camera at her, “I see you checked out my room, what did you think?”

“Very manly and very nice.” Zak smiled and moved the camera to him, “She better have said that because I let her have the bathroom even though we all know I could have used it more than her.” Zoe flicked him the bird which he laughed at as he continued Vlogging while he entered his room. Zoe went to the door and opened it which finally let her see her room.

Her room walls were black with the bed positioned to face directly to the door. The bed had a black headboard and a much smaller footboard, with White covers and Black Pillows. Above the bed on the wall was a painting which she thought was awesome, it was long and seem to be made up of wooden boards and painted on those boards was a girl who sat on a stool with Black Heels, Leather pants, a corset top, and a black mask. On her back was a pair of Black Wings and on top of her head, right above her Black hair which seemed to be blowing in the wind, was silver halo.

On the right side of her bed was a Black desk which was between the two long windows which were just like Zak, with the same white curtains. On her desk was her Computer as well as two of her pictures, one of Her, Zak, and her dad and the other of her brothers and her from two years back. Next to the door was a Black Dresser with a Squared Mirror and a box which she was pretty sure was filled with some of her lotion, perfumes, and other stuff. On the left side of her bed was a Sliding Mirror door just like Zak’s but on the left of it was a door, which she was pretty sure was the bathroom Zak had been talking about. She walked across the wood flooring that was in her room as well and opened the white door, and turned on the light. The bathroom was a bit bigger as well as the other bathroom and there were two counters instead of one. But everything else was the same, same toilet, same shower, and same decoration so she didn’t bother to go inside.

Zoe turned off the light and walked over to the bed, plopping down on it as she took off her sneakers. Just as her last shoe hit the floor, Zak came into her room with the Camera, “And finally this is Zoe’s room, I really liked that Painting that we hung there and I wanted to put it in my room but it didn’t fit between the windows, plus the Antlers were awesome. To cool to pass up,” He points the camera at Zoe, who’s laying on her back her, her feet hanging on the end of the bed,” How do you like the Apartment?”

She smiles, “It’s very nice, and its surprisingly big for how much were paying every month for rent.” Zak nods, “I know, the first day I moved in I thought I was going to find something living here. Like rats or roaches, but so far it’s perfect.”

Zak does his signature farewell as Zoe pulls out her phone from her pocket seeing that she has some Instagram notifications. She flicks through them as Zak hops onto her bed as well, him on his stomach as she continues to read some of the comments. “What are you doing?” He says when he sees her making faces. “Reading the comments of that picture I posted, Most of the comments are nice but you know.” Zak nods because it didn’t matter who you were there were always going to be that select few that were going to be rude and say hurtful things.

 “But like some of the people who follow me, say that were together and their debating in the comments and saying how we’ve moved in together is proof of that.” Zoe glances at Zak who has gone oddly quiet. The older of the two, is staring a bit to intently at the wall in front of him, his jaw clenched as well as his hand which is pressed tightly into a fist underneath his chin. Zoe tosses her phone aside and rolls over onto her stomach, pulling off her sunglasses in the process. “What’s up?”

“Does it bother you?” He says after a while looking over at her his Blue eyes connecting with her Gray ones and Zoe knows that this is going to end in a fight. Zak has been out to her for two years but their Subscribers and followers don’t know and have never questioned because of how flirty he is with her. Zoe has never stopped him because there has never been a reason too, because at the end of the day Zak is her best friend who is gay and nothing will come of this. In all honesty Zoe is glad for that because as Zak said earlier, that is the beauty of their relationship, the fact that they can jokingly flirt one minute, get into a heated debate the next, and even cry on each other shoulders if they needed too. But even though this is the greatest relationship she’s ever had with a guy, although platonic, it does still irk her that Zak hasn’t come out, not because she is trying to force him to but because at times she feels like a cover.

“It doesn’t bother me, you know that.” She says bumping shoulders with him. “But, I don’t want you to hide behind me, either.”

Zak looks at her for a long while, and Zoe doesn’t know what he’s thinking until he smiles. “You know you shouldn’t feel like you need to cover up either.” He says gently as he pulls on one of the strings of her Hoody. She smiles and sits up removing her hoody and revealing the Tank top underneath as well as the thick scar that starts at her left shoulder, across her left breast, and then goes underneath her right breast and ends at her right hip. But with the Tank top on only half of the scar is shown the rest hidden from sight and this is when Zoe is the most vulnerable.

She is so self-conscious of her scar that she rarely wears tank tops, only when she’s at home and then only with people she feels comfortable around. Which the only two people who she feels that with is Zak and Her dad, even her brothers have never seen the scar although they do have knowledge of it. It’s just something that she doesn’t like talking about or showing, though around Zak its fine because they both have something that they hide and they wish they didn’t have too. And as she gets back on her phone, Zak dozing off beside her she thinks that, _that_ is the beauty of their relationship.


	2. Broadening Ones Horizons

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Days passed and Zoe slowly became accustomed to living in California, well the idea of living in the busy and never sleeping city. The first day had been spent mostly just lounging around at home. Zak had remained asleep in her room and after her phone stopped entertaining her, she jumped to the living room. Zoe switched from playing video games, to watching Reality TV shows, and texting with Mary who had pounced on Zoe’s slip of needing a haircut. The Australian instantly began planning a whole day out on Saturday where she would take her with one of her friends as well as her Hair Guru, Guy Tang.

Zoe had heard of him from Mary but she just wanted a haircut, not a whole bleaching and hair color transformation, but she also didn’t want to kill Mary’s excitement so with a grumbled okay she agreed. Mary had been very sweet to her and in all honesty, if anyone could get past her cold and closed-off phase and still want to be around her, than Zoe considered them close friends and that was what Mary and Ken were.

CinnamonToastKen had been the first Youtuber she had done a Co-op Gaming Video with and was the first Youtuber that became a very close friend of hers. Zoe and Ken had in the beginning, before they filmed, been sending messages back and forth and by the third message Ken had already broken her wall because he was just so kind and welcoming that she couldn’t help but lower her guard. Ken had taken her under his wing and showed her the ropes of Gaming and she would forever be grateful for it.

Then she met Mary, who just like Ken didn’t have to do much to fall in Zoe’s good graces. Though she would admit that just seeing Ken look so happy around her helped, even though it was just the beginning of their relationship, because she liked seeing people she cared about happy. Mary had even described her as a cat, it took some time for Zoe to warm up to you, but when she did she was loving and caring, and even though sometimes she was snippy and prickly she was always loyal, defending you no matter what.

But Mary and Ken were special cases, and that didn’t happen with everybody. Zoe wouldn’t consider herself an anti-social but she wasn’t Outgoing and friendly either. She could count her friends on her hands because there was no in-between. Either you fell into the category of Close-Friends, or you fell into the category of Acquaintance. It seemed very cold of her to just say it out like that but she had her reasons for it and the Scar on her chest was a constant reminder of how quick things could change no matter the relationship.

On Friday, Zak was once again asleep most of the day having arrived home at five thirty in the morning. She made him some breakfast, which was just eggs and milk since that’s all that was in the fridge, which he ate with gusto and drooping eyelids, but his usual joking ways wasn’t dimmed by his exhaustion. As he hopped into the shower, Mr. Barrett knocked on their door and asked Zoe if she would mind watching Hugo. The elder man said that he had to run some errands but that most of the establishments didn’t allow pets inside, and he didn’t wanna leave the older dog in the car since it was hotter that day then yesterday. Zoe agreed and took the leash and bag that contained his bowls, food, and a couple of toys.

As she put some food and water in the two matching blue plastic bowls, Zak walked out of the bathroom with only a towel. Hugo must have thought Zak was trying to play because as Zak petted him and turned to change in his bedroom, the Lab bit down on a bit of the Grey Fabric and gave a slight tug. Zoe couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that escaped her as Zak’s pale ass was exposed and as he ran into his bedroom, his ears a bright red.

After that Zak had gone to sleep and after making sure that the dog didn’t choke on his food as he ate, since she had never had a dog and didn’t know if that was a thing, she headed to her room, tying her mess of hair into a bun and began unpacking.

Turns out, Zak hadn’t done everything for her. When she had sent her boxes to the apartment he had just put them in her closet, which she was glad since that meant he had respected her privacy and hadn’t gone through her stuff.

 She Started with her Clothes first, putting her Pajamas, Underwear, Socks, Bras, and anything else that didn’t need to be hung inside of the dresser. She then hung her Hoodies, Jackets, and Some shirts in the closet. Just as she had finished taking out the things that were in the box on top of the dresser her phone rang. Hugo’s eyes opening as her ringtone sounded next to his spot on the bed. She scratched his head which lulled him back to sleep and she answered the call which was from her brother Victor.

Victor was the serious and eldest of the twins, always being very responsible and searching for stability, While Isaac had always been a drifter and the life of the party. They may be identical twins but Zoe always knew them apart by the way they spoke and the small gestures.

Victor had called her to set up a small Brunch on Sunday, a sort of welcoming for their sister where Victor would bring his wife and their boys, and Isaac would bring his wife and baby girl. Zoe was a bit hesitant to agree, not because she didn’t want to see her brothers and their families-her family- but because it was Victor and Hayley’s, Isaac’s wife, day off from their Nine to five jobs. Victor picked up on it instantly and after telling her that they did have Saturday off as well she agreed. She quickly asked if she could bring along Zak and he agreed since Victor and Zak always went at it about their sports team, Zak going for the Cowboys and Victor for the 49ers.

They said their goodbyes, Victor saying that he’d send her the address and time for her to be at the Restaurant and she tucked her phone into the pocket of her gym shorts. After she unfolds the boxes and lays them in a pile by the door, Hugo wants to be let out. She quickly grabs his leash and after making sure that her hair isn’t a complete mess she grabs the cardboard and in a split-second decision grabs her Car keys and wallet.

 She heads down to the lobby and walks Hugo outside, which is hotter than she expected. Hugo finishes his business quickly, but just as she is about to head to her car with the Lab, Mr. Barrett arrives in his car. She walks over and passes the leash to him which he accepts petting the dog’s head, she’s about to offer for her to go upstairs and get his things ready when the older gentleman just shakes his head saying that she can give it to him when she comes back. She smiles politely and agrees and the two elders head inside away from the heat.

Zoe drives around the neighboring area and quickly comes up to a supermarket. She decides to do some quick grocery shopping, but what she thought would take a few minutes turns out to be a whole hour. She goes into her full concentration mode and picks up everything they need, experience that she’s had from taking up cooking and shopping for her dad and her. After piling everything into the car, she notices a flyer on her window-wiper; she plucks it out and reads it. It’s for a new gym that is close by from where they live, she tucks it into the pocket of her shorts for safe keeping and heads back home.

When Zak wakes up around six in the afternoon, she’s cooked up some Dinner and he compliments her cooking each time he takes a bite. She tells him that she’s going to be hanging out with Mary tomorrow and that Victor and Isaac invited her to brunch and that she’s dragging him with her.

He agrees though he does question what time does brunch even start, “Doesn’t it start at eleven?”

“Seems it doesn’t, Victor told me it starts at nine and ends at Eleven.”

“What? But wait, doesn’t McDonalds stop serving breakfast at Eleven Thirty though? That’s stupid. And most importantly how the hell does Victor know what time Brunch starts? He’s been around too many white collars.”

Around Eight, Zak heads off to work, and Zoe records some Youtube videos as well as uploading the Vlog Zak did and one of the four videos she has from earlier recording over in Minnesota. She isn’t sure how much time she’s going to have once she starts working on Monday, so she might as well start making some to last the week. Most of the videos she records that night are just online games that some of their subscribers have recommended so she easily does five in one sitting. It’s barely 12, when she finishes so she decides to call it a night, hopping into the shower and pulling on a pair of Thin Skull pajama pants and a loose fitting Michael’s Construction Company shirts that belonged to her dad.

Just as she’s dozing off Mary texts her, telling her that she’ll see her tomorrow at eleven.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zoe sets her alarm for nine thirty, but ends up waking up before that. This means that she gets a whole hour to eat a granola bar, brush her teeth, and force her hair into submissive soft waves. This also means that she has extra time to decide what to wear, which isn’t a good thing.

Zoe has always dressed comfortable and in a way reserved, where her torso area is concerned. So, when she looks at the outfit she usually wore, a Band Tee and Jeans, she can’t ignore the gnawing at the back of her mind. A voice that makes her think that maybe she should go a bit more girly than usual since this was actually the first time she would be meeting Mary in person.

She knows that Mary is one of the kindest, most big hearted as well as understanding individuals that she has ever known but that doesn’t stop Zoe from wanting to dress a bit better to maybe be able to walk next to her without feeling self-conscious.

Zoe is in the middle of debating whether to wear a Long-sleeve Navy Blue Sweatshirt or a White T-shirt with a Red and Black Flannel shirt, when Zak comes into her room. His hair has a bad case of bed head, the strands sticking at odd angles, his eyes are tinged red from having worked the night before, and in his hand is a bowl of Fruity Pebbles cereal. He scratches his bare chest with his free hand, then pulls the top of his loose sweats a bit, hiding the elastic band of his boxer briefs as he leans against her dresser.

“You eat oh so shitty, yet you have a fricking six pack.” She mumbles while biting her thumbnail in thought, her eyes never lifting from the shirts. She looks up when he chuckles, rolling her eyes as he chews loudly on a spoonful of the multi-colored cereal, pieces of it sticking to his teeth as he smiles. Zak watches her as she walks past him and pulls out a pair of Jeans and Khaki Cargo pants. She tosses them over her shoulder and they land on a heap on the bed, right on top of her shirts.

Zoe is so focused on her clothing that she doesn’t realize that Zak has put down his bowl on her dresser and is staring at her intently. “You know I’ve never seen you stress out over something to wear.”

“That’s because we just started living together.” She says quickly trying to deter him from what she is truly feeling. But Zak isn’t stupid, He grabs her wrist and turns her to face him, his eyebrows furrowed in question. “Are you okay, LC?”

An image of them as kids comes to her mind, and she can’t stop the pang in her chest at the memory. Zak hasn’t called her LC for a long time, for two different reasons. One was the fact that he called her that in the very beginning of their friendship when she was in first grade and him in second. It stood for Lucille Cruz, her middle name and last. Second was because she hated the name Lucille, Maria-Her mother, had chosen that name… So if he was bringing it up after so long, Zoe knows that Zak is worried.

“I’m fine.” She says, cursing herself in her mind because her voice is softer than usual, not holding any of the confidence she usually has

“Oh Really?” Zak says raising his brows at the girl.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” She says as she runs her hand through locks, and begins to bite her thumb again out of habit. Her eyes return to her clothing and Zak sighs.

“Okay, if you say you’re fine then why are you stressing over these clothes? Plus, you do know it’s going to be like, eighty-five degrees today right?” He asks and Zoe really looks at her clothing choices and can feel herself deflate.

Zak is completely right, she’s chosen warm clothing, clothes that around this time would have been fine in Minnesota but California was the state of sunshine. The state of perfect weather with the only negative thing about it being its occasional earthquakes, which are less scary than the snowstorms Minnesota sometimes gets.

The Brunette sighs and drops onto her bed, placing her feet on the wood railing around her bed which brings her knees up. She lays her arms across her legs and her hands dangle off, and for a minute she just stares at them because this had been something she had been trying to avoid all morning. She always got like this when she tried to be reserved but also girly, to show a bit of skin but not a lot. This was a cycle she already knew and it always led to this point where she would either get so angry or so self-conscious that she would just cancel her plans, stay home, and just brew in her own insecurities. Except this cycle usually occurred behind closed doors, and not in front of Zak, who looked confused at what was occurring.

Zak walked over and sat down on the ground, next to her leg and looked up at her. “What’s going on, Zoe?”

Zoe could feel a clenching in her gut; a clenching that made her feel uncomfortable and she had to bite it back down because this was Zak. Zak who had seen her cry all of the few times even in the dumbest of times like when Shepard died in Mass Effect 3 or when her Grey Warden died in Dragon Age Origins. She ran a hand through her locks, and breathed out her nose, trying to get her thoughts together.

“It’s the fucking scar.” She finally blurted out and Zak sighed.

“The scar is a part of you Zoe-”

“I wish it wasn’t.”

“Well, it is and I’ve told you before you’re the only one who is bothered by it, I don’t care how it looks.”

“You’re my best friend; of course you’re not going to care. But you aren’t the one who’s walking around looking like a goddamn Jigsaw Puzzle.” She snapped back, standing up and pulling down the collar of her T-shirt, showing the thick and jagged scar against her skin. She releases the material and crosses her arm over her chest as she glares out of her open doorway. “You don’t get what it feels like Zak, and you sure as hell don’t know what I feel when I stare at it every day. I shouldn’t have even let you see me acting so bitchy and whiney.”

She’s about to take a step when Zak suddenly flops onto the ground. His hands wrapping around her ankles and stopping her from moving, his face pressed against the material of her pajama pants. She let out a huff, her anger still there, boiling under the surface, but seeming to recede as she tried to pull herself free.

“Zak, What the fuck?” Was all she could come up with as she stared at the tall and muscular man, who was clutching her ankle like a petulant child.

“This is the only way you’ll listen.” He mumbled from her ankle and she rolled her eyes in amusement, but stopped her squirming.

 “I know how you feel about the scar, because I see your expression everyday dumbass. I’ve seen how it affects you, but that doesn’t mean you need to expose yourself to feel girly. Dude, you want to jump from step one to step four just because you feel the need to play keep up with Mary. Mary has worked hard to feel comfortable in her skin and you know this, even though you aren’t in that stage that she is, you can get there you just need to work at it instead of getting pissed off and throwing a tantrum like a baby.”

“I’m the baby?” She said sarcastically, as she lifted her leg which he still held onto.

“Did you hear-”

“What you just said? Yes, I did.” _And you’re right_ , she thought but wasn’t going to say out loud.

Zak patted her ankle before standing up easily, pulling up his sweatpants. “Now, let’s pick out your clothes because you gotta pick up SuperMaryFace.” He clapped his hands together and began to search through her drawers, Zoe grinning behind him because of how stereotypical it was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mary and Ken’s neighborhood was small and private. The houses were all different shades of colors; brown, yellow, blue, and many others but they all had very homey vibes to them. Some looked like what you imagined when you were a kid how your house would look like, white picket fence and all. It was also very calm, the only noise being that of some kids, playing basketball farther down the street.

Zoe hopped out of her car, having found parking right in front of the Address that Mary had texted her about an hour ago and looked at the house. It was a light shade of brown, with white outlines and had a fence around the front. A darker fence covered the side of the house where she suspected their driveways were, including Ken’s Mustang as well as Betty Brutal, the Corgi. Jacqui Jalapeno, was still sleeping in side, if she remembered correctly.

She walked towards the fence and opened it, closing it gently behind herself. As she reached the door, she heard barking coming from inside as well as the murmur of a voice inside, which sounded like Ken. Taking a deep breath, and running a hand through her hair out of nervous habit, she knocked two solid thumps on the wood.

It’s only a matter of seconds before the door opens, revealing Kenneth Morrison aka CinnamonToastKen. He’s wearing a blue t-shirt, gym shorts, and sneakers, and a full blown smile that is hidden under his dark beard.

“Hey There, Zoe!” He greets and pulls her into a hug, which she returns a little bit awkwardly but still full of enthusiasm. All she can think about is that she’s glad their friendship transferred over from the screen and to being physically present, no awkwardness mixed into the first meeting. Ken pulls back and smiles looking down, “Nice shirt.” He compliments and Zoe smiles back.

Zak had helped her choose this shirt which was a Sleeveless loose fitting white shirt with a picture of a Mabari on the front. On top of the War Dog’s head it says Mabari in Bold white letters on a Purple Banner, and underneath of the Dog says Defense Team in the same fashion. She had at first felt uncomfortable because the arm holes were a bit bigger which showed a bit of her side but after putting on a Black tank top underneath she didn’t mind it even though her arms were exposed. She paired the shirt with a pair of Light blue jeans, and some of her White Chucks, her sunglasses which she always carried hanging on the collar of the T-shirt.

“It’s all about the Pups.” She says shrugging her should and Ken, chuckles but nods. “It is all about the puppies, so true.”

He opens the door wider and moves to the side letting her in. She walks into the home and instantly a ball of light brown and white fur comes barreling towards her legs. Betty is shaking her little stump of a tail so fast that her whole backside is moving, her little stumpy legs, pawing at her knees.

“Well, Hello there, Pretty Girl.” Zoe cooed as she crouched down to be closer to the fluffy and quite adorable canine. The dog licks her hand as she tries to pet her and Zoe can only smile.

“Well I’m glad you smile more in person than on Camera.” Ken chuckles as Zoe flicks him a quick glare, her attention on the hyper dog that rolls onto her back begging for Belly rubs. She scratches the white fur of her belly, right underneath her ribs which makes her lower half wiggle uncontrollably.

“It’s just because I know you, Ken. Plus your dog helps, I swear this move has made me want a dog, which considering I’ve been described as a cat most of my life is surprising.”

“Dogs are way better than Cats. Cats scratch and hiss and are just little assholes… Not like you of course.” She rolls her eyes and flicks him the bird which makes him laugh and Zoe smiles, glad to be hearing that laugh in person now. She gives Betty one more scratch before standing and the dog rolls over and once again starts pawing at her legs. Ken rolls his eyes and leans down picking up the pup and scratching its ears, “Betty feeling a bit unloved, Huh?”

 He says in a baby voice, his southern accent peeking out, which gets the Corgi even more pumped, which takes shape in her licking his face, which just makes the smile already on Zoe’s face grow even bigger. She hears footsteps and turns towards the doorway which she suspects leads to the bedrooms. Mary walks through, her Dyed black hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing a Spiderman and Dead pool tank top, a pair of black shorts, and some Boots. In her hands she’s holding Jackie which is much, much smaller than Betty with black, white, and gold fluffy fur. Mary is whispering something to the pup, but when she looks up, her face breaks into a smile.

“Zoe!” She squeals excitedly, powerwalking across the front room/ dining room. She pulls Zoe into a hug, squeezing her and the brunette wraps her arms around the other woman. “Hey there, Mary.” She says and she smiles again, which is starting to hurt her cheeks because she isn’t used to it, but honestly she can really care less. She’s being reunited with two of the most important people to her, beside her Family and Zak, and she can’t help but show her softer side.

A sudden bark and the wiggle against her side makes her lean back and pet the puppy that looks grumpy for having been forgotten. “Sorry Jackie, nearly squished you didn’t we.”

“What a way to die.” Ken mumbled, which made Mary laugh and Zoe glare at him. “I’m pretty sure my boobs wouldn’t do much, Mary’s the one with the bigger set.” Zoe said smirking as Ken just chuckles while Mary shook her head.

“Mine are bigger yeah, but yours are natural. What are you a C?” She asked looking at her chest which made Zoe cross her arms over them, self-consciously.

“Really, Mary? We’ve only been around each other for ten seconds and you’re already looking at my boobs? And yes they are C’s, now let us move on.”

Mary laughed and hugged her again, “I’m playing, Hun. And I mean I can’t help from looking at your voluptuous curves.” She raised her hand and growled playfully which made Zoe blush even more, but rolled her eyes.

 “Are we going to get our hair done, or are you going to keep flirting with me in front of your boyfriend?” Mary leaned down and put Jackie on the floor, where the puppy instantly ran over to Betty, who ran off into the kitchen disappearing around the counter.

“Yeah let me just go use the bathroom and I’ll be back. Plus Ken and I wanted to invite you to a game-day tomorrow; He can tell you more about it.” She headed back into the hall and Zoe turned her attention to Ken, who was smiling in her direction.

“So you know how we have been talking for a while about how we should do an old school gaming session?” Zoe nodded her head, encouraging him to continue as she leaned against one of their dark wood chairs of the dining table. “Well, Mary and I are free tomorrow and Mark asked me if I wanted to record tomorrow as well. I said yeah, but a ton of our viewers want us to play Mario Party, specifically Mario Party 6, which you have. I was wondering if maybe you could come over and play with us, ya know, we could play in teams; Girls versus Guys or Everyone for ourselves. What do you think?”

Hesitant Blue-Gray eyes met Hopeful Dark Brown.

“Ken…” She started, as she bit her thumbnail. Coolness began in her belly and she could feel the tenseness beginning to spread on her shoulders. She would have been fine with Ken and Mary, but Mark?

She knew he had to be referring to Markiplier aka Thee Markiplier who was amazing and very kind, doing charities every so often, but also the same guy who she had never met. In other words a new person who she would be recording with, if she understood Ken correctly. She had never recorded with someone she didn’t know before and technically she wasn’t since Ken and Mary were there but she didn’t want to make it awkward. The viewers could pick up on that, when there was no chemistry between the gamers, where the communication or just the actions in general seemed forced and made them look uncomfortable.

Not only that, but people on the internet loved to talk. They would make up some absurd situation where someone in the party must have said something to offend the other and that’s why it was so tense. She breathed in deeply and could hear what Zak told her in the morning, only an hour ago.

_You just need to work at it._

Maybe she could work on this too, how to be friendlier instead of being closed off. This could be her first step, plus it was around other people, people she was close to, so if she just didn’t want to go forward with it she could just speak with anyone else. Or she could just go into try hard mode and use that as an excuse.

She looked at Ken who was watching her intently, swaying his head from side to side, anxious. She sighed, “Fine, Kenneth. I’ll come tomorrow but I have to get brunch with my brothers.”

Ken rose his fist and let out a ‘whoop’, which made her roll her eyes and Mary look at him in questioning as she walked back into the room from the bathroom. Ken reached for his phone and flicked through some messages. “Well we said we’d meet here around twelve-thirtyish… Is that alright with you?”

It was her turn to pull out her phone and look up her brother’s text.

“Yeah that should be fine, I’ll be out of there around that time since they want to meet at ten. I don’t think it should take longer than two hours unless their slow eaters which I doubt.”

“You never know, they can be a bottomless pit like Ken, he doesn’t eat slow but he does eat large quantities.” Mary teased, poking at his belly. Ken caught her wrist and tugged her towards him the both of them laughing, as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

Zoe smiled gently, because she could see how much they both loved each other. Not even distance could separate them. They kissed as Mary said goodbye, and after Zoe giving him a quick half hug were out the door.

“Is that your car?” Mary said stopping as they walked out of the fence, Zoe pushed the button on her control to unlock the car. “Yeah, this is my Jeep. Why does it have bird shit?” She asked looking at the grey paint and searching for a splotch of white.

“No,” Mary said laughing, “I’ve just always wanted a Jeep, my favorite car. But I haven’t bought one because ya know, I haven’t gotten my license in the States yet.” Zoe made a noise of agreement before hopping into the car.

After putting her sunglasses and seatbelt on, she put her key into the slot and turned it. The jeep gave a soft purr and Mary grinned as she clapped. Zoe shook her head as she pulled out of the parking space and drove down the street.

Mary and Zoe talked most of the drive over to Guy Tang’s studio, Mary asking Zoe how she liked Los Angeles so far and if the weather was agreeing with her. She didn’t talk as much as Mary, more interested in listening to the other woman talk about what she was going to cosplay next and about her family back in Australia.

Mary had been surprised when Zoe had mentioned about one of her favorite restaurant where they served burgers with the cheese inside of the meat, so each and every bite you took would lead to cheese oozing out of the patty.

When they arrived at their location, a tall building that looked like a company building, Mary pointed her to where the underground parking was. They pulled in and after getting the ticket from the machine, Mary insisting that she would pay it when they left, they parked in a nearby empty spot and climbed out of the car and towards the elevator, heading up to the third floor.

If there was one word that Zoe would use to describe Guy Tang it would be, Enthusiastic. He was just a ball of energy that seemed to hop from one place to another which a man of his frame, at least six foot seemed impossible. But he somehow did it. The other man was wearing a tight grey shirt, loose cargo shorts, and some flip flops, his slightly narrowed eyes bright as Mary did introductions.

“You have such pretty hair!” He gushed touching the brown strands, “I know you’re going to just get a trim, but there is no way I can convince you to maybe… Dye it?” Mary and him had laughed when she just shook her head, coughing to clear her throat.

“I’ll pass.” She said lowly and Guy pouted before shrugging as he skipped, literally skipped over to his table where he had his scissors as well as the tint for Mary’s hair since she wanted to touch up her roots. Mary sat down first in the chair and Guy went to work, talking excitedly to Mary and asking a few questions to Zoe who answered simply. But this didn’t deter him from being friendly, since it seemed he was accustomed to working with many different types of people some who talked and others who didn’t.

“So, Zoe do you only do gaming videos or…?” He asked, trailing off as he put a hair net around Mary’s head, as they waited the thirty minutes. “I’m a Nurse Assistant.” She said as he patted the chair, which she walked over to and sat down, Mary taking her spot and sitting on the chair right to the side.

“Really, you look very young. You’re what? Nineteen?” He said as he wet her hair a bit, separating the strands. He grabbed a bit of hair and lifted it, showing how much he was going to cut which was about two inches. She nodded and he smiled before cutting it and continuing with the others. “Nineteen.” She said to answer his question and his mouth formed an O.

“Wow your young, how did you get a degree so fast?”

“I went to college the minute I graduated. I graduated about two weeks ago on my Nineteenth birthday.” She said, being very short and blunt. Guy nodded his head and continued snipping at her hair.

“You’re not much of a talker are you? Not to be mean you know since there’s like three levels of talking. There’s me which is the rambler if you haven’t noticed, then there’s Mary who is the normal one who talks a good amount, and then there’s you who doesn’t. You’re either the quiet and shy or the ones who are thinking and a bit more calculating on what they say. You remind me of one of my friends, who unless they feel comfortable around the person they won’t talk as freely and even then their awkward or held back. But then, I guess there would be three types, huh?”

He said chuckling and she smiled gently, “I’m probably a bit of all three mixed in one.”

“And that’s just fine.” He said nodding his head as he finished cutting the last strand of her hair, then fluffed them a bit before splitting the strands over her shoulders which lay on her breasts the perfect length. “Plus I’m pretty sure Mary and me will talk your ear off. Just give a few nods and a bit of input and we’ll be the best of friends.” He said chuckling as he spun her around in the chair.

After washing Mary’s hair and styling it, the raven haired locks darker than they had been before, they decided to go and get a bite to eat at the local subway across the street. Mary and Zoe wanted to just jaywalk across but Guy refused, saying that he wasn’t a criminal. The two women rolled their eyes but headed to the crossing which was only a few feet away from the building. Once they were allowed they crossed and Zoe noticed a store on the corner.

It seemed to be a clothing store, some of the Mannequins wearing t-shirts and jeans, Crop tops and loose fitting pants, and one was wearing a pair of burgundy scrubs, which looked quite nice. They weren’t flimsy as the others she had bought, these seemed to be made of better material and seemed to fit a bit tighter, but only a little. 

“You wanna go in?” Asked Mary, stopping next to her and looking at the Mannequins as well. “Yeah, you guys go ahead. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

But Guy shook his head, walking into the store, “If you wanna go in, then we all go in.” Zoe shook her head and Mary just giggled before jogging over to him. Zoe walked around the store, looking at the shirts and pants. It didn’t seem to be a well-known brand since the material looked very nice as well as the stitching, and the prices were incredibly low. She flicked through some Flannel shirts, but not finding any that she liked she headed back to the Scrubs which were in the back of the store.

The Scrubs weren’t the only work uniforms they had. They had black slacks and an assortment of different colored polo-shirts. Some of them made with thicker material and others with stretch material that hugged you. Then there were what looked to be security guard uniforms, which were right next to their assortment of scrubs.

Before she had left Minnesota, she had bought four of them, each of them in pair with the top and bottom. She had gotten a Blue, Black, and Burgundy one as well as one that was Grey with White outlines. But if she was going to be working the full week, which she hoped she was since she didn’t want to be working on the weekends, she would need some extra ones just in case if she wasn’t able to wash her clothes.

There were many different colors of them, as well as some with designs, which on her other little shopping trip she had steered clear of. But these had more designs that she liked, such as one of the scrubs had Jack Skellington on it. His little faces covering every inch of the top, but the pants were just Black. She grabbed one of those as well as a Green one, A Purplish pink one with Cheshire cat the only reason she would get it, and a Red one with swirls of Black all over the top.

She walked towards the front of the store, placing her items on the counter. The woman behind the counter had salt and pepper hair with bright green eyes, which had to be contacts.

She smiled warmly, “Did you find everything okay?”

Zoe nodded and as the woman began to scan her items, Mary called her name. She turned and raised a brow as Mary held a blood red dress in her hands, a very skimpy dress that had no straps and just a zipper on the front.

She grinned, “If I buy it for you will you wear it?” She said and Guy nodded his head jumping and clapping his hands, “Yes! You have to wear it, it will bring out your skin and eyes!”

Zoe rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the woman who was smiling. “It will be $25.58, and that is a nice dress. It’s on sale as well.” She coaxed but Zoe just shook her head and gave her some bills.

Mary popped up next to her, still holding the fabric. “Oh, come on! It’ll look good on you, sweetheart!”

She stared at the dress and her jaw clenched, staring at the top of the dress and knowing that it wouldn’t cover her scar. Hell, looking at it closer it looked like the dress had slits on the side which would expose almost _all_ of her scar. She didn’t care if her life depended on wearing it, she wasn’t going to. But she couldn’t just tell Mary about it, sure Mary was her Best friend, her close friend, but she hated talking about it. She just wasn’t ready.

She looked in Mary’s Hazel eyes and sighed before her brain came up with a perfect thing to distract her from the dress and wouldn’t sound to mean. She took the bag with her scrubs from the woman, before turning her attention back to Mary. “How about this, I’ll wear that dress,” Mary smiled, her eyes brightening, “If by the end of the year you get me a boyfriend.” And like that Mary’s enthusiasm slipped off her face and she just stared at her, the other woman’s eyebrows lowering over her narrowed eyes.

“You play dirty.”

“That’s my condition.”

She said looking uninterested at her nails, knowing for sure that Mary would drop it because Zoe was…Zoe. Mary stared at her for a few seconds before smiling. “Challenge Accepted.”

 Zoe had to fight the urge to let her mouth drop open in disbelief, instead she watched as Mary paid for the dress with her Debit Card and then took the bag from the woman. “You wasted your money for nothing.” Zoe said shrugging.

“That’s what you think but I’m going to get you into this dress, even if I have to set you up with everyone here in Los Angeles. A bonus will be seeing you happy with someone.”

Mary walked ahead of her with the dress bag in hand, and for a minute Zoe just blinked. Mary thought she should be happy with someone? But she was already happy, a guy wasn’t going to change that. She started walking and it was almost as if Mary read her mind because she turned and smiled gently.

“You don’t need a guy to make you Happy, but sometimes you just need to have another person around. Someone that you can tell everything to, who won’t judge you, and who will love you for you, no matter what you’ve done or been through. A deeper bond than that of friendship.” She finished before smiling, “Also someone who you can show this sexy dress to.” She winked and walked into the Subway while Zoe just sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Isaac and Norman’s Bar and Grill was filled with a heavy flow of people coming in and out on that Saturday night. Most of the booths were packed with guys and girls ranging of all ages as they ate some of the burgers or fries, while others were playing pool or at the bar. Zak had been assigned as Bartender that night, putting his recently learned mixology skills to the test for the first time.

Isaac, the owner and an older gentleman, was with him behind the counter, pouring a shot and grabbing a beer for a duo of their usual customers while Zak was washing up some of the cups since their seemed to be a gap in people coming to the bar. But as he finished, Martha, one of the waitresses came up.

Her Strawberry Blonde hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail, her red lips quirked in a flirtatious smile as she leaned against the marble counter. Her head swaying to the beat of the song playing in the background as she placed the tray on the counter, grabbing the paper where she had written the orders.

“Having fun?” She said, raising her voice for him to hear her and leaning against the counter, her uniform short had the top three buttons undone which showed enough cleavage that would rile up any guy. Any guy except Zak, that is. He just smiled and shrugged, pulling up the sleeves of his Black Button-Up, “I mean, making drinks is my second favorite thing to boxing.”

He reached for the paper and in that minute she reached for his bicep, giving it a firm squeeze with her manicured hand. She raised her eyebrows and laughed, “I knew you had to do some type of sport to be so in shape.” She mused before smiling and biting on her nail in what he assumed was a flirtatious gesture. But even though she wasn’t his type, she couldn’t out-flirt him.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that the shirt would tighten over his biceps and chest, and his smirk grew when he saw her brown eyes widen. “Sports do keep you in shape, but Boxing isn’t the only type of… Physical Activity I like to do, you now.”

Her expression was hilarious, her eyes wide and mouth hung open, and her cheeks tinted red as he started chuckling. “You are such an asshole.” She said pouting as he grabbed the paper and began to prepare the drinks.

Martha was a sweet girl, she was just overly flirtatious, the reason why her and her on-and-off again boyfriend were on their fifth break this year. When they were together she wasn’t as forward as she was right now but she did let her hand wander, most of the guys working there had been at the receiving end of her overly friendly gestures. But Zak, having only worked there for three months had been on her radar since he had walked in to get interviewed. Then he had become her only interest once they had gone on their break because he flirted back, although it was only in good fun.

And Martha knew that as well as everyone in the bar and grill. He joked around with everyone, some more than others of course cause not everyone could take his joking manner. Everyone in the bar had even started calling him, ‘Flirts’, because of it but it didn’t bother him. It was better than what they were calling Derek, one of the bouncers, who was called ‘Rainbow Dash’. The story behind that was still unknown to him, but he had to remember to ask some of the girls about it.

He finished the drinks which were two Margaritas and a Sex in a cup, which had made him laugh the first time he’d made it. He put them on the tray with some napkins, and Martha was on her way to the table. He wiped his hands on the black apron around his waist and ran a rag across the bar counter, wiping up some of the stray drops of the drinks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Martha at a loss of words before.” Said Isaac, his Irish accent thick as he leaned his hip against the counter, and crossing his tattooed arms. Zak looked up raising his brow and looking over at the Waitress who was talking with some of the girls at the table where she had dropped off the drinks. He looked back at his boss who had his Gray hair in a loose ponytail, his light brown eyes glistening in humor. “Yeah, well, there’s always a first, right?”

He said smiling and the older man chuckled patting his shoulder, “Yes, there is. I just don’t want to see you sporting a good shiner when her boyfriend or whatever the man is, finds out. He did that with Donny, he did. The poor lad wouldn’t even stand next to her out of fear. She’s a good girl, a bit forward, but still don’t know what she’s doing with him.”

From what Zak had heard, Martha and Bryant had been together since high school and had moved to Los Angeles together from Palm Springs. Maybe that was the reason why she was so forward, she hadn’t experience dating and what not. And maybe she didn’t want to break up with him because then she wouldn’t have anywhere to go, but he still wondered how, if they were living together, they made it work by being on a break and being roommates. Wouldn’t that be awkward?

He shrugged, “Don’t know, she is pretty but…” He trailed off staring out the bar windows with the dozens of different neon light signs, adding to its unique style.

“She not your cup of tea?” Said a British voice and he turned to see Norman, a tall and thin man with a bald head and bright blue eyes that were hidden behind thick glasses. He leaned forward on the other side of Zak and blew a kiss to his husband who just winked.

Zak felt the corner of his mouth quirk up at the display of affection, but nodded as his answer, “I guess you can say that.” He said lamely as he put the rag back on the railing where it belonged.

“I understand completely, my boy. Sometimes you see someone who perks your attention instantly, and then there are times where it’s a slow burn. Takes months even years of friendship, before you realize that you’ve found the love of your life.” Zak looked at Norman who was staring at Isaac, “You saying that because of experience?” Zak teased and both, Norman and Isaac chuckled.

“Right on the money, Lad. Took the both of us getting divorced from our first marriages to realize that our soul mate was right next to us.” Isaac said before he got called back to the duo, who was requesting another beer and shot.

“He’s right. Sometimes you find your love in what you think is the wrong place, but it’s always right. Now you better get back to work seems you got two new clients.”

Zak looked up and instantly smiled, walking towards him were no other than Tyler and Joey. The two of them were dressed very nice, Tyler had his blue hair up in its usual do wearing a Button up navy blue shirt with jeans that were folded showing his ankles and his brown shoes, While Joey was wearing a loose tank top with the American flag on the front, a pair of dark jeans, and some chucks. Both of them were smiling as they neared, and Zak couldn’t stop his smile from growing larger as Joey gave a shy wave.

“Hey, didn’t know you guys were going to stop by.” He said hugging the two of them from across the bar, “Sorry Joey, I’m a bit cold.” He apologized as his fingers brushed the other man’s shoulder, and having felt him shiver.

“Its fine,” He said brushing him off and taking a seat on one of the stools, “I should be sorry for not coming here sooner. The uniform fits you, Zak.” Joey said waggling his eyebrows. Zak chuckled, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Yeah, seems like Black and White are my colors, huh? So what are you guys doing on this side of town?”

Tyler rolled his eyes, “We were on the other side but after I mentioned to Joey that I wanted to go out and get a drink, he literally dragged me over here to see you.” Joey glared at him and Tyler just laughed, “What am I lying?” Joey reddened and looked at Zak, who was smiling at him affectionately. The other man’s green eyes seeming to glow in the soft light that hung above the bar. “I mean I don’t mind you guy’s visiting and all, it makes my night better, but you have my number Joey.”

“I know,” He said lowly, biting his lip with his front teeth, “But I don’t know when your days off are, and if you’re sleeping so I don’t wanna bother you.” He shrugged before grabbing one of the cards that had all the drinks.

 “I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t bother him.” Mumbled Tyler, who grinned mischievously at Zak, “Isn’t that right Zak-Zak.” Tyler fluttered his eyes at him and Zak raised a brow.

Leave it to Tyler Oakley, to put two of his friends on the spot. Zak had no issue with Tyler’s jokes but Joey looked very uncomfortable with it, which surprised the Blonde. Joey was very easy going and would join in, probably even laugh but right now he was doing everything in his power to not look at Zak or Tyler. His emerald green eyes trained on the card, which he held a bit too tightly in his hands.

Zak chewed on the inside of his cheek before glancing at Tyler, “Stop it, Tyler, I’ve already told you you’re not my type.” He said grinning as Tyler put a hand to his chest, in mock hurt. “Zak, you hurtful, hurtful man, why must you wound me?”

“Calm down Shakespeare,” Zak turned his head to smile politely at the two girls who sat two seats down from Tyler and Joey, “Give me a second, okay?” He walked over to them and welcomed them, before asking what they would like.

As he made their drinks he couldn’t help but gaze over at his two friends, Joey looked like he was chewing out Tyler, but the other man was only smiling at him, even laughing. Joey seemed to anger more before he just shook his head and crossed his arms over the top of the bar. Tyler placed an arm on his shoulder and whispered something to him, but Zak couldn’t see what Joey said or did because the drink he was making overflowed.

After cleaning up the mess, and apologizing to the girl for the lack of presentation, which she brushed off with a smile, he returned to them, only picking up the last of what Tyler was saying, “-Just ask him, Joey! What’s the worst thing he can say?” He said exasperated.

“Tell who, what?” Zak asked leaning at the counter. Tyler glanced over at Joey, who was once again biting at his lip.

“Joey feels like your to supreme for him since you and the babe Zoe-Zoe have like, what is it? 80 million people subscribed to you channel.”

 Zak laughed and shook his head, “It’s only 6 million, and half of the time I don’t even think we’re that interesting so it surprises me every time I say it.”

Tyler stared at him, “And your humble too, damn are you sure I’m not your type?” Zak ran a hand through his hair, smiling at Tyler before looking at Joey, “He’s never going to understand, is he?” “No he isn’t, it’s because I think you remind him of a much sexier Niall. He has a crush on each of those boys.” “And you don’t? And are you saying he’s much sexier?” Tyler asked raising his eyebrows. Joey groaned, looking at Zak, who winked at him before looking at Tyler. “Okay, back to the topic at hand, what do you wanna ask?”

“Joey wants to ask, if you want to make a video with him.” The Blonde blinked.

Joey was getting worked up because of a Video? That didn’t make any sense. Zak had told him while he was helping him decorate his house that if he wanted to collaborate on a Video that all he had to do was say the word. So why was he nervous to ask now, when Zak had already given him the green light?

Zak looked at Joey, who was rubbing his bicep and looking anywhere but at Zak. “Yeah, I told you before remember that all you had to do was say you wanted to and we’d do it.”

The Blue haired man looked at Joey, “You see it wasn’t that difficult you, doofus.”

“So when do you wanna do this?” He said once Joey looked at him, the Taller of the two giving him a reassuring smile. “Um, well when’s your day off?”

“I’m off Tomorrow and Monday, but I’m busy tomorrow, except for around one to two. But I don’t think that’s enough time to film a video. What type of Video do you wanna make?”

“Have you heard of the Smoothie Challenge?” Joey said, and Zak nodded his head enthusiastically. She had been trying to convince Zoe for a while to do it with him but if Joey was willing to do it without any coaxing from him, then he’d gladly do it. Plus he had been wanting to spend time with the other, since most of the time Joey had been quiet and reserved around Zak.

“Yeah, I could pick you up after I get free, buy the stuff we’ll need, and then drop you off before I go in for Boxing. Then on Monday, whichever time you prefer, we can film. My house or yours?”

“Is Zoe going to be there on Monday?” Joey asked.

“Nah, she starts work on Monday. She goes in at seven and gets out at Seven, My house is free.”

Joey smiles and nods, before taking out his phone from his front pocket and flicking his thumb across the screen. “Yeah, okay so I’ll see you tomorrow at one and buy the stuff then on Monday, is around eleven-thirty okay with you?” He said looking up as he finished texting and pressed send. Zak’s phone buzzed in his back pocket and he took it out, turning on the screen. It was a text from Joey, his address in fact. Joey smiled, his smile were he showed his teeth and the edges of his eyes crinkled.

“Yeah of course-”

“I really hope your friends are going to get something to drink, Zak.” Isaac said returning to the others side, cutting him off and making his ears heat up at having been caught not working.

“Sorry, we didn’t-” Joey started blushing as he began to apologize, but quieting when the older man just lifted his hand.

“I was only teasing, Lad. It’s good to see Zak not just focusing on Drinks and Socializing outside of the workplace, we all thought he was a hermit.” The older man joked, although a bit sarcastic, still friendly. “So, How about it? A shot for the way home? It’s on the house.”

Joey opened his mouth, probably to politely turn down his offer, but Tyler was much quicker. “Hell Yeah!” He yelled leaning forward, Joey stared at him for a few seconds before face palming.

“This is why I never go out with you.” He mumbled before looking at Zak in an apologetic way which Zak just brushed off with a shrug, and a smile.

“Alright two shots of Tequila, coming right up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Monster to write! This is probably one of the largest Chapters I've ever written. It's also always very difficult for me to write the second chapter of any story... I have no clue why. Also, with this story I'm trying to grow my writing and write in a Male's perspective which is very difficult, or maybe it's just because its Zak, I'm writing about, Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this installment, and Comments are cookies in my eyes. ;)


	3. Tense and Heartfelt Conversations

 Zak loved Sunday Mornings, something that many teens and adults highly disagreed. It didn’t matter that he had worked the night shift, barely getting home about an hour and a half ago at exactly five-thirty in the morning, something about seeing the morning sun just barely rising made his blood sing. Sundays and Mondays were the only two days that he got to go on Morning runs, something that his body would be itching for and when the day finally did come he would head home, change out of his work clothes and into his running gear which was a pair of Nike shoes, Nike shorts, and a Nike shirt. By six he was out the door and doing his cardio for about an hour or two before heading back home, walking and Vlogging, continuing his day.

Sunday’s were also his days were he didn’t sleep, at all. Many of his viewers didn’t believe him since he was so energetic, but his body was thrumming with excess energy from the whole week that he just had to release. That energy also was the cause that all he would do was toss and turn on his bed, checking twitter or Instagram on the constant, refreshing every few minutes to see what else was new. He would even edit his own vlogs for that day since he wouldn’t have much to do, giving Zoe a break.

His vlogs were always a day behind, if he vlogged today the daily video wouldn’t go up until tomorrow. It was easier for Zoe, since he would download the clips onto her laptop before he went to work, then take his camera and vlog while at work and in the morning. Zak even getting the chance to bring the viewers to his Boxing classes with Fernando his coach, his appointments were on Sunday, Monday, and Thursday from two-thirty to six-thirty, which Zoe had decided to attend when she could.

When they had lived in Minnesota, Zoe had always gone to his Training in boxing whenever she could just to watch him and make fun of him. But after some time he had started expecting her to be there, which was why he had always felt odd going to boxing here in LA the first few weeks. He was always expecting a snarky comment or a complaint while he was doing his warm ups. Then she had even joined him on some runs, complaining of course, and if she was having a good day and he begged enough, they even went to the gym together, still complaining.

“I have no idea, how the hell you have so much energy to run around in circles at a park.” Zoe mumbled as they turned on the corner of the large park that was nearby their apartment. It had a couple of benches here and there, as well as a large playground and a Water fountain in the middle. The rest was just yards of green grass and paths that you could either walk on or, as they were doing, jog.

Zak smiled, looking over at her. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks tinted red, her mouth slightly open as she breathed through her nose and out her mouth, a trick that Zak had taught her on one of their early runs together. She was wearing a Loose neon green running shirt, a pair of black workout leggings that stopped about mid –calf, and matching neon green Nike trainers. The whole outfit she was wearing had been bought by him on one of their outings about a year ago, when he had gone to the mall searching for some new Gym shorts. Nike was his favorite brand of shoes and their clothing was very durable and comfortable for workouts. He had bought her that as well as another change except in a dark blue with the leggings being a shade of Baby blue. He had gone all out since, when she wore that, it showed off her thin figure, something he rarely got to see.

“It’s Sunday, Baby Girl.” He said as if that were answer enough, which was because Zoe didn’t ask for anything else, only lifting her hands to pull her ponytail tighter. “You’re a bit out of shape, don’t you think?” He teased, laughing as she glared at him.

“Oh screw you, Meat Head,” She snapped back before adding sarcastically, “Sorry that not all of us workout as much as you do when you get the chance.”

“You Mad, Bro?” He tossed back, laughing harder as she flipped him the bird. They slowed to a walk as they reached the entrance, their session having lasted about an hour and forty minutes. They usually did two, but they had to head back home and shower, in order to make it for Brunch with Zoe’s brothers. Once they walked out of the park gate, Zak reached into the backpack, a small Grey one, and pulled out his camera.

He turned it on and flipped it over to point at him, but before he pressed the record button he noticed Zoe fixing her shirt. She pulled the fabric higher on her neck, and took off the band around her hair, letting her hair fall over her left shoulder in waves. He bites his tongue seeing the way she looks at him, challenging him to say something.

“Ready?” He says instead, and she nods, running a hand through the locks.

“What’s up guys!? It’s Zak, and welcome to Daily Living. It’s Sunday, April 18th, 2014, and it is 7:40 in the morning. As you can tell by my appearance,” He ran a hand through his hair, grasping some of the wet locks, “I just finished my Sunday run, with my Baby Doll, Zoe.” He moved the camera to shoot her, the brunette giving a small smile and wave saying a quick, “Hello There.”

“Yup, we just finished and I feel ten times better. I am ready for the day!” He said fist pumping in the air. “So, we’re on our way back to our apartment, which is only a couple of blocks away, to get washed up and dressed, Since we are going out to eat some breakfast with her Brothers, their wives, and kids. It’s going to be a fun time, that’s for sure. What are you going to do afterwards, Babe?”

He positioned the camera in order to capture to two of them, which meant he extended his left arm and raised it high, moving it to point a bit lower to get Zoe in the shot. It wasn’t that Zoe was short but she was only 5’7 which compared to his 6 foot frame was quite a difference.

“I’m going to go to Mary and Ken’s to film with them and Mark.” She said rolling her eyes as he looked over at her with a huge smile on his face.

“You’re gonna break the internet. CinnamonToastKen, Game It, SuperMaryFace, and Markiplier in the same room playing…?”

“Mario Party Six.”

“Goddamn! Shits gonna get serious!” He laughed and she just smiled, once he calmed down he looked over at her, “Are you still gonna go to my appointment?”

“Of course I am, who else is going to give you live Commentary.” She said smirking as they made it to a stop light. She pressed the button and then looked at him, “What are you going to do afterwards?”

“I’m going to go Pick up and go Grocery Shopping with Joey; we’re going to do the Smoothie Challenge tomorrow so we need the stuff. So you guys better be prepared for some Beautifulness. It’s going to be Epic.”  

“So, two different cars?” She asked and he nodded, “Yeah I’ll take my car and you take your jeep just so you don’t have to take me back home, cause the restaurant is close to where Mary lives isn’t it?”

She nods, “Thirty Minutes.”

He nods again in affirmation before chuckling, “Yeah, So yesterday Joey and Tyler Oakley, went to where I work right? Joey to ask me if I wanted to do a Collab and I of course agreed since this dingus, didn’t want to do the smoothie Challenge. Then afterwards my boss gave them free shots which Joey drank like a champ, but let me tell you, Tyler drank it like water. It had no freaking effect on him, guys! I swear that has to be a talent!”

“Haven’t you watched his Vlog, where he’s at a bar and chugs down a good sized cup filled with beer?”

He shakes his head, before smiling widely, “Wait, you watch his videos?”

“Why? Don’t you?”

“I do, it just caught me off guard.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“That you don’t look like the type of person who watches Tyler’s videos.”

“Watch out, the internet might call you a viewist, or something.”  Zak shook his head, because although it sounded outrageous, there was always going to be that one person who was so easily offended. They made it to their apartment, and Zak opened the door into their lobby, Zoe saying a quick ‘Thank you’ as they walked through.

“Who else do you watch?” He said, curious.

“You don’t need to know.”

“Come on! Do you watch Joey’s?”

“You’re being Annoying.” She grumbled pressing the button to call the Elevator. But Zak wasn’t going to drop it; he hadn’t known that she watched other Youtubers. He thought that she just played video games and then would watch Mary’s and Ken’s, but now that he knew she watched others he couldn’t help but want to know.

“Do you watch Smosh’s? Maybe Kalel’s? I know, for sure you have to watch JackSepticEye.” He muttered, thinking out loud, as they climbed inside of the Elevator once it arrived. Zoe just sighing as she hit the button for their floor, refusing to answer any of his questions, which he found extremely funny.

Then he got an idea, “So, since you’re gonna be filming with Mark, have you watched some of his videos?”

She eyed him warily, not knowing what he was doing. “Why would I do that?”

“You know for research, since he’s a gamer like you. That’s all he does, isn’t it?” He tossed the bait and just like he knew she would, she took it.

“No he does live streams and even has some other type of videos-”

His grin began to grow as she continued her mouth shutting comically as she took in his expression. He had so got her, and she knew.

She glared at him before flipping him off, which resulted in him breaking out in a fit of laughter, “You heard it here first folks, Zoe watches Tyler Oakley and, of course, Markiplier. I am so going to edit this Vlog myself so you don’t delete it.”

 All he got was another flip of the bird. Which must have been a new record for how many times Zoe had flipped him off in one day.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

After having taken a shower, blow drying her hair, and changing into her clothing for the day; A Batman Baseball Tee, Dark Jeans, Original Chucks, and one of her many Superhero Snapbacks, which of course was Batman, she put a bit of her perfume and waited in the kitchen. She was taking a swig of water when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID, expecting to see Victor or Isaac’s name, but felt her stomach drop when she saw that it was her dad.

Why was her dad calling? Was he injured? He never called her; he was more of a texter, which for a man of 52 years was odd in its own. He just liked the simplicity of texting instead of calling. When she was younger, she would text him all the time asking for permission to go out, or to let him know she was going out and when he could he would respond back, but calling was for emergencies.

She quickly slid her thumb across the screen, answering the call, and put it to her ear.

“Dad, you okay? What Happened?” She said, her voice sounding worried and a little breathy. Her father’s deep chuckle rang through the line, making her heart calm down.

“If I knew you were going to answer on the second ring, I would have called you sooner. Now I know that every time I call you, I’ll be able to reach you whatever you’re doing.”

She rolled her eyes, “Hardy-Har-Har, You’re hilarious dad. I swear me answering you quickly doesn’t mean I answer everyone else quickly. You have me programmed like that since I was a kid.” She leaned against the counter, smiling slightly as she uncapped her water and took another sip.

“Well of course you would answer; I think anyone who was waiting for permission from their parents would.” He says teasingly and Zoe smiles gently, oh how she had missed her father’s humor.

Zak walks out of his bedroom wearing a pair of Loose Dark jeans, A Dodgers button up Jersey with a white undershirt, and a pair of his Jordans. His hair is a damp mess on top of his head, and Zoe raises an eyebrow at him. “I suppose any kid would Dad,” She says answering her dad before talking directly to Zak, “We have ten minutes to get in the cars, Hurry up man.”

“I wanna look my best.” He says defensively as he turns heading to the bathroom, “You’re such a Girl, Zucchini.”

He laughs and pretends to throw his hair back, fluttering his eyelashes, “Oh My God, like, one of us has to be fabulous.”

 “Once again, you’re such a girl. Should have been born a female.” She snorts at his face of complete horror, “Hell no! If you’re a blood thirsty savage on your period, can you imagine me? I’d be upper-cutting anyone who even breathed to close to me.” He heads to the bathroom, while she just shakes her head.

“I see you guys are getting along as usual, so how is it living with Zak?” Her dad asks curiously and she leans against the Counter. “The same as when we all lived together, except you aren’t here to split us up when we fight. Which we haven’t done yet, but we will eventually.” She says smiling.

“With your guys different personalities it’s bound to happen, it also doesn’t help that you guys act more like siblings than Best friends. There’s either the, ‘I would die for you’ stage or the ‘Don’t even look at me’ stage, there is no in between.”

“Dad, have you been on Tumblr?”

 “No…. What is that?” Zoe smiled and rolled her eyes, hearing her dad chuckle on the other end.

“Let’s be honest Hun, I have no choice in that since people are constantly sending me links to my email. In the past few days that you’ve been gone you guys have become my… What’s it called? OTP? Is that what it is?”

Zoe couldn’t help but laugh a sound that was very rare for her, so rare it seemed that Zak even poked his head out to see what was going on. His hair was done and as he turned off the lights and headed over to her, he mouthed, ‘What’s going on?’

“Dad I’m gonna put you on speaker, can you tell Zak what you told me?” She extended the phone so Zak could hear and he smiled, unsure of what was going on.

“I was telling Zoe that I ship the Z’s.” Zak burst out laughing, holding his belly and tossing his head back in full laugh mood. She couldn’t help but laugh too before calming down.

“Dad, that’s really weird you know.”

 “I know it is but come on, if Zak hadn’t shown up and told us about his preference, and you guys moved to LA together, I’d probably be in the same boat as some of your viewers.” Zak wiped at his eyes, while Zoe could only nod because he had a point.

Their viewers had started shipping them when they had started the channel, and the ship grew when Zak moved into her home. Their move to LA had only increased it tenfold. It had gotten to the point where even some other Youtubers had started wondering. Mary and Ken had asked about it a couple of months ago and when she said No, Mary had paid Ken ten dollars for the bet they had.

“I mean I think they are shipping the wrong people, though.” Zak said mysteriously, and Zoe looked at him with a brow raised, “Really, who should they be shipping?” She asked genuinely curious.

 “Zak and Me.” Her dad said and Zoe rolled her eyes while Zak burst out laughing again.

“Oh… This is honestly one of the reasons your dad is one of my favorite people.”

She smiled and couldn’t help it; her dad was one of a kind that was for sure. Not many men would have raised a newborn in another state on their own. It took strong people to go through the constant obstacles of life and keep their humor.

“So where are you guys off to?”

 “We’re going to get brunch with Isaac and Victor, and the families.”

“Oh, Really?” He sounded surprised.

“Yeah, Why?” Zak asked catching the tone just like Zoe had.

 “I’m just a bit surprised, since today is Maria’s birthday…”

He trailed off and Zoe could feel a boiling begin in her blood any time her mother was brought up, especially around her dad. Her dad had loved her mother and in a way she had used him, but till this day although her father would never admit it, he still loved her. He had wanted to start a family with her, live his whole life with her, grow old together but Maria had other plans. Plans that didn’t involve her father and herself.

Zoe’s jaw clenched and she stared a bit too intently at the wall. Zak gripped her shoulder, squeezing it gently, “Go get what you need, I’ll talk to your dad.” She nodded curtly and handed it over before walking into her bedroom.

The whole situation with her mom was a very sensitive topic to talk about or even mention around her dad and her. Her dad and Maria had met when they were both twenty years old, during that time Maria had just recently given birth to her twin brothers and her dad was in a relationship with a woman named Samantha. When they met, at least for her dad, it had been love at first sight. But due to circumstances, her dad being with Samantha and Maria having married at a young age to a man named Derek which was the father of the twins, nothing came of it.

They spoke to each other constantly as the years progressed and her dad became aware of many things of their marriage, that the only reason Maria had married Derek was because she had gotten pregnant with the twins and how he was very controlling. Her father became Maria’s shoulder to cry on, her rock, and that’s when Maria began to manipulate her father. She would ask him for Money, and make him take her places, expensive places, and all she had to do was flutter her lashes at him. As the years began to pass Maria began to use him more and more, and it finally reached a breaking point.

They spent a night together, when Maria had a spat with Derek and out of anger and hurt she slept with her father which resulted in her conception. Her father had been overjoyed, while her mother hadn’t. There was no way for her to try to pass her as Derek’s child since they hadn’t slept together the whole month when she had slept with her father, so Derek found out. He wanted her to get an abortion, and Maria agreed. To this day, Zoe wasn’t sure how her dad convinced them to keep her, but they did and when she was born her mom pushed her out and gave Zoe to her father. Handing over all the rights she had to her father without even a second glance.

Her father had tried to keep her in Zoe’s life by sending pictures and what not, from when she was a baby till she was three. That’s when the accident had occurred, and also was the last time he ever sent anything to her mother.

Her fingers brushed her chest, right where the scar was at the mention of it and she could feel the anger coursing like hot iron through her body. She had told Zak about her anger towards her mother, although when she told him she had said Hatred. He had just shook his head and said that Hatred was something dark and deadly, but what else could you say to describe the relationship between a woman who had manipulated your father because of the deep love he had for her, and then just handed over a child that you had carried for Nine months, felt its very presence inside of you, like nothing?

The two things she would ever be thankful to that women would be that one, she did give birth to her, although forced, and second that she had given birth to her brothers, who always brightened her day and accepted her even though she had been a child created by an affair.  Isaac and Victor had accepted her as a sibling, and although they didn’t have a relationship with her until they both turned eighteen and could finally control their actions and visit her, didn’t treat her any different then they acted around themselves. She was their baby sister, and they treated her just like that, which included the teasing and picking on.

But the topic of their mother had also been a touchy subject with them. They saw their mom in one light while she saw her in another, and obviously conflict arose. Isaac was calmer and understanding often times taking her side, but Victor was diligent in his support for their mother and she respected that after all that’s how she was with her father. And now that she thought about it she couldn’t help but wonder what it meant that her Brother’s had decided to set up a brunch with her on the same day that their mother was celebrating a birthday. Did they think that this was a way for them to bring her up?

Zoe sat on her bed as she felt her stomach drop; they weren’t going to bring their mom to this brunch would they? She shook her head, removing that thought since she knew for sure that they wouldn’t do that. But if they did than shit was going to hit the fan real quick. She breathed through her nose, as she began to get her things ready.

She put her Laptop inside of her black messenger bag, since she was going to go afterwards to Zak’s boxing and she could edit videos there as well as upload. Then she grabbed the box that she had put her Game Cube in as well as the four controls and Mario Party Six.

She walked out and saw Zak chuckling at something her dad said. “Oh, she’s back, I’ll hand her over so I can carry the box.” They exchanged items, but not before Zak gave her a concerned look which she returned with a small smile.

After they grabbed their keys and made sure they had everything they walked out of the apartment and headed to the elevator. Her dad asked her how she was doing so far on their way down, thankfully not asking her about why she had handed over the phone to Zak. Zak put the box in the back seat of her Jeep, on the floor so it would fall and tip over. Once he finished he said that he would follow her and she nodded as she climbed in, buckling her seatbelt and turning the car on.

She put her phone on the stand that she had gotten near her stereo, connecting it to the stereo so she could talk on the phone while driving. As she was pulling out of the parking lot her dad finally told her why he had called.

“So, I decided not to sell the house.” He said after some time, and that surprised Zoe.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Her father said as he shuffled around, “I don’t want to. It’s the only thing I have of my dad, your grandpa, and he’s the one that gave it to me so I could have somewhere stable to raise you. It feels wrong for me to sell it.” She bit her lip as she flicked her signal on, turning down a street before turning it off. “You’re not coming down?” She said a bit disappointed, “No, I am I just think I’m gonna rent it out ya know? So it won’t be left alone. I’m still coming down it just seems I’m gonna be there sooner than September, I’ve talked to Marco, and he has another construction company, this one owned by his brother Arthur located in Palmdale but they do jobs in LA constantly, I’ll be driving to and fro from LA to Palmdale. Or maybe I’ll just get an apartment in LA and just visit your grandma on the weekends I’m not sure yet.”

 She felt her mood instantly brighten at knowing that her dad would be coming sooner and of course at the fact that he was going to be closer instead of an hour drive away, well if he decided to set up stake in LA instead of Palmdale.

 “How soon are you going to be here?” She asked because that’s what she really wanted to know, and her dad laughed making her cheeks heat up out of embarrassment at showing her excitement.

“I’ll be there before the fourth of July, that’s for sure. This means I have to find an Apartment that I like.”

“Or you can stay with Zak and I, if you guys got a relationship going on I’m sure he’ll love to have you around.” Her dad laughed.

She hung up a couple minutes later, promising to text him tomorrow with a full description of how her first day at work was going to go. A few minutes later, and she was pulling into the parking lot of none other than IHOP. She rolled her eyes at Victor’s extravagant form of describing IHOP when they had talked on the phone but she wasn’t entirely surprised since he always seemed to do that. She quickly found a parking spot in the very crowded lot, while Zak found one too purely out of luck since a woman and her teen son where pulling out just as he entered. She was closer to the front door so she waited for Zak, and together they walked in.

The woman who was standing at the podium smiled politely at them and after Zoe told her that they were here with the Ruiz Table, her brother’s surname, the lady led them to the table. The restaurant was pretty big for your usual IHOP since at some point it had been a supply store before they remodeled it. There were booths in the main room but it seemed her brothers had gotten one of the tables that was off in a side room that had large windows that you could look out into the little flower garden they had planted in the windowsills.  Right next to the windows was the largest table in the room which had ten chairs, and five of them were occupied by the Ruiz boys.

Although her brothers were identical twins, they looked nothing alike. They both had different styles, different personalities, and different facial expressions. If you stared at them long enough you would see the matching Dark Gray eyes, the same strong nose, and the same thin lips. But everything else was their unique style.

Victor looked like a mix between an Accountant and a Professor. His Dark Brown hair was neatly trimmed and styled to the side, with some stubble growing around his mouth to form a faint Goatee as well as some around his jaw. He wore his usual dark squared glasses that were covering his eyes, a White Button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, a pair of Dark jeans, and some nice black shiny shoes. He was looking at his three boys who seemed to be fighting over the crayons that the Hostess had given them. Well Julian, the oldest at nine, was watching Joel, who was five, and Jasper, who was four, fight over the four crayons. All three boys looked a lot like their dad, except maybe for Julian who had his mother’s black hair. But each one of them had the grey eyes that had been passed down by their father, and which he shared with his brother and sister.

Isaac, the youngest twin, was the free spirit, and looked more like a tattoo artist than an author. His Dark hair was shorn on the sides while the rest of his hair that was on top was gelled back. His facial hair looked just like his older twin except it was a bit thicker, as if he was trying to grow a small beard. He wore a Black Baseball Tee, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and which showed his sleeve tattoos that went up both arms and came up to his neck, The different designs and their colors really standing out since he wore a dark color. He was also wearing a pair of Ripped jeans and Black Combat boots, a pair of sunglasses hung on the collar of his shirt, a smile tugging on his lips as he mumbled something to Victor who glared at him and then punched him in the arm.

As Isaac pouted, he caught sight of Zoe and a huge smile appeared on his face. “Hey There, Baby Sister!” He announced standing up, which Victor copied instantly.

Zoe smiled and went over to Isaac first giving him a hug, which he returned by squeezing her. “I see you’re still short.” He teased as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, and let her go.

Zoe gave him a look which he laughed at, “Sorry that not all of us can be Six foot Giants.”

 She quipped back as she hugged Victor who squeezed as well but not as tightly, “How are you, Zoe?”

Victor said gently as he let go, his hands still gripping her shoulders as he took a step back and looked her over. She reddened at his fatherly concern, but it wasn’t anything new for her, Isaac was like the crazy brother and Victor was the protective Brother.

“I’m good, how are you?”

 “Fine.” He responded before raising a brow at something behind her.

 “I see the bromance is still going strong with those two.” He grumbled and Zoe turned smiling as she saw Zak literally fangirling over a new tattoo that Isaac had gotten on his wrist.

“Dude that is so cool man, I want a Tattoo so badly but I just don’t know what to get.” Zak was saying and her brother responded but Zoe’s attention drifted to the arms that wrapped around her waist.

She looked down to a full head of Black hair, which she knew was Julian. The three J brothers all had their own personalities, but Julian although she wouldn’t say it out loud had always been her favorite. He was sweet, kind, and so shy it was just adorable. She hugged him back and ruffled his hair, letting her soft side peek out for her first born Nephew.

 “Hey There Ju-Ju.” She said affectionately, which made him smile, his gray eyes so bright.

“Hi Auntie Zoe.” He said back quietly, and then of course the other two youngsters wanted their aunties’ attention.

 Joel and Jasper acted like twins, and in a way they were since they were only eleven months apart. Those two were the friendliest and most outgoing kids she had ever met and the cutest little kids too. Jasper and Joel gave her quick hugs before they returned to their seats, continuing their debate of who should get the red and blue crayon.

“Where are the wives and Maya?” Zak asked as they took their seats, Julian sitting next to Zoe who just smiled.

“They’re in the bathroom, Hayley went to change Maya’s diaper, and Esmeralda followed to get the experience of changing a girl.” Victor said as he handed them Menu’s.

 “So how does it feel to be a dad of a little girl Isaac?”

 Zoe asked and smiled as Isaac groaned, “It’s so different ya know? It’s like she’s only a month old but I’m worried about the future already. In a couple of years she’s going to go to school, then she’s gonna date, she’s gonna drive, get married, have her own kids, and I am not ready for that.”

“You still got a lot of years to go before that comes, idiot. You’re stressing over the wrong things.” Victor said as he flicked through the pages of the menu.

“Dude, you're such a dad.” Zoe said because she couldn’t help it, and she gave him a smirk as he tried to deny it just as Joel threw a crayon and Victor glared at them. “Go get it.” He said in his deep voice, which made Joel stop what he was doing go pick it up and bring it back.

“You’re kids are so good.” Zak said staring in disbelief at how Joel had dropped everything, when Victor had used the dad voice. “He’s only doing that because he’s going to the park afterwards.” Said Esmeralda as she walked over to greet Zoe.

Esmeralda in Zoe’s eyes was very pretty; her Mexican roots clear in her appearance, which in a way Zoe was Jealous of since she hadn’t gotten her father’s in her appearance. She had thick Black hair that framed a heart shaped face with Dark chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was a light shade of tan which made her eyes seem darker than they were, and her natural pink lips rose as she smiled to reveal bright white teeth.

Zoe hugged the other woman, who was like the sister she never had since her brother and her, before they had gotten married had been high school sweethearts. When Zoe had met her brothers for the first time when they were both eighteen and she was five, she had also met Esme. Esme was just so kind and caring, that you couldn’t _not_ like her.

“How are you, Honey?” She said as she kissed her cheek.

“I’ve been good, Esme. How about you?”

“I’m good; you know just being a Stay at home mom.”

Since she had Jasper four years ago she had quit work and decided to dedicate her time to raising her kids. Victor hadn’t wanted her to do that since in most Latino homes the mom was usually the home maker and the dads worked, but Esme had just brushed him off and said that now that she had the boys she understood why some woman just wanted to stay home. And from what Zoe could see, being at home suited her. She just oozed happiness.

Esme went to go sit down and that’s when she saw Isaac’s wife, Hayley. Hayley was short and spunky. She was only 5’3, and weighed probably less than a hundred pounds but she made up for that by her appearance and personality. Hayley had blonde hair with some of the bottom strands dyed an Aqua/Green color.  Her bright green eyes were surrounded by thick lashes and a faint shade of pink eye shadow, her thin nose had a piercing on the left side and her lips were a natural pink tone. Like her brother she had a Sleeve tattoo on her left arm, except hers had an assortment of Flowers, Angels, Butterflies, and Birds.

Hayley was carrying a little bundle of pink blankets in her arms as she walked towards the table. “Hey there Zee-Zee.” Hayley said smiling as she neared the other woman.

 Zoe gave her a hug which Hayley returned before she moved the blanket more to the side so that the Brunette could meet for the first time her only niece. Zoe smiled gently as she saw the tiny baby’s face. “She looks just like you.” She said in awe.

Maya had the pixie look just like her mother, with the tiny button nose and the bow lips. Her eyes were open and she could see that the little girl had green eyes just like her mom. She also had a lot of hair for a baby but instead of Blonde she had brown locks that curled at the end.

“Do you wanna hold her?” Hayley asked and Zoe looked at her surprised.

“You’re not gonna drop her,” Hayley said laughing at her surprised face, “You’ve held the boys. It’s just like that.”

“But she’s so tiny.” She argued her voice still quiet in fear of spooking the infant.

“If you’re brother hasn’t dropped her, I highly doubt you are.” She teased.

“Oh, so you have more faith in Zee-Zee, then in me?” Isaac said, and Hayley just shook her head before turning her green eyes to Zoe. “So?”

Zoe nodded her head and after having a brief lesson on how to hold her, Hayley passed the bundle to Zoe. The tiny baby didn’t weigh anything; it was like holding a small pillow, except this pillow was a human being with a heartbeat that would grow up to be an adult. Zak walked over to her and looked at the baby, “She’s so tiny.”

He said as he rubbed the baby’s hand with his thumb. The little girl made a gurgling noise as she watched them before opening her tiny pudgy hand and wrapping her small fingers around Zak’s thumb. Zoe just couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that this baby grew inside of a person and then had to be pushed out into the world. This child depended on its parents for everything, to be fed, to be burped, to be changed.

 Zoe ran her finger down her cheek and suddenly all she could think about was how Maria had abandoned her, an innocent and defenseless child that she had cared for and protected inside of her for Nine months. She had felt every kick, every movement, had heard her heartbeat, and yet she still gave her away. Zoe would just never understand that, but she couldn’t think of that especially not when she was with her family. She just had to push that away for now because she wasn’t going to be all depressing in this get together.

She snapped out of it just as Zak said, “Man I want a kid.” He moved her hand with his thumb and little Maya just gurgled again.

“I don’t know what you and Zoe are waiting for, then.” Esme said which resulted in many different reactions.

Zoe Groaned.

Hayley Laughed.

Isaac and Victor nearly choked on their spit.

And Zak being Zak waggled his eyebrows at Zoe.

“Way to kill the moment, Esme.” Zoe said as she handed the baby back to Hayley. Esme just giggled before she winked, “Anytime.”

Everyone sat at the table, ordered their food, and then began to chat amongst themselves. Zak, Victor, and Isaac were arguing over sports specifically Football and Basketball. Hayley and Esme were talking about baby things, if Maya liked pacifiers since none of the boys had, Hayley said she did and Zoe was talking to Julian. Julian was in fourth grade, since he had skipped first. “Just like you did.” Victor said grinning at Zoe, before looking proudly at his son, who smiled back, embarrassed but glad that his dad was happy.

Zoe ruffled his hair again and asked what he liked most about school, which he answered with Lunch.  After their food arrived, there was a lack of conversation but mostly because everyone was eating. Esme was helping Joel and Jasper cut up their pancakes when Victor got a phone call. Isaac raised a brow at his brother, as a he stuck a forkful of egg in his mouth. “I thought you said no working today.” He said smirking. Victor didn’t respond instead he just mumbled, “It isn’t work,” Before excusing himself and going to answer the phone.

Zoe wasn’t stupid, and she knew who had called him by the way Esme was looking at her from the corner of her eye and Isaac looked too interested in his Bacon. Zak squeezed her thigh underneath the table, “Today is Maria’s birthday, huh?” He said, taking a bite of bacon as Isaac looked at him and nodded.

“Yeah she’s 52 today.” He said as he scratched his cheek, a habit of his when he was unsure.

“My dad told me.” Zoe said casually as she took a sip of Orange Juice.

 “Oh, I didn’t think he would remember.”

 “He does.” She said as she looked at her plate, moving the pieces of egg around, the atmosphere at the table having gotten really tense.

Victor returned and he knew what had happened, by the look Isaac had given him.

 “Sorry.” He apologized, before sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee.

The table was quiet before Hayley spoke, “I don’t get what the issue is, with you and Maria-” She started and Isaac looked at her, “Hayley.” He said in warning.

“No, it’s just I wanna know what went down with Zoe and her Mom-”

 “Hayley, stop.” Victor insisted, watching as Zoe seemed to grow tenser by the minute.

“The relationship between mother and child is so strong; you carry her for nine months-”

“Hayley, it’s none of your business.” Esmeralda finally snapped, looking sternly at the other woman who quieted instantly.

Zoe could feel her blood boiling again, the multiple mentions of Maria having seemed to just accumulate to this moment and she could feel her need to snap at Hayley, to snap at her Brothers, to even snap at Esmeralda.

Why did they want to do this stupid brunch, on this fucking day, when there were 364 other days beside this day? Why couldn’t Hayley just drop it? Why didn’t Esmeralda tell them that this was a bad idea, when she was always the one who knew what she would be thinking? She put her fork down, crossed her arms, and looked at Victor and Isaac who coincidentally were sitting right next to each other at the corner of the table.

She let out a deep breath through her nose, before getting to the question at hand. “Why Today, of all days?”

Victor looked at her, and all she could pick up from his eyes was guilt. She knew he had meant well but it had backfired, and he knew he had hurt her. But Victor didn’t respond it was Isaac, who started to explain everything,

 “We set this brunch up because we didn’t want you to feel left out. We knew you were going to figure it out as the day went on, either on Facebook or Instagram when you saw the pictures we would post. We wanted to spend the day with you as well so you wouldn’t feel left out. That although… Maria and You don’t have a relationship, we weren’t going to split up, one part of the family goes to celebrate her birthday and the next goes to you. We are your older brothers and although Mom fucked up, that doesn’t mean we love you any less, and that also doesn’t mean we love her any less. We both had different experience with her, but we also have different experiences with you. You’re a great kid, a great sister, and a great person Zoe. You’re our baby sister, and although I wish, we wish,” He said indicating to everyone around the table, “You and Mom could have the relationship we have, that you could have that Mom and Daughter relationship like Hayley was saying, it isn’t possible. Maybe in the future, no one knows. But all I know is that Mom is missing out on seeing what a great young woman you are and are becoming. Now give Victor and me a hug because we feel like Douches.”

He finished off and Zoe just shook her head but smiled at the warmth that filled her chest. Isaac and Victor both stood up as did Zoe, and they engulfed her in one of most heartfelt hugs she had ever had. Zoe could feel her anger ebb away as Isaac continued talking and now she just felt so glad that she had these two great men in her life. After the hug she took a step back and looked at Victor who still looked guilty.

“I know what you wanted to do; Vic, but next time, tell me okay?” He nodded and hugged her again kissing her temple and then flicking the bill of her cap,

 “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted to tell you to take off your snapback because that is such bad manners?” He said laughing which resulted in Zoe just rolling her eyes but taking it off.

“Better?” She said.

“Better.”

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

The rest of Brunch went by uneventful and Zak was glad for that. He knew Zoe had been walking on Eggshells ever since her dad had told her about Maria’s birthday, But what her brother’s had done was a very nice thing that not many would do. Not everyone would be as accepting as the Cruz and Ruiz family would be.

He shook himself of that trail of thought instantly, his Mom and Dad had made their choice and in doing that, Zak had found himself a better family. One that although wasn’t related to him by blood, still treated him as a brother; or maybe that cousin that turned into your brother cause you were just around them so much. Either way, he was glad to be a part of them.

After everyone finished and the bill was paid, which became a battle in itself since Victor, Isaac, and Zak all wanted to pay, which they all did as they split the bill in threes, they made their way outside. Joel and Jasper were talking to Zoe, telling them about their turtle named Celery and how it was getting really big, when Isaac and Victor came up on either side of him.

He raised a brow and lifted his arms, “I swear I’m sorry for what I said about the Lakers.” Isaac snorted while Victor just shook his head.

 “No its nothing like that, we just wanted to know something.”

“Are you and my sister really not dating? There’s nothing romantic, there?” Isaac asked, and Zak could hear the genuine curiosity in the way he asked the question.

Zak shrugged, “We’re really just great friends, and I see her as my sister.” He answered and Isaac nodded, but Victor didn’t seem entirely pleased by the answer.

“So you don’t feel anything for her? Just… Brotherly love?” Zak looked over at where Zoe was and looked at her, really looked at her. Zoe was different from any girl he had met, she was stronger and much more closed off, yeah, but underneath that hard layer was someone who really just wanted to be loved and cared for although she’d never admit to it. Any guy would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend, but she just hadn’t found the right guy.

It wasn’t because she wasn’t attractive, shit; she was gorgeous even without makeup. Her skin was a pale crème tone that was just flawless, her eyes were gorgeous, and she had everything a guy would want, not to sound vulgar, but she had great tits and a good size butt. Although she would say that she didn’t get the curves like her dad’s family had, she did just not as prominent as them. Her body shape fit with her thin frame.

Zak had witnessed firsthand how puberty had struck her, and when he was younger he had pushed himself to like her, but all that had come of that was simple surprise peck on the lips on New Year’s, when he had been fifteen and she had been thirteen. That had also come with a kick in the balls and the silent treatment for more than two weeks.

But he knew what Victor was really asking was that if right now he felt anything for her and the answer was that yes he did love her, mostly as a sister but there would always be that bit in the back of his mind that wanted a bit more, but he didn’t want to hurt her and hurt himself in the process if it didn’t work out. He didn’t want to use her as an experiment, which would blow up in his face either way. Maybe in another life, maybe in another dimension where he didn’t like guys, but in this one he couldn’t.

“Maybe in the past, but right now I don’t. Just brotherly love.” He answered, looking away from Zoe and to her older brothers who looked at her and then to him. “Why do you ask?”

Victor looked at Isaac and then too him. “I… I don’t know it’s just in the way you guys look at each other…” He trailed off, not sure how to explain.

 “You guys are so in sync. You know what she’s feeling or she knows what you’re feeling. She’s way more open with you, tells you things that we don’t even know. It’s just… it surprises us every time we see you guys because…”

“Because you don’t know how a girl and a guy can be friends without having that romantic connection.”  Zak finished for them and they just nodded. “It’s because we know so much about each other that we just click like that. Zoe knows almost everything about me and I know almost everything about her. I don’t know how to describe it, I’ve seen her at her worst, and she’s seen me at mine.” He shrugged and for a moment he just watched Zoe as she interacted with the boys. She smiled at something Joel said which must have been amazing to the five year old because he was using a lot of hang gestures.

“Whatever it is, I’m glad Zoe has you. She needs someone to talk to about anything and everything.” Zak nodded in agreement, and after saying goodbye to the twins, watched as they hugged their younger sister. Zoe smiled and gave a final wave before walking towards Zak.

 “Well that was interesting.” Zoe said putting her Snapback on, and grabbing her keys from her pocket.

“That was interesting. Thought you were going to get up and leave when Hayley started asking all those questions.” Zak put his hands inside the pockets of his jeans as they began to walk to their cars.

 “Nah, I wouldn’t have left. Hayley’s just had a baby I know why she said those things. Plus she felt really bad, was apologizing the whole time as I said goodbye. Though what I really want to know is what you and my brothers were talking about.”

She turned as they arrived at her car and she looked up at him with a smirk on her face, her blue gray eyes watching him intently. “Nothing much, just asked the usual. Why I wasn’t dating you and such? Thanked me for being awesome and being by your side.”

“I highly doubt they said the awesome bit, but nice to know you compliment yourself.”

“Honey, I don’t need to compliment myself when I’m fucking fabulous.” He ran a hand through his hair and she just shook her head.

“So I’ll see you at four-thirty?” She said sticking her fist out, “Yup, see you at four-thirty.”

They bumped fists and he walked over to his car. He climbed into his Camaro and checked his phone, it was barely twelve, but maybe he could see if Joey was free right now so they could get the things quicker and he’d have time to drop them off at home. He sent a text to Joey and put his phone in the cup holder, before driving out of the parking spot and heading to the street.

He pulled up behind of Zoe who he winked at when he caught sight of her in her mirror. She smiled and flipped him off which he returned with a sign gesturing to his watch, meaning what time. She rolled her eyes and waved as she turned to the left, heading to Mary and Ken’s while he turned right, heading in the direction of Joey’s home.

Joey texted him back a few minutes later saying that he was free, and jokingly put that Zak was lucky he had gotten dressed or he would have to be waiting a couple of hours. Zak just smiled at that before he sent a quick text back saying he’d see him in fifteen, while he was at a red light of course.

It didn’t take that long since there was no traffic so in less than ten, he arrived at Joey’s home. From what he had heard, when Kalel, Tyler, and Joey had helped him decorate the house, Joey had a roommate who he had been living with for a little over a year with. He wasn’t sure what her name was, but Joey had only said good things about her. Zak parked the Camaro in their driveway, and texted Joey letting him now he was outside.

Zak had the sudden urge to make sure he looked nice, and after playing around with a couple of hair strands and putting on some white rimmed sunglasses, He deemed himself presentable. This was right on time since Joey walked out of his house, not even three seconds later. Joey was wearing a pair of Aviator sunglasses, a Grey button up shirt, and some jeans that stopped at the knee. He wore some Toms, and in his hand was his phone and wallet. He waved at Zak with a small smile and went around the car to the passenger side. He opened the car door and as he was settling himself in, chuckled.

 “What? Is it dirty?” Zak asked worried, as he looked at the floor of the passenger side but Joey just waved, brushing him off.

 “No, It’s just you really reminded me of Derek Hale from Teen Wolf, except you’d be the All-American boy version of him.”

Zak chuckled, “Yeah, you have no idea how many people have told me that, especially when I’m wearing my Leather Jacket.” He joked as he pulled the car out of the driveway and headed down the street, “You’re going to have to tell me where to go, since I’m completely out of my element here.”

“Yeah no worries just take this street down and we’ll come up to a Wal-Mart and Food 4 less. That’s okay right?” He said looking at him and Zak nodded, “Yeah, though I’m just telling you that I’m going to buy the stuff.”

Joey shook his head, “No, I asked you to do the video and we’re already filming it at your house. I’ll pay for it.” He argued and Zak looked over at him as he pulled up to a red light.

He raised a brow, “Joey, I’m going to buy the stuff.” The other man stared at him right back, pushing up his glasses onto his head so Zak could see his emerald green eyes which were narrowed, in challenge.

“No, I am.”

“We can do this all day, Joey, but you can rest assured that I am going to buy the things.” Zak watched Joey’s eyes crinkle in mischief his mouth quirking up in a challenging smile, “Oh Really? And how are you going to do that?”

He spoke and something about the way he said it made Zak’s spine tingle. Zak smiled his wolfish grin and out of habit rubbed the side of his mouth, before looking back at Joey whose eyes seemed to waver between his eyes and something else, Was It his mouth?

He didn’t know but he couldn’t help but accept the challenge, “Because if you don’t,” He whispered staring at him intently which seemed to make Joey squirm, “We’re not moving.” He finished sitting back and smiling as Joey blinked and then glared at him.

 “You’re such an A-hole.” Joey grumbled crossing his arms over his chest, his lips puckering in a pout. “You wouldn’t do it.” He said trying to call his bluff but Zak only smiled wider, looking ahead as the light turned green and the first of the three cars in front of him started to go.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Joey said staring ahead as the second car started to inch forward, “I wouldn’t be.”

Zak said in a sing-song tone, just as the third started moving. Joey’s face instantly changed and he looked at him in Disbelief, “Zachary, you wouldn’t.”

 “But I would Joseph.” The car in front of his was a few inches ahead and any minute now the honks would start and Joey knew it, “Fine! Just go!” He hissed and Zak smiled as he started driving. Joey crossed his arms and stared out the window, while Zak continued driving.

After a few minutes Zak can’t help but glance over at Joey who is still staring out the window, and Zak has to stop the little laugh that is itching at his throat at his expression. It’s like a little storm cloud is thundering over his head with how his brows are furrowed and his mouth is turned downwards.

“You mad?” He asks and Joey just huffs still looking outside and grumbling a small, ‘No’ under his breath.

Zak flicks his knee which makes Joey look at him, and Zak gives him his kindest and most apologetic smile he can come up with. Which seems to be enough since the other man just rolls his eyes and leans back into the leather seat looking ahead instead of to the side.

“I don’t know how Zoe deals with you.” He says smiling at the feigned shocked expression that Zak puts on his face.

“I have no idea what you mean, I am the bestest Best friend she could ever have.”

“Bestest, isn’t even a word.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t aware I was friends with a English teacher.”

“I wasn’t even aware we were friends.” Joey teases back and Zak stares at him in surprise and amusement.

 “You want me to be completely honest with you?” Joey nods and Zak grins, “I thought you hated me the first time we met.”

Joey’s eyes widen and he looks at him in surprise, “Why would you think that?” He says in compete disbelief.

Zak just shrugs, “I don’t know, you were always quiet when I was in the room. Kalel and Tyler would be all friendly and talkative and you were to but only with them. I just thought you found me annoying, and then when you came in with Tyler yesterday I thought that you thought I was a dick since you were unsure of how I would respond to us doing a video together. I’m such a girl, looking into things to deeply.” He said chuckling in order to cover up his awkwardness.

He wasn’t used to people not liking him and the situation with Joey in the beginning had just been… strange. Joey rarely talked to him only to ask questions about the house and then when Zak would talk to Kalel and Tyler he would look anywhere at him. He didn’t know if Joey found him annoying or just a douche bag. Tyler and Kalel told him that Joey was just shy, but he had seen him interact with them and it was nothing like how he interacted with him. But right now, that they were just one on one, Zak could see that Joey was a great guy who could keep up with his humor and he liked that in any person.

Joey stares at him with wide green eyes before they soften and he smiles gently, “Your such a sweet guy.”

And Zak becomes confused.

“What?” He says taken back.

“When I first met you I expected you to be different ya know? You’re energetic in your videos and you’re a boxer, and you’re tall. You’re really intimidating and you don’t even know it.”

“Intimidating? How?”

“Not in like in a bad way, I guess intimidating isn’t the right word, you step into a room and your just so _You_ , Your nice, funny, handsome, and charismatic, everyone sees you instantly. When I met you, I… I don’t know. I guess I just wanted you to like me, and I didn’t know what to say for you to think I was cool.”

Joey watches him anxiously as they pull into the small lot where the Wal-Mart, Pay Less, and Food 4 Less are. Zak pulls into an empty parking lot and turns off the engine, turning his body to face Joey who is tapping his fingers on his legs. Zak breathes through his nose; this was not what he had expected. It seems they both had the wrong idea about the other. The question is what do they do know to move on.

Zak smiles and extends his hand in Joey’s direction, and Joey blinks unsure of what this means. “We both had wrong impressions of the other, I thought you hated me and you thought I was intimidating, so how about we start off fresh. I’m Zachary James Meyers or just Zak, and I think you’re pretty awesome.”

Joey can’t help the grin on his face as he grips Zak’s hand giving it a firm shake, “I’m Joseph Michael Graceffa aka Joey, and you are something special.”

They grin like complete dorks as they let go and chuckle slightly, “You don’t mind me Vlogging right?” Zak says as he reaches into the back seat to get his Camera, “This is Debra the Magnificent.” He said in his best snobbish voice which made Joey laugh.

The other man grabbed his phone, “As long as you don’t mind me Vlogging.”

“Guys who vlog together, stay together.” Zak joked as he opened his car door and got out; not seeing the way Joey watched him with soft eyes.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

When Zoe pulled up to Mary and Ken’s house, she was greeted by the sight of Mary coming down the street walking Betty. The older woman grinned and waved which Zoe returned as she hopped out of her jeep. Betty Brutal instantly began to whine and tug on her leash as she caught scent of the other female.

 “Honestly, not even when Ken and I first got here was she this excited.”

Mary said as she hugged Zoe, which the younger returned before kneeling and petting Betty. Mary seeing that Betty wasn’t going to get over Zoe anytime soon, volunteered to carry the box where the Game Cube was while the other carried Betty inside.

“So how was Brunch?” Mary asked as they walked through the small white gate and towards the door.

“It was nice, got to see my Nephews and my baby Niece.”

“Please tell me you got pictures.” Mary asked as she looked over at her, Zoe rolling her eyes as she scratched Betty behind her ears.

“Yes I have pictures; I’ll let you see the babies.”

“What I really want to see is your brothers; I wanna see what features you share.” She said grinning as she walked through the door.

Instantly, Zoe heard Ken’s scream from the Living room followed by another man’s cheer which she could only suspect was Mark. And just as she was about to second guess herself she felt Mary’s hand wrap in a comforting gesture around her wrist. Her blue eyes are warm and comforting and she can’t help but relax.

“Just breathe okay? Talk if you feel comfortable and joke if you want to, we’re playing Mario Party for a reason.”

“Mary? Is Zoe here?” Ken calls from the room and Mary smiles before walking into the living room with the box.

“Close the door will ya?” She says over her shoulder as she winks at her.

Zoe holds Betty tighter against her and the dog seems to know since she licks her neck. She knows that when she closes the door she’s not going to be able to turn back but what surprises her the most, is that she kind of doesn’t want to. She doesn’t feel as Nervous as she thought she would, maybe it’s because of the good mood she’s in after the brunch, maybe it’s because of Mary said, or maybe it’s Betty either way she closes the door behind her and tries to swallow down her anxiety.

She walks into the living room and Ken’s build is instantly in her face, giving her a hug, “Hey there, you want something to drink?” She can feel him laughing, before she can even hear it. His chest rumbling and she can’t help but pinch his bicep.

“Honestly just because you’re tall doesn’t mean you can use it to your advantage you douche.” This makes Mary, Ken, and once Ken moves, Mark laugh as she finally spots him. The other man is sitting on the Sofa, his face sporting a huge grin which makes his narrow eyes even narrower behind the lenses of his glasses. His Dark hair is in its usual ruffled do, which he reaches up to mess with as he continues to laugh. He’s wearing a Red and Black Flannel with Jeans and some vans. He looks very casual but Zoe is pretty sure that if some of his fans were here they’d be swooning. He stands up and looks at Zoe, a small smile on his lips and his brown eyes crinkling at the edges.

“You must be Game It.”

 “And you must be the famous Markiplier.” She responds, and Mark chuckles, “I guess I am, it’s really great to meet you, Ken talks about you all the time.”

He extends his arm in a friendly hug and Zoe returns it, although it’s brief it feels like a major step for her. When they step back from each other Ken is smiling at his girlfriend, while Mary is hiding her little smile as she connects the game to the TV.

 “So what do you guys want to drink?” Ken asks. After they get the game set up and Ken returns with a four water bottle and four cokes, they begin to record. Ken does his usual introduction and after introducing everyone else they go into the main game screen. For the first game they decide to play everyone versus everyone just to get the competitive juices flowing which Zoe and Mary look at Ken and Mark who just chuckle. Ken chooses Waluigi, Mary chooses Daisy, Mark chooses Yoshi, while Zoe goes with her all-time favorite which is Toad.

“You guys don’t want extra stars right?” Ken says as he sets the rules up and everyone shakes their head, “Which is the best board?” Ken asks looking at Zoe who moves her hand over Clockwork Castle.

“This one is pretty simple; you have to catch up to Donkey Kong, since every turn he moves up spaces and such, to get a star.”

 “It’s pretty.” Mary comments and Zoe looks over at her from where she’s sitting next to Ken.

She knows something is up between the two of them because of how they squished her and Mark together. Its Mark sitting on the edge of the L shaped Sofa, and then it’s Zoe who is facing the TV her knees a couple inches away from Mark who is facing the right wall and who has to crane his neck to the left to see the TV. Next to Zoe is Ken and then Mary, who looks extremely pleased with herself.

Zoe just shakes her head as they begin to play, each of them taking a turn to roll the dice to choose the order the character will move. It’s Ken who is first, Then Zoe who is second, Mark in Third, and Mary in fourth. The minute the game begins everyone starts getting Competitive and Just Hilarious.

Every chance she gets, Zoe is stealing Coins from Mary which Ken finds hilarious until Mark starts doing it to him. Then Ken gets serious and the first chance he gets to steal coins he ends up tapping the wrong button and stealing from Mary who just stares at him. Mark bursts out laughing and Zoe can’t help the grin that grows on her face.

During their twelfth turn Zoe finally gets a star since she finally catches up to Donkey Kong and has enough coins to buy one. But of course Mary gets her payback and steals it from her which makes Ken and Mark erupt in, ‘Oh’s’. Which creates a free for all, since then everyone starts stealing and buying stars.

By the final count, Mark wins with two stars and fifteen coins, Ken with Two stars and five coins, Zoe with One star and thirty two coins, and Mary with one star and five coins. Then they take a break which finds Zoe alone in the living room with Mark since Ken went to the bathroom and Mary went to go put a package in her room.

“You just moved here to LA right?” He says taking a sip of Coke and she nods. “Yeah, I flew in on Thursday.” “Came for the thrill of Youtuber life or...?” He asked putting down his can and leaning forward watching her with interest. “I guess you could say that, Zak, my roommate wanted to move over here so I followed, but my half-brothers, grandma, and most of my family is here. My dad’s moving over here as well hopefully before the fourth of July. You just moved here too right?”

Mark nods, “Yeah in January not as recent as you but I just moved into a new house with some friends about two months ago. I don’t know if you know the Cyndago guys?”

She nods smiling, “Yeah Ryan and Daniel right?” He nods as well.

“You didn’t like your old apartment?” She asked and could tell by Mark’s uncomfortable laugh that it wasn’t the apartment.

 “Bad roommate?” She said smiling gently and he nodded, “Yeah, ex-girlfriend.”

 “Oh, Sorry for asking.” She said apologetically.

But he shook his head, “No it’s totally fine, I guess I kind of messed up since we broke up a week ago before I was set to move in and for the first month it was fine but on the second it was just really awkward. She brought over guys and… Yeah.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and Zoe felt really uncomfortable about it, but she also felt kind of bad for him. Mark was a nice guy and for her, if she was in that situation it would have been tough. She bit her lip before pushing herself to giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

“Sorry about that happening, though if it hadn’t I guess you wouldn’t be living with the Cyndago guys.” He nodded and Zoe ran a hand through her hair trying to think of something.

“So where were you living before?” She asked, and Mark instantly lightened up again.

“Cincinnati, Ohio. I was born in Oahu, Hawaii and then was raised in Cincinnati. My brother, Mom, and Step-Mom are still there. You?”

“Born here in Palmdale, California then was raised by my dad in Minneapolis, Minnesota, before coming back here.”

Mark smiled and Zoe couldn’t help but return it, “Guess we are miles from our Home, huh?” 

She couldn’t agree more, giving him a small smile as a sign of agreement as Ken walked in. “So has Zoe told you that she’s never played Outlast or Five nights at Freddy’s?” Zoe groaned and Mark stared at her in surprise, “You’re lying!”

“Nope,” He said as he sat next to her, “She’s never played them, she has them downloaded on her PC and Console but she hasn’t played them.”

“I’ve told you that I’ll play them if you play them with me but all you say is, ‘Yeah, Later’.” She said in her best voice of Ken who rolled his eyes, “It’s not the same as being on Skype. You need to be there in person and, I’ve played five nights at Freddy’s once and I didn’t like it.”

 “Then you don’t know what good games are.” Mark said in a little kid voice which made Ken shake his head as he got up and started to check the camera for the next recording.

“You really haven’t played them?” He asked genuinely surprised. And Zoe felt her cheeks redden at being put on the spot. She shook her head, “I really haven’t, I mean I’ve played scary games like Resident Evil, Silent Hill, and Slender Man. But when it’s come to those two they are just such popular games that I don’t wanna botch it too bad.”

Mark nodded his head in understanding before he glance over at her, “So how about if you get a very Handsome and intelligent guide to walk you through it.” He said smiling.

Zoe couldn’t help it; something about Mark just let her know that she could tease him, “Ken already said he wasn’t interested.” She said smiling and Mark’s face was priceless, he was so surprised by her teasing that it took him a moment to register she was joking.

“Oh Har-de-Har, very funny. But I’m serious if you want why not have the King of Five Nights at Freddy’s be your guide; I mean if you want of course.” He rubbed the back of his neck and Zoe picked up that this was a nervous habit of his.

“Yeah sure, do you have your cell phone?” He nodded eagerly and took his phone out, Zoe told him her phone number and he typed in her number, saving it into the IPhone.

 “I start work tomorrow but just text me to let me know when you’re free and we’ll work from there.” She said, feeling a blush creeping on her neck but which she brushed off. “Yeah that’s great.”

“Alright whose ready to Lose!” Yelled Mary as she walked back into the room, ending their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we have another huge chapter here you guys! This is my Christmas present to all of you. Also just two things, the First would be that what Zak is feeling is something that I felt in a friendship once with a great guy friend. You have such a great relationship with someone as a friend that you start to wonder, briefly about if that relationship would work if you switched it to a romantic one. In his case its much more difficult because he doesn't want to mess it up with Zoe and he knows that he's just going to hurt her because he prefers men. But he is still a bit in denial. Second, Zoe talks to Mark about her family and such because she's trying to be a bit more friendly and because come on, even she cant be an ass to Mark, the nicest guy ever. Anyways just wanted to get this out in the open. Thanks for reading and Hope you guys leave a comment for feedback. Merry Late Christmas and Happy Early New Year!


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Criminal Minds for inspiring this chapter! xP

Pain. Searing hot pain and blinding darkness envelops her in a tightening embrace that leaves her gasping, yearning to scream but not able to for lack of air. She can hear distant screams and yells, followed by sirens, but still she can’t scream. It’s like theirs balls of cotton clogging her throat and all she can feel is the spine-tingling agony that is starting from her chest and oozing out into other parts of her body.

 Something wet and warm is starting to soak into her, and it’s sticky. She tries to yell but all that comes out is a broken gasp, and then she feels another wave of pain that hits her like a shock, makes her body feel like it’s being set aflame. A broken cry escapes her mouth and that’s the only noise she can make, with her lack of oxygen. The burning in her lungs begins to grow; expanding until she feels like the darkness is enveloping her, dragging her down. Something breaks the hold, a voice; she hears her name being called from the darkness. First it’s soft, distant, and watery, but then she hears it louder, clearer, next to her.

“Zoe!” She gasps, her eyes opening. The dark shadow in front of her shakes her, and she feels fear, cold and icy in her stomach. The darkness begins to brighten and she sees two blue eyes, filled with concern and uncertainty.

It’s Zak. She’s with Zak. She’s at home. It was a dream.

“Fucking shit.” She curses, her words breaking as she shivers. Zoe breathes through her nose and exhales through her mouth, the first few shaking as her body fights through the fear that lingers in the back of her mind. Zak grips her hand under her covers and gives a squeeze as he waits, not saying a word.

Zoe has to fight the urge to rip her hand away, to shove him off, and seek shelter in her bathroom. To hide in there until she’s fine and pretend that she’s the strong and almighty Zoe that everyone knows. But the dream, the nightmare, the distorted memory was too realistic for her to do it. She can’t make herself move, her legs feel like lead, and the only thing she can do is squeeze Zak’s hand. He moves closer to her and leans down; giving her an awkward and uncomfortable hug since she’s on her side curled up in a ball. He places a kiss against her hair and strokes her back as she continues to breathe, tremors still wracking her body but lessening as the seconds tick by.

When she’s calmer he leans back and rubs circles on her hand with his thumb, “The car accident?” He asks and she just nods. They stay silent, the only noise being her loud exhales. She opens her eyes and sees Zak clearly. Zak’s hair is in a messy style and looks slightly damp, he’s wearing a smooth looking tank top with a pair of Running shorts, his arms are glistening with sweat and she smiles weakly, “You went running?”

He glances over at her and smiles, “Yeah, I went running earlier than usual, to make you some lunch.” His smile dims slightly as he puts a strand of her hair behind her ear and out of her face, “I’m glad I did. I knew you had nightmares Zoe, but fucking hell. The scream you let out terrified me.”

She squeezed his wrist as she sat up, “Their usually not that…bad.” She finished lamely.

She stood up and took off her baggy pajama shirt, leaving her in a Tank and her sweats. She tossed the shirt in her laundry basket and as she went to grab her towel Zak pulled her gently towards him, turning her to face him. Zoe looked at the ground, “Zoe, are you sure you’re okay?” She nodded.

“Words, Zoe.” He urged, and she sighed before looking into his bright ocean blue eyes.

 “I’m fine. It just… They… The dreams just come up and I’m not sure how bad they’re gonna be. Sometimes it’s just noise and flickers of light, other times I dream of being at the hospital, and sometimes its memories of the accident and the pain… I’m just lucky you woke me up before I dreamt of the hospital and when they remove the glass and… and the metal.”

She looks away and Zak pulls her into a hug, Zoe doesn’t fight him, she does the opposite, clutching the fabric of his tank top as she pulls him closer to her. She fights down the tears and just focuses on his warmth, on his smell, on his very presence. She can hear the steady thumping of his heart, as her head lies against his chest, and she can’t stop herself from saying what’s on her mind.

“It doesn’t get easier. You always tell me that I shouldn’t hate her, that at some point I have to forgive her. But how can you forgive someone who has formed the very person you have become. How can you forgive someone who has broken you, so deeply, when you were just a kid? I can’t even have someone stare at me for more than five seconds before I feel the urge to walk away or squirm or… or just snap at them. I can’t open up to anyone without putting them through trials and fucking hell. And even then I’m always second guessing them. Thinking at what point their going to just throw it back in my face. Or at what point their going to realize, you know what you’re not worth my time, turn and walk away. I just… I’m just…”

 She didn’t even know how to finish that sentence. She had already said enough, letting Zak see into her, raw and vulnerable. Something so deep, something that he didn’t even know, no, that she never had let him know in the thirteen years of their friendship. He squeezes her against him, using himself almost as a shield, as if his very presence can somehow protect her from her thoughts.

“Zoe, you are the strongest person I know. And I am your friend because of that and many other things. You’re the funniest person I know, and sometimes you don’t even try. When it comes to your family and people you care about, you’d fight tooth and nail for them. You’re the kindest and sweetest and most unselfish person I’ve ever met. You would give yourself up for the people you love, without even a second thought. But your only flaw is how you self-deprecate yourself. How you put yourself down, and make yourself seem worthless. You see yourself in such a hideous light that at times I just stare at you and think, man what the hell happened. I don’t know when you’ll tell me the full story about your accident, because all I know is that your mom had a part of the accident, and it’s all hidden under wraps with the only three people knowing is your Dad, her, and you.”

He let her go and held her at a distance, seeing her watery eyes and shaking his head, “And still, right now when you feel at your weakest, you still refuse to cry and let it go. And maybe in a way, even if you cry or if you don’t, there’s no winning. You still have to deal with it, endure, and just keep living. But you’ve gotten this far haven’t you? All you have to do is just keep moving forward, keep doing it, and at some point someone will come into your life. Someone who will show you, that Hey, you’re alright.”

Zoe opened her mouth, too protest, to tell him that he had shown her that it was alright. That he had become something far greater than she had imagined when they had first met. That he had achieved something that not many would ever do. But he once again shook his head, “I’m your best friend. I’m your brother. I’m your rock. And shit, you’re all those things for me, except in a girl version. But, you know everything about me, about what I’ve gone through with my parents, the struggles I’ve had to endure, the years of denial, the heart breaks and not feeling that connection with a girl.”

“Obviously not in that order, but you were there. And although you’ve let me in, you’ve also sealed me off, and I want-No- I know that there is that one special guy out there, whose going to push your buttons, get under your skin, and make you feel things you’ve never thought you’d feel before. Then you’re gonna realize that you trust him, that you can’t live a day without him, and that you love him so much that you wanna spend the rest of your life with him. And you can bet your sweet ass that I’m gonna pat that guy on the back and say, Dude you got yourself a fucking million dollar prize with this chick.  Because if I could, I would give you the love that you so badly desire, but I can’t. I wish I could but, I fucking cant.”

Zoe could see the heartbreak in his eyes, the way his lip quivered, and she pulled Zak to her again, hugging him with all her might. This time it was her turn to squeeze him, to hold him to her, in an attempt to soften the pain. They were both broken, in their own ways. Him wanting to be a person he couldn’t be, to please everyone and fall into what he believed to be their expectations.

While she just wanted to find someone who loved her for her, who could look past all her baggage and see her for whom she really was. That knew everything, absolutely everything, and that she didn’t feel like she was walking on eggshells, trying to not break them and fall into an uncomfortable topic. Who would find out and stare at her uncomfortable, and say, ‘You’re so depressing’, or, ‘Oh, you’re so Emo’. Someone that she could tell that she was sad, down, or upset, and they wouldn’t let it slip by or just stare at her and say, well smile more, or something like that.

“Aren’t we a pair?” He said chuckling, as he leaned back and wiped his eyes, checking his watch. “It’s barely 5:20 and we’re already crying.”

“The best way to wake up.” She said smirking as he laughed the sadness and frowns wiping off his face. And she couldn’t help but smile softly, knowing that the tense moment had passed.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

 After their heartfelt moment, Zoe hopped into the shower and Zak walked out to give her some privacy. He vlogged a bit, just telling people what he would be doing for the day, and of course directing them to Joey’s channel where they would post the smoothie challenge, since Joey had asked him. Though, Zak would probably ask him to film maybe a Dare challenge or something, he had an idea in mind but he still needed to figure out the rules.

He headed into the kitchen, the first weak rays of sunlight coming in through the large window of the living room. Oh, how he loved mornings, well more specifically dawn. The quietness and peacefulness that just filled the city, no honks or rumbles of engines that polluted the quiet as people rushed off to work.

He leaned against the counter, picking up his coffee mug, and taking a sip of the pitch black liquid. He had left the kettle on the stove, still hot from boiling, just in case if Zoe wanted a Tea or one of her rare coffee days. He put his mug down and grabbed his phone as he went through his usual routine of scanning through his Twitter and Instagram, seeing what everyone was doing and what was going on in the world.

He answered some questions, commented on one of Kalel’s pictures of Buki, and posted a pic of Zoe’s lunch that he had prepared, packed in a neat brown bag. It was a simple caption, just a, “Good Luck on your first Day, Lioness.” He knew Zoe would feel a hundred times better since that was what her Father called her any time she needed a pick me up.

Instantly people began to comment, wondering where she worked, if she was leaving Youtube, which he scoffed at, and what she did. But Zoe had been adamant about keeping her Job location a secret from their viewers. She wanted her Youtube Career and her Nursing Career to stand alone and although Zak had tried to persuade her to vlog at work, she flat out refused. Zak understood, because let’s face it; some viewers would probably break their arm on purpose just to have her as their vitals nurse.

Zoe, even got a job in a small community hospital a distance away from where they lived, about forty minutes, just so if anyone did find out where they were renting, they wouldn’t find her in a nearby hospital. It was Smart; Zak had to give her that. He was surprised that people hadn’t figured out where he worked yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time since they had already found out where he went to his boxing classes. Yesterday, some kid walked in and spotted them, soon enough five teens were crowding around the ring watching him practice while two other boys walked over to Zoe to ask what she was doing.

Zak and Zoe had found it amusing and even humored the adolescents, letting them watch early snippets of their videos which she was editing, and uploading a few. Then after a few pictures the teens were off, and Zak had a brief chat with his coach Fernando, who decided that they would be doing his practices in one of the back rooms of the gym, which had its own personal ring and punching bags as to not get any other persons attention since word was bound to spread.

Zak didn’t feel like a celebrity, he felt more like a guy who had a lot of friends, friends who he rarely got to see but when he did they would ask for pictures. But that’s what he signed up for, of course in the beginning it had just been for the fun of making videos but now he had viewers to please and entertain, which in all honesty was enough motivation for him to push himself and not procrastinate as he used to do.

Procrastination is never good in life. He thanked God every day that Zoe was organized as hell, since he often did things on whims; she on the other hand, had a perfect schedule. What time the Video’s would go up, when they would post video game let’s play, and even just random little live streams here and there to bring something different. If it weren’t for her recording as well, Zak swore she was his manager or publicist.

Then, Speaking of the devil, Zoe walks in. Her hands are twirling her hair into a bun, and then with such finesse she wraps it up with a black hair band. She’s wearing a pair of Navy Blue scrubs with a small V-neck, which shows her white undershirt. She’s wearing a pair of Chucks and has her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. He smiles at her as he takes a sip of his coffee, Zoe raising a brow at him.

“What?” She asks completely cool and collected as if this morning never happened. Another thing to add to the list of why he loves Zoe; keep it to her to act as if nothing major has occurred. “Nothing much, just thinking that I should thank your dad for your organization skills.”

She snorts, shaking her head as she grabs one of her Thermos cups, a long and thin stainless steel bottle-looking mug, which she fills with hot water. “Well when you grow up with a man who believes that sweeping and having clean dishes is pretty much what a clean house consists of, you learn how to have Organizing skills. Plus, you suck and procrastinate.”

“If I suck then you swallow.” He mutters, which earns him a punch in the arm.

He chuckles as she puts some coffee powder into her cup, stirring it and then pouring three spoonfuls of sugar. Zak smiles silently as he continues drinking his coffee since he knows he’s passed his taste for heavily sugared black coffee to Zoe. Zoe puts her spoon inside the sink before staring at it, seeing the pans, knives, and spoons which are littered there. She raises a brow and he smiles innocently.

 “I made you a BLT sandwich and some Dinosaur chicken nuggets. You have your lunch at one or two right? I put them in that one container that keeps them warm for long periods of time. Plus I put some Cheetos, a water bottle, and a rice crispy treat in there. You’re welcome.”

He can tell that she tries to fight the smile that is creeping on her face, first by biting her lip and then by sucking in her cheeks, but she can’t help but smile. Her Grey Blue eyes meeting his, “Did you put Ketchup or Ranch?”

“Both.”

 “This is why you’re my friend.” She says sticking out her fist, which he bumps with his own.

 “Now I need to go, or I’ll get there late.” She grabs her Lunch Bag, Thermos, and her keys before looking over at him, putting her hand on her hip, “You need a shower, and you stink.” And with that she’s out the door and leaves him in the peaceful stillness of the apartment, sipping at his coffee.

After finishing his cup, he follows Zoe’s advice and hops into the shower himself. When he gets out, he dries himself off, and after searching around his closet decides on a Grey shirt that’s made of soft and thin material, a pair of Dark blue jeans, one of his gray Hats, and a pair of Grey and White Jordans. He looks himself over in the mirror, before adding a small amount of Gel to his damp hair.

After he’s finished, he gets to work cleaning the house. There isn’t much to clean, since Zoe cleaned up only three days ago, but he wipes down the kitchen counters just so it’s presentable. He brings out some of his recording equipment, His large camera which is on a tripod, the circular light that he uses to vlog sometimes and needs a good lighting, and the things he bought with Joey. He kept the non-perishables in the paper bag that they had given him in the store, while all the other things that he needed he had kept in the fridge in a Plastic one.

He grins as he remembers Zoe’s face when she came back from recording with Ken, Mary, and Mark. She never did like Pigs feet. He leaves the items in it while he angles the Kitchen table the right way, placing it right in front of the camera, and moving two of the four chairs over to the Living room so that they won’t be in the way. He grabs the blender, and after some searching, finds an orange extension cord. He connects it to one of the outlets on the counter and plugs everything in, placing the blender on the table.

As he’s about to take the things out of the paper bag, his phone starts ringing, soft chimes filling the silent apartment. He checks his watch, and furrows his brows as he sees it’s barely 7:30 in the morning, too early for it to be Joey, and too late to be Zoe. He jogs across the kitchen and into his room grabbing his cellphone. He smiles gently as he sees that it’s Mr. Barrett, the older gentleman from next door.

He slides his thumb across the screen and presses the phone to his ear. “Good Morning, Mr. Barrett.” He answers cheerfully, as he heads back into the kitchen.

“Good Morning, Zachary, glad to see you’re up and about so early. I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

“Of course Not, Mr. Barrett. You know I always got time. What’s up?”

“You’re a good man, my boy. I wanted to ask you for a favor. I have this shelf, the one filled with photos of the girls and my wife, Lucy, that’s been creaking. I think one of the screws came loose. Do you think you can come over and check on it?”

He agrees and after saying a quick goodbye, hangs up. He grabs his keys, just in case, since he always somehow gets wrapped up in the older man’s home, and walks out. He closes the door behind him and walks the short distance to his neighbor’s door. He gives it two firm knocks and waits. A few seconds later, Mr. Barrett is there.

He’s wearing a Blue Baseball Cap, Blue Jacket zipped up, and a pair of Khaki pants. He’s wearing his reading glasses and in his hand is a hammer, and Zak notices that his thumb is wrapped up. “Arthur, you should have called me sooner…” He starts but hushes when the older man waves him off walking back into his apartment. His apartment is just like Zak’s except the walls are decorated in many pictures and items that must hold fond memories.

“Son, I may be old but I’m not disabled. A bit of blood isn’t going to kill me.” He grumbles and Zak shuts the door following the older Gent to the shelf that he wants fixed. Zak knows which shelf it is, since the older man always seems to gravitate towards it. It’s a long wood shelf that has dozens of pictures, images of his daughters starting from their birth to know, and of course of his wife, their first date, their wedding, their anniversaries, and many others that show dates scattered around their timeline. He knows the story behind each one of these photos, because Arthur had told them to him the first day they had met. The Ex-Soldier knew that Zak would listen to his ramblings, and better yet, he would enjoy the stories told.

Zak gives the shelf a glance over before he grasps the edge and gives it a gentle tug down. Instantly the wood creaks and inches a bit, “Yeah, It’s a loose screw. You got a flat head screw driver?” Arthur nods and heads into his bedroom, where Hugo slowly walks out, His tongue hanging out of his mouth. Zak crouches down and the dog head butts his chest, placing a paw on his knee as Zak scratches it behind the ears.

“How are you, Old Man?” He jokes, and the dog, almost as if understanding, breaths through his nose, as if trying to huff. He grins and pats his belly before standing, once Mr. Barrett enters.

“Here you go.” He hands him the screw driver and Zak gets to work. A few minutes into him tightening three of the twelve screws, Arthur sits down on his couch and watches him, taking in his appearance.

“You’re already dressed this early? Usually you stay in your workout clothes.” He says, and Zak chuckles knowing that Arthur was an observant man, and he couldn’t blame him after all what else could he do but nose around?

“Yeah I have a friend coming over later, so I decided to get dressed, get some things ready, and take a nap.” The older man Hums behind him, and Zak glances over at him, raising a brow.

“Got something on your mind, sir?” He asks, seeing the corners of Arthur’s lips twitch. “Is it that boy, what was his name? Joe?”

Zak blinks. “Joey?”

“There it is. Yes, Joey.” Zak eyes him, but the older man isn’t giving anything away, just rubbing his chin. He continues to stare and Arthur chuckles, raspy and deep as he stands up. “Keep Screwing, Zachary.”

The blonde rolls his eyes but continues as Arthur goes to the kitchen pulling something out of the fridge. As the minutes pass, Arthur doesn’t say anything else, and Zak can’t help but want to know what the older man was humming about. He can feel the nagging in the back of his mind, the want to know what is going on in the seniors mind. A chuckle breaks him from his utter concentration and he glances confused at Arthur, who is smiling good naturedly at him.

“Zak, I’m just asking because when you first met that young man, you couldn’t stop talking about how you thought he hated you. Then after yesterday, when he and you both came up stairs to drop off the groceries, there was something different. The two of you seemed more relaxed, more comfortable around the other. So, I was just wondering if you cleared up the air.”

Zak smiles and nods his head, “Yeah… We did. Joey’s a great guy, funny as hell. He’s just… a great guy.” He said smiling as he remembered their store trip yesterday and the races they had on the way to the car, both of them on shopping carts.

“You know, I used to get that expression all the time with Lucy.” Arthur murmured lowly as he bit into an apple, and slipped a treat to Hugo. But Zak was far away, his eyes blown wide, his mouth hanging open, and his body feeling like ice.

What? What did he mean that’s how he saw Lucy? Wait, Arthur knew he was gay? Was he being Obvious?

But that wasn’t what was bothering Zak, it was the fact that he hadn’t realized what he felt for Joey. Sure, half the time Zak cared what people thought of him, but with Joey it had been different. There had been something deeper, something inside of him that yearned to have his acceptance. There was always something pulling him to Joey and now here was the answer. Zak liked Joey, more than a friend. And that thought terrified him, so much that he could feel a chill run through his body.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He grumbled, focusing back on his task.

He knew it was stupid to deny it, especially since Arthur had planted the seed and his own mind was watering it with evidence that he was right. How the fuck had he missed the signs? The way he always described his eyes, as Emerald Green instead of saying just green, the way he always said he was a great guy and extremely handsome, and now that he thought about it how he always wanted to get a specific smile out of him. Not the usual one he showed in videos, but the one where his eyes would crinkle and he would stick his tongue out between his teeth.

Those were the things that should have risen up some flags, because one didn’t focus on those things when it came to their friends. They didn’t push themselves to want to be the best person they could be, or try to fit a mold that they imagined for themselves. Well, maybe that was Zak setting impossible goals for himself, trying to fall into the good graces of everyone. Not wanting to disappoint anyone, be what everybody wanted him to be. Funny how he was proving his dad right, everything he had said that night, when he had started hitting him were true. At least he was fitting the mold that his father had made for him. 

“Zachary?” A hand squeezed his shoulder and Zak had to fight down the urge to tense up, but Arthur felt the second hesitation. “I don’t care which gender you prefer, Love is Love in my eyes. But from the expression on your face, I sense that you weren’t aware of your attraction to the man.”

Zak sighs and runs his hand through his hair. It wasn’t that he had been unaware of his attraction, now that Arthur was pointing it out, it was obvious. What had fucked him over was the fact that he had known this man for three months, had become his friend, and now he was realizing that he liked him. That the warmth he felt when he was around wasn’t friendly like with Tyler, or sisterly, in his case brotherly, like with Zoe, but something deeper something dipped in red.

He was fucked, in the full definition of the word. How was he supposed to deal with Joey, now? He glanced over at the man who was watching him with a concerned but still amused expression. “I hate you, you know that?” He stated, as he chuckled and the older gent only laughed.

Once Zak finished and could escape from Arthur’s constant questions, he walked back into his and Zoe’s apartment, and continued what he was doing before he had the ultimate revelation. He checked his watch and saw that he still had three hours, and after a great debate of what he was going to do, decided that he should edit some videos for Zoe. He knew that she had a ton of videos uploaded and that they had enough content for at least two weeks, a video for each day, but you could never have that much extra content.

The three hours passed in a blink of an eye and when a knock sounded through the apartment, Zak had the best and most thought out plan he had ever come up with. He decided that he would not let Joey know how he felt, because Joey deserved better. He deserved someone who would grab his hand while they walked down the street without worrying of who saw. Joey deserved someone who was confident in their sexuality and could be his rock when he needed him to be. But most importantly Joey deserved someone who was ready for a relationship.

Zak didn’t feel at that stage yet, hell he couldn’t even say the word boyfriend without his head filling with self-doubt, if he was good enough, if Joey would get tired of his inexperience. Shit, Zak didn’t even know if Joey felt the same way about him. He was jumping the gun, no more like a shotgun. Right now he would film the video with Joey, have fun, and try to keep every gesture friendly. Nothing too long and any flirtatious jokes or banter would be met with a smile. He could do this. He could be friends with Joey without giving himself away.

“It’s easy and it’ll be like always.” He told himself, giving a sense of encouragement, as he walked to the door. He opened it with a large grin, and when his eyes landed on Joey his brain crashed.

Joey stood there, a cap on his head that had a floral print, a loose fitting blue tank, a pair of Black Shorts, and some sneakers. He was smiling shyly at Zak, his bright green eyes seeming darker today than they were Yesterday, and the look they were giving him, let Zak know one thing. He was screwed.

“Hey, There.” Joey said giving a small wave and taking a step forward to give him a hug. Zak snapped out of it and hugged him back, counting to three, before he pulled back. Joey gave him a strange look, since it seemed like an awkwardly short hug.

“You find parking?” Zak asked, and Joey nodded. “Yeah, I parked next to yours just like you told me too.” He said smiling and Zak awkwardly stood there before cursing in his head and moving to the side.

 Joey walked in and began to talk about the apartment and how they would film, but all Zak could think was how he really wished he could leave. He wasn’t good at this. At keeping things quiet, shit it was a miracle he had kept his sexuality, but him liking someone? He looked over at Joey who turned back to look at him, the sunlight illuminating him in a Halo. Yep, he was fucked.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

 Zoe made her way down one of the Hospital corridors, her Lunch bag in one hand and her Thermos in the other. So far, her first day was going pretty good. She had gotten to the hospital earlier than she thought which she was thankful since it let her get a feel of the Community Hospital. It was a two floor building with peach colored walls outside and white walls inside. The first floor was where they kept all the patients, but any tests or scans where done on the second level which was underground.

That was also where she would be punching in and out with the Head CNA, a short and pudgy woman by the name of Ana. The woman was Mexican and spoke that language much more fluently than English, which wasn’t a problem since she understood everything she was saying, and although most of her Cousins would often make fun of the way she spoke Spanish, the other woman was surprised and pleased that she spoke it as advanced as she did.

Ana gave her a quick rundown of what she would be doing, which wasn’t hard; she would be in charge of Rooms A through H which was the stable patients. Each room had five beds which meant they could house five patients, but since they had just released a handful of them, most of the rooms only had two or three occupants. Rooms I through R were the people with Heart Monitors and who needed to be constantly watched, and finally Rooms S through Z were singles where those in critical condition were placed and was also the ICU.

There were currently Two other Nurse Assistants who she later met and were named, Marcelo and Sara, a married couple, who were in charge of the other two sections. Since she was new she was getting paired up with another new Nurse assistant who just like her was starting that day. Her partner was a guy named Matthew, who was tall, lanky, and had a baby face. His hair was black and shaggy, and his dark brown eyes were covered with large thick rimmed glasses.

He was very shy and quiet, but as they did their rounds and both filled out their charts, he began to open up and talk. He was twenty years old, a year older than Zoe, and had lived in Compton most of his life before moving to Huntington Park, where the community hospital was located. He was a smart guy, having gotten a free ride through college with all the scholarships he had gotten, and who loved Video games. So when they were going to Lunch, and he had said a quick, “I love watching you’re videos, and I’m a huge fan of yours.” Before scurrying out of the office where they left their things, she was completely surprised and found it kind of Adorable how he had run out, his ears reddening.

As she entered the Cafeteria, she instantly spotted him sitting alone at the far corner. She made her way over and dropped her bag on the table, apologizing when he jumped. He watched her with confusion as she sat down and began to pull her things out. Zoe felt awkward and looked up as she pulled off the top of her food container. “What?”

“Why are you sitting with me?”

“Because were partners.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. All Matthew did was blink before he gave a small shy smile, “You’re way nicer in person.” He whispered.

And Zoe knew how she came off in videos. She was sarcastic, rude, and a complete asshole when she played video games but people found it funny for some reason. Probably because she just spoke her mind, touching topics that not many people did. But she understood where he was coming from,

“Well, you did say you were a huge fan. Plus I can’t be a dick to everyone. Dinosaur Nugget?” She said pushing her plate over to him, which made him laugh as he took one.

“Are these the ones that Zak made for you?” And when Zoe raised her eyebrow at him, he flushed.

“You follow him on Instagram?” She asked casually, as she took a bite of the BLT sandwich.

“I follow you, Zak, and your main channel account.” He mumbled nibbling on the tail of the dinosaur. Zoe watches him for a moment before taking out her phone.

“What’s your name on Instagram?” He whispers his username and she does a quick search of it and sure enough his face pops up.

He has some pictures of himself with some girls who look to be his sisters and a picture of their Channel Logo which is a Huge L and G. As she continues her snooping, she notices that her notifications begin to climb steadily and out of curiosity she exits his account and goes to a recent image of hers which is a photo of last night when she was uploading Zak’s vlog of the day.

It seems that some of her followers have decided to use it as a Commenting thread and as she reads she can’t help but groan. Matthew looks up at her, and cocks his head to the side, “What’s wrong?”

“It seems there are a handful of people shipping Mark and Me already, since he’s following me. Honestly can’t people just hang out and follow each other without being romantically involved.” She grumbles but follows Mark back because that would be very bitchy if she didn’t. But her actions of course cause ripples, in the way that people now use that as evidence.

She rolls her eyes and shuts her phone off, taking a bite of her sandwich and crossing her arms after she puts it down. She’s chewing when she hears a snort from across the table, and raises a brow at Matthew who is covering his mouth with his hand. “Something funny, Torres?” She snaps, glaring at the other guy.

 “You do realize your pouting, right?” Zoe blinks, and her eyes narrow at him, “I do not pout. I am not pouting.”

“But you’re pouting right now.”

 “I am not.”

 “Yes you are.”

 “No.”

 “Yes.”

“No I’m not.”

 “Yes you are.”

 “Well, how about I follow you and see if you pout when people hound you for information.” He stares at her and Zoe curses as she realizes that she just admitted to pouting.

“You know what? I liked you better when you were quiet.” He laughs and she can’t help but smile a bit, moving her plate over again, so he can get another Dinosaur nugget.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

Zak felt awful, he felt stupid, and most importantly he felt guilty. The video had gone on without a hitch, each of them pulling out numbers that matched up with an item that they had bought. Zak’s smoothie had gotten mostly all of the spicy items, like Jalapenos, Hot Sauce, and even a couple of Buffalo kickers, while Joey’s had been more on the sweet side with Cherries, Apples, and some Coco Puffs.

 Although he did get the worst item on the list which had been the Pigs feet, while Zak got Pickles which he despised. Zak hadn’t thrown up when he chugged back the smoothie, coughing slightly, but he had needed two water bottles for the spice. Joey on the other hand wasn’t so lucky, he had gotten a piece of Pigs feet in his mouth, and it refused to stay down so he had to spit it out. This brought them to now, Zak leaning against the counter and Joey brushing his teeth in the kitchen sink with a new toothbrush that Zak had let him use.

Zak was looking anywhere but at the man next to him, who kept looking over at him. Zak knew that Joey knew something was up, after all Zak had been dodging most of Joey’s grabs or friendly pats. He thought he was being subtle but he knew it was obvious, Joey wasn’t stupid. Yesterday Zak was all about hugging and grabbing and now he seemed distant and awkward. But there was nothing he could do, he was much more aware of what his gestures could mean, and although it went completely against his personality he couldn’t risk it.

Joey spit out the remaining toothpaste and after rinsing his mouth, straightened his back. “Thanks for letting me use the toothbrush.” He said handing him the white tooth brush which Zak took, tensing as his fingertips brushed Joey’s. “Ye-Yeah, sure.” He cleared his throat and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the light and tossed the brush inside his cup, where he also kept his. He turned and standing there was Joey his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes looking him over. “Zak, what the fuck?” He finally said and Zak stared at him. “What?”

 “Don’t what me; you’ve been acting like I have the damn plague. I thought we were friends.”

“We are-”

“Then what the fuck is your problem?”

Zak ran a hand down his face before sitting down heavily onto the toilet with a loud thump. He was glad he had put the seat down, as he hunched over and took off his hat, tossing it to the counter. He grabbed at his blonde strands before looking up to where Joey was standing. Joey looked concerned and a bit hurt by Zak’s actions and that hurt Zak more than it thought it would. He hadn’t meant to be an ass to Joey, but how else was he supposed to react, Joey was his first guy crush and he was acting like a teen girl, by avoiding him.

“You really want to know?” He nods and Zak leans back staring at Joey. “It’s you.” Joey takes a step forward concern written on his face. “What do you mean it’s me? What did I do?”

Joey is standing right in front of him, and Zak can’t do this. He cant. He thought he would be able to tell him, but he’s always been weak. “I… I think you should go.” He whispers as he stands up, coming chest to chest with Joey.

The shorter man has to raise his chin a bit in order to keep eye contact with Zak, and a small voice in the back of his mind taunts him by showing an image of him grasping his chin. It would just take a quick lean in and Zak would kiss him. His lips look really soft, and very pink. He can feel his blood boiling, heating up underneath his skin like Fire at the proximity and at the image of kissing Joey. The feelings are so foreign to him that he doesn’t know what to do. Zak glances up from the other man’s lips and can see the confused look in his eyes as well as another emotion but Zak can’t do this. If he kisses Joey, he’s going to fuck up so many things, things that haven’t even occurred yet. With the last ounce of control he has he leans back, moving his head to the left.

“Joey you need to go.” He whispers and tries to rip himself away from him, but Joey isn’t going to let him go easily. Joey grasps his wrist and the feel of his fingers against the bare and sensitive skin of his inner wrist snaps his last inch of control. He yanks Joey against the counter, pinning him with his body against the cool material, His arms are on each side of him and his face is an inch away from his.

The Green eyed brunette gasps and his eyes widen, as he looks into wild blue. “Zak?” He whispers, and Zak can see fear in his eyes, a groan slips past his mouth as he realizes what he’s done. “Joey I’m sorry-” He starts to apologize but Joey grasps his neck, his hand leaving a burning sensation on his skin. His eyes are staring into his, his pupils a bit dilated. He’s gentle pressing down at his neck, trying to make him lower and Zak wants to give in. He so badly wants to feel Joey’s lips on his, devour every inch of his mouth.

And almost as a sign, Joey’s phone rings from the kitchen and the moment is broken. Zak pulls back and nearly runs out of the bathroom and into the living room, trying to distance himself from Joey. The chime of his phone sounds for a couple more seconds before Joey answers.

Zak can’t help but kick himself, this was what he was trying to avoid since the beginning the awkwardness that has consumed the whole room. His urge to hide out in his room and ignore what could have happened. He scratches the back of his neck, and turns when he hears Joey finish his call. Joey is biting his lip and fiddling with his phone. “I… I umm need to go.” He mumbles.

Zak nods and walks over to his laptop ignoring the way Joey’s eyes brighten and then dim when he realizes he’s not going over to him but to the electronic.

“I’ll send you the video, after I edit it.” Zak replies.

 “You don’t have to-”

“Joey. Let me do this.”

“Always so bossy.” Joey grins as Zak gives a brief smile,

“Always.” Zak murmurs and Joey knows he isn’t going to be getting a hug because he taps the table. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah, see ya later.” Zak stayed focused and out of the corner of his eye he saw the way Joey fidgeted before nodding and walking slowly toward the door. Zak couldn’t leave it like this, he had to say something. But what was he going to say?

Hey, you know that little moment we had? Well you see I’m still in denial and probably am not going to be the greatest boyfriend since I’ve never dated a guy before, but let me tell you that I’m gonna be the best kisser you’ve ever kissed. Yeah, that would go greatly.

Zak opened his mouth, and looked up but Joey had already closed the door. The opportunity had been lost, and he had fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very difficult to write and I am very sorry for it being kind of rushed in some parts. This chapter is a filler in which I wanted to include many important parts and people, but also wanted to speed up the relationship of Joey and Zak. Zak is a very quick, physical, and impulsive person which is really going to describe his relationship with Joey once they get their shit together, well him. While Zoe is more like a Volcano, on the outside she looks cool and dormant but on the inside she's just waiting for the moment to erupt which was showed in the beginning of the chapter. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it even though it wasn't the best.


	5. First Time For Everything

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As the week passed by, Zoe noticed a shift in Zak. It wasn’t obvious to someone else, but she picked up on it the minute she walked in after her first day at the Hospital. He wasn’t waiting for her in the living room as he promised, but was passed out on his bed with his clothes still on. Even his shoes were still on, which she took off then covered him with a blanket, before closing the door and eating a bowl of cereal. 

The next morning she awoke and spotted a packed lunch but no Zak. He wasn’t in his bedroom, which let her know that he was in the gym. Once again, something he rarely did in the mornings, especially on a Tuesday when he had his appointment at the Boxing club and work that night. She wanted to wait for him, but she had to head off to work. The week continued like that, with Zak avoiding her every chance he got, even ignoring her texts.

Zak never did that, which meant he was struggling with something and didn’t want to talk to her about it. Zak had only done that once before, which was a few months after he had moved in with her dad and herself, when he had bumped into his mother in a nearby supermarket. He had been deeply affected by that, and avoided everything, spending most of his time in the Gym and any other time sleeping.

That was the way he coped, by releasing his energy with physical activity followed by hours and hours of sleeping. But if what Zoe suspected was the issue, what did Zak’s parents have to tell their son after all this time? Were they asking for forgiveness? She highly doubted it since his father was as stubborn as a mule, and his mother loyally followed anything she was told to do.

Then what could it be? Zoe had been churning over the idea so long that she just decided that on Friday night she’d stop at the bar, and beat it out of Zak. That is until she got a text from Mark on Thursday. Mark was wondering if she was free on Friday, so that they could record the Outlast gameplay since the DLC was going to be released next month. She texted him back saying that she worked Friday and wouldn’t be out and at home till around Seven thirty or forty. Zoe sent the text to Mark and just as she was going to put her phone away, it binged, a new message coming in.

It was a text from her Sister in Law, Esme. It seemed that Joel and Jasper were going to have a field trip for one of their after school programs, and Her brother Victor had a work meeting that would take up most of the day, leaving Joel alone at home. She was wondering if Zoe could possibly Baby sit him for the day, coming to the house at eight in the morning to get him then Victor would go pick him up later that night. At the end of the text, she put in all Caps, “JOEL WOULD REALLY LOVE IT!”

Let it not be said that Zoe was a horrible aunt. She could deal with the kid, after all he was a great kid, and loved to be around Zoe. So she agreed and just as she sent the text out, she decided to text Zak to let him now that Joel would be spending the day with them. He answered back instantly, the little shit. Texting her that he had Saturday off since they were going to be painting the Bar and Grill, as well as fixing the roof since some parts were coming off.  

This made a light bulb turn on in Zoe’s mind, If Zak was agreeing to help her out then he could come with her to pick Joel up. Meaning Zoe would have him locked in a car, with her, for more than thirty minutes. A Decent amount of time to get Zak to spit out whatever had his panties in a bunch. Mark texted her back just as she sent a text to Zak telling him that Joel wanted him to come with her to pick him up, a small white lie, but a necessary lie. Mark told her that it was fine, and if anything, they could film again on Saturday if she wanted or set up another day. Zoe sent her address to him, and let him know that she would try to get out of work earlier, to not hit traffic, but just in case, she’d be there by Eight.

But getting out of work earlier was easier said than done. Matthew and she had to take double shifts since Marcelo and Sara had taken the day off. So even though she had tried to get the patients vitals jotted down quicker than usual, she still walked out to the parking lot at Seven ten. Then she bumped into Gerardo.

Gerardo could be a nice guy, if it weren’t for the fact that he was a cocky, over confident, asshole. He acted as if every girl was given the privilege to talk to him, like he was the most important person in the world. He looked like a surfer, the blonde shaggy hair, dark tan skin, blue eyes, and a white teethed smile that made all the women at the hospital swoon. Everyone but Zoe, who wasn’t stupid and knew that all he wanted was to get in anyone’s panties. But that didn’t stop him from trying his charms out on her.

He was leaning against her jeep, wearing his blue pants and a black tank, the top of his scrubs tossed over his shoulder. He was smiling flirtatiously at her with a single red rose grasped between his fingers. Zoe breathed through her nose as she crossed her arms over her chest, stopping a few steps away from him.

“Can I help you, Gerardo?”

“You already did, Miss Cruz. You see I felt a little bit off today, but you definitely turned me back on.” Zoe rolls her eyes and walks past the man unlocking her Jeep. She puts her stuff over in the passenger seat and takes off the hair tie around her hair. Her brown Locks falling in gentle waves down her shoulders.

“You know how your hair would look really good?” He says and Zoe looks at him warily as well as annoyed, raising a brow, “If I say how, will you let me leave.”

“Sure.” She groans before climbing into her car closing the door and starting the engine.

“How, Gerardo?”

 “On my lap or around my hand.”

“You’re so disgusting.” He smirks as if that’s the greatest compliment he’s ever gotten from her and drops the rose onto her lap.

“Just for you, Sexy, see you Monday.” He winks before turning on his heel, and Zoe peels out of the Parking space, around the lot, and into the street. She grabs the rose from her lap and puts it on the passenger seat, it was a pretty flower, she just wishes it was from someone else not Mr. Conceited.

The freeway thankfully isn’t as packed as she thought it would be, and in less than twenty minutes she’s on and off it. She arrives at her apartment building ten minutes before eight, making great time. She checks her phone, and sees no texts from Mark which means he’s not here yet. She grabs her things and locks her car doors. She turns and begins to head inside when she bumps into Mr. Barrett, An older woman a few years younger than him, and Hugo.

“Ah There you are!” Mr. Barrett calls relieved and Zoe furrows her brows in concern. The older man seems to be in some pain, holding his chest, and the other woman who looks a lot like him seems to be glancing at him with worry. “Mr. Barrett? Are you alright?”

“I’m having some trouble with my chest, probably my heart. It’s a constant struggle. We’re going to the hospital right now, but Old Hugo here can’t stay in my sister Aurora’s home, I knocked at your door but didn’t get a response. There was a young man waiting as well up there, said you were getting here at eight. Looked like a good fellow but I didn’t want to leave Hugo with him since I have to explain some of his medication and such. If you agree to take care of him, that is, it would be only for a couple of days, no more than two.”

Zoe blinked, taken completely off guard by how casual he was talking to her even though you could tell he was in pain. But she wasn’t going to keep him here any longer than she had to. “Of Course, I’ll take care of Hugo.”

 “Excellent.” He said handing over Hugo’s leash and the other woman handing over a Bag.

“Inside the bag theirs a list of instructions on what Vitamins are to be given at night and what Medication should be given in the morning. You still have the extra bed, correct?”

“Yeah, you never took it back.”

“Okay, and if anything, an extra key to my apartment is in the bag as well, just in case if you want to get his crate if you will be going out. Also, if he gets fussy or anything, there’s a little store or restaurant called the Multi Café, they’re open twenty-four hours and sell food for Humans, Dogs, Cats, and other small critters. He likes the treats there called Brittle Twists. Give him one or two and he’ll be good. My numbers written on the paper.”

“Arthur we need to get you to the hospital.” Scolded his sister, which made the other man glare at her.

“I know Aurora, but I need to make sure Hugo is in good hands.” Zoe stepped in and put a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Mr. Barrett he’ll be fine. You go and get yourself checked out, alright?” The man stares at her, before his shoulders sag.

 “Alright, Dear. If anything…”

“I’ll let you know.” She finished for him and Arthur nodded his head before looking down at the dog. Hugo seemed to sense his owner was in pain because he whimpered and nudged his head when the elder pet him.

“I’ll see you later boy.” He mumbled before giving Zoe a firm nod and being escorted to his car by his sister. Zoe watched the siblings get settled in before pulling out of the parking spot, she waved at them as they passed and didn’t miss the sad eyes that Arthur got as he saw Hugo take a few steps towards the car. Zoe tugged him back a bit, cooing softly at the dog, trying to comfort him.

“Come on, Hugo. He’ll be back, and better than ever.” It took some coaxing before the dog followed her into the building where they got into the elevator. Hugo sat down next to her feet and she petted him, running her fingers through his soft fur. “Guess I’ll be babysitting all this weekend, huh?” She whispered to the pup, whom just licked her fingers.

When she arrived at her floor, she spotted Mark, who was wearing a Black thin Hoodie, jeans, and some black sneakers. He was leaning against the wall in front of her apartment door and was on his phone, swiping away at the screen. He looked up as she neared and smiled brightly as he spotted the dog. “Hey, The Puppies back. You want me to help you with some stuff?”

“You can hold his leash.” She said handing it over to him, which he took happily as he knelt down in front of Hugo. She took out her keys and quickly opened the door, turning on the lights and putting the bags on the dining table.

“So, you dog sitting?” He asked as he closed the door behind him.

“Yeah, His owner… My Neighbor is having some chest pain.” She answered as she searched through the bag and took out the list of instructions. She gave a brief once over the instructions before pulling out a White bottle which seemed to be the vitamins.

“Well, Hugo, You’re lucky I live with a protein addict. I should have some Sausage in the fridge so you can eat this vitamin.” She spoke out loud before heading to the fridge.

She opened it and after searching found the pack of Hot Dog wieners cutting one in half and sticking one of the large white pills inside. She put the pack back inside, closed the fridge, and headed back to where Hugo was. Mark was kneeling, giving him a belly rub and Zoe watched him with an amused look.

“Dog Lover?”

 “Oh yeah, All the way.” He said chuckling softly, as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly embarrassed.

“My Mom has two dogs and my step mom has Buddhi. I’ve always wanted one, but haven’t got the time. You?”

“Never had one. But it seems everyone has one here in LA…”

She squatted down and showed the bit of meat to Hugo who ate it quickly not even bothering to chew.

“Alright, so do you wanna Record it on my console or my PC?”

 “Which is easier for you?” He said standing up.

 “There’s more space in my living room, that’s where I have the console.”

“Then we shall do it there.”

“Okay, let me go get his bed and put another shirt on, before people start complaining and we’ll do this.”

She hurries to her room where she grabs Hugo’s bed from her closet. She gives a quick glance to her door making sure that Mark isn’t around before removing her top, she’s only wearing a White Spaghetti strap underneath since she had woken up late this morning. She searches around her closet before deciding to wear her N7 Hoody. She yanks it on, and walks out. She spots Mark in the living room staring with wide eyes at her Cubby of Gaming Consoles.

“Dude,” He turns and looks at her, his lips curving into a smile as he points at her Hoody, “You’ve played Mass Effect.”

“Who Hasn’t?” She says and he looks at her, “You’d be surprised, not many people I know have played it. Who’s your favorite character?”

“Garrus Vakarian.”

“I would have expected Jack.” He says chuckling and she rolls her eyes, “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something Mark.” She dead pans and the other snorts, taking a seat on the couch.

“I’m being Serious.”

 “Alright, Jack comes second, but Garrus is awesome I love that Turian. Who are your favorite characters?” She asks as she begins to connect all the necessary cables and turning on her console where she downloaded the game.

“I think I’d go with Garrus as well, then for Second… Tali. Then third would be Jack, she’s a bad ass chick.”

“Jack is a Bad Ass, best Biotic ever; Well Kaidan is pretty cool too.” She mused as she started the Camera which was over to the side of the TV, placing it directly underneath the TV, which would be recording them. She grabbed the control of the TV and sat on the couch next to Mark, a bit of distance between them in order to be comfortable. She watched Amused as Hugo completely ignored his bed and instead hopped onto the couch, slinking behind her and sticking his head between Mark and Her.

“You’re such a baby, Hugo.” She complained but petted his head, knowing that he must be missing his owner. The older dog just huffed in response, nuzzling into Mark’s leg, who smiled and petted him as well.

“Okay so, how do you wanna do this?” Mark glanced at her, continuing to pet Hugo. “What do you mean?”

“Are we going to put one part on mine and then another on yours or…?”

“No, this is for your channel.” He said looking surprised that she was asking. “I’ve already played the game so it’d be a bit redundant don’t you think?”

“True, but I just didn’t want you to think that I was just using you for views. Cause you know how some people are.” She said honestly shrugging as she started up Outlast. The main screen came up and after making sure the Subtitles, Brightness, and Audio was all good she looked at Mark.

Zoe was surprised to see him staring at her with a soft smile, “What?”

Mark blinked and shook his head, “Your something else, you know that?” She looked at him oddly and he chuckled, “It’s like I’ve seen videos of yours, you know.  Some of my subscribers have asked me to Collab with you. You’re hilarious in a very mean way, but know that I’ve recorded with you, you’re actually way nicer in person.”

She smiled shyly, “Honestly, I’m a bitch, and it’s just lately I’ve been trying to be nicer. Well, Polite.” He laughed and she shrugged, “Ready to start?”

“Yeah go ahead.”

She cleared her throat. “What’s going on Gamers, we are here with a new Let’s Play, a game that many of you have asked for about a year now. And when I say asked I mean, almost all our videos have one or two or thirty people commenting that I need to play it. Since the DLC is going to be released in a couple of days, I’ve decided to finally play it. So, as a bonus I’m joined by the professional Outlast gamer, Markiplier.”

She points to Mark, who waves, “Hello There everybody.”

“Yeah, this is my attempt to appease you’re anger. We’re also here with my neighbor’s dog, Hugo, who you have seen in some of Zak’s vlogs as well as in some of my other let’s play.” Hugo lifts his head, shakes it, before huffing and lying back down.

“Same Hugo, Same.” Mark chuckles and Zoe grins.

“Alright, So Mark since you are the professional, anything I need to know before I start?”

 “You haven’t watched other let’s plays?”

“Nope.”

“Good, it’ll be way better.” He said laughing evilly as he rubs his hands together. She stares at him before looking at the camera, “Darkiplier though.” Mark chuckles, before looking at her.

“You know about that? Do you watch my videos?”

“Mark have you gone on Tumblr?” He nods his head, his eyes brightening mischievously, “Have you seen our ship name?”

“Moe-Moe?” She responds in a groan and shakes her head, “I’m going to avoid that Topic all together, alright let’s do this.”

She presses New Game and instantly the music begins. A large paragraph appears and she begins to read it.

“Outlast contains intense violence, gore, graphic sexual content, and Strong language. Please Enjoy. Because everyone enjoys naked men trying to murder you, while they cuss like a sailor. They better be fine as wine or else I’m going to stop playing.”

Mark chuckles next to her, “The Twins are quite attractive.”

“I’ve heard of them, mostly from people saying they remind them of Cry.” She smiles as he laughs again. “Shout out to Cry. I’ll read the next part if you want.”

She nods and he reads about Miles Upshur, the character that you play in the game. He is a Reporter who is headed to the asylum after word has gotten out that they are doing something illegal. Mount Massive Asylum, is one of the most dangerous stories he’s ever gotten, his mentality is to survive as long as he can and run, he isn’t a fighter. When the game begins it shows the scene of a car driving down a dirt road with plants and weeds growing on the side, someone is saying something on the radio but Zoe isn’t focused on that she’s staring at the interior of the car which seems familiar.

“I love this game already.” She says gripping the control which is vibrating to give more of a realistic effect to the uneven road.

“You just played it for less than three minutes.” Mark says staring at her oddly.

“Mark, the guy drives a jeep. This game was meant for me, it was designed specifically for me. This is my calling.” She’s says dramatically which makes Mark laugh.

“Jeep Drivers unite.” He says sticking out his chest and putting his arms on the side of his hips, pulling a superhero pose. They arrive at the asylum gates and after she reads the first document she’s allowed to walk around. She’s pointing the camera at one of the windows of the game which is lit when it suddenly goes dark.

“What the hell? I didn’t see that in my first play through.”

“You probably didn’t look threatening enough.” She says casually and Mark puts his hand to his chest in Mock hurt, “What? I am so intimidating.”

She just hums as she searches around, crouching through on of the open gates. A few minutes pass and Zoe is talking about the graphics of the game which is pretty cool, when she slips into one of the windows and the lights shut off. Zoe can feel the atmosphere getting to her, but she just snorts hiding it.

“This is what happens when you don’t pay your electricity bills. No wonder we were sent here, how the hell are people supposed to watch Youtube videos when they have no electricity.”

“Superheroes of Youtube Unite!” He does the pose again and Zoe smirks, “Shouldn’t you be wearing Head Phones instead since you know, Not all heroes wear capes?”

Mark blinks and leans back on the couch, “I’m not sure if you’ve seen some of my videos or people just tag you in a bunch of Tumblr stuff.” She shrugs as she continues through the game, picking up some folders and batteries. They get to a room and as she nears a table the TV bursts on and the sound of static fills the room.

Mark jumps while Zoe just raises a brow, “Okay, like do they have electricity or not? Or is there a little shit who’s following me around and turning shit on and off.” She scans the room and Mark once again chuckles.

 “How are you not getting scared?”

“Just wait for it; I get scared at the stupidest shit. A ball of paper can sneak up on me and I’ll scream, faint, and die. Not necessarily in that order.”

They continued the game finding some intestines, a lot of puddles of blood, and crawling through a vent they reached a door. Mark seemed really excited about this, and glanced over at her multiple times as she neared the door. Zoe looked over at him and raised a brow, “Okay, what’s got you all happy? Something’s gonna pop out isn’t it.” She said moving her character around the door.

“No! Of course not, why would you say that? There is nothing behind that door which is coincidently closed.” He looked innocently at her and breathed through her nose. “I swear if I scream, you’re screaming with me.”

She knew it sounded bad but before she could take it back, Mark was already waggling his eyebrows, “Oh Zoe, take me out to dinner first.”

“I don’t know you seem more like a 7/11 type of date.” She teased and he chuckled, “I do like Ice’s.”

“I do too.” She said just as she opened the door, and sure enough a body fell. It didn’t really scare her as much because Mark had been giving it away, but it did give her a jolt which caused her to redden.

“Really! I fucking screamed at that part but all you did was jump? Are you human?” He asked incredulously, raising his arms in the air.

She snorted but continued on, as she exited the room, talking to the soldier who was pinned on a pole like a shish kabob. She glanced at her phone and saw that she still had a few minutes before she hit the twenty minute mark. As she was leaving the room she noticed on the corner of the screen a figure, who walked through the double doors.

“What the fuck was that?” She said staring at the doors.

 “What was what?” Mark said grinning.

 “Oh save it Mark, I know you saw that guy go through the doors.”

 “Wait he goes through the doors? Which ones?” He said leaning closer staring at the screen. Zoe wasn’t sure if Mark was playing her or if he actually hadn’t noticed but she slowly crawled to the double doors, “He went through these, is he going to pop out if I try to open them?”

She stood up and reached for the doorknob, Miles giving it a firm shake but the door remained shut. “You know, you are way more aware of everything happening in the game then when I played it.”

“That’s because I’m way calmer than you are.”

She started heading to the cabinets where she knew she had to slip through, but as she started going through something grabbed her.

 “Oh what the fuck?” She said this as some big meaty guy with no face grabbed her character and tossed him over the ledge. Miles flew through the air shattering a window and falling to a lump on the ground. Some people may have screamed, others may have even dropped the remote, but Zoe wasn’t some people.

The scene had struck her funny bone and she laughed out loud because what were the odds that some guy who looked like a sumo wrestler could walk up behind you, unnoticed, pick you up like a sack of potatoes, and toss you over the ledge like you were a baby bird learning to fly. Not to mention that then a crazy cultist thinks you’re an apostle sent to him, and who instead of stealing your camera, leaves it next to you and wanders off to do who knows what. Zoe found all that completely ridiculous, and maybe it was her way of dealing with the scare but she just laughed.

After a few seconds she stopped and just shook her head, “Oh my god, that shit was ridiculous.” She says rubbing her eye, and looking at Mark. Who is staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Zoe reddens, feeling her cheeks heat up and she bites her lip.

 “This is the first time I’ve heard you laugh.” He says slowly, completely surprised.

“I laugh, people laugh.” She defended and Mark shakes her head.

“We played Mario Party, which resulted in tons of funny moments but all you did was smile, grin, or smirk. But know we’re playing a game meant to be scary and when you reach the first scary part, the one that gave me a major jump scare, you laugh?”

“Mark, this guy gets tossed by some giant dude who calls him little piggy, gets tossed like a Frisbee, shatters glass, lands on the ground like nothing, then some cultist priest finds him and instead of making sure he’s alright, leaves him his camera and says see you later my apostle, as if their playing a messed up game of hide and seek. Do you see how utterly ridiculous that is that in a matter of twenty minutes this guy has gone through the shitter and back?”

“A messed up game of Hide and Seek?” He says chuckling.

“Yup a messed up game of Hide and Seek, know I have to end this part here but we will be back with this… Somewhat Scary but completely Ridiculous game. See you on  the next part Gamers.”

She puts pause on the game and looks at Mark who is still staring at her. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.” She grumbled as she stands heading to the kitchen. Mark snorts from his seat, as Zoe looks in the fridge.

“So how many parts do you wanna film?” She asks as she looks at what they’ve got to drink in the fridge.

“I don’t know how many do you want to do, Ms. this game ain’t got nothing on me.” Zoe grabbed a Monster lifting it towards Mark who nodded his head, Zoe reaching back into the fridge and grabbing another one.

 “I mean it’s only Eight thirty, and each part is going to be about twenty to thirty minutes. We could do six parts, just so you can get home at a decent time. How Many parts did you have?”

She returns with the two monsters handing him one and opening hers, He says a quick Thank you, while he opens his, takes a swig, and then puts it down on the coffee table. “About twelve or thirteen, I don’t remember, and Man it’s been a few months since I drank a monster. I used to drink them like water in College.”

“You’re so old.” She deadpans which makes him smile, “How old are you then?”

He says and Zoe rolls her eyes, “I’m nineteen.”

Mark’s head turns so fast that she’s scared it’s going to snap off.

“Nineteen! Dude you’re not even old enough to drink!”

“And I don’t want to drink Thank you very much. How old are you, Forty?”

He scoffs, “I’m twenty four, Thank you very much.” He copies her and she rolls her eyes.

“When are you turning Twenty Five?” She takes a sip of her monster, starting her timer on her phone.

“June 28, so in a month, better buy me a present.” He says, jokingly. “I’ll buy you one if you buy me one, since my birthday already passed.”

“When?”

“April Fools.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope, my dad still thinks it’s hilarious since I’m such a Pessimist and have no sense of humor.”

“I won’t argue about the pessimist part, but I will say you do have a sense of humor, a strange and evil one, but a sense of humor none the less.”

She glares at him and he just laughs, but she can’t help but smile as she turns to the camera and begins the next introduction for the second part of the Let’s Play.

Three hours later, they had filmed about eight parts and from what Mark had told her, there were only a few more parts to go. She gave her final Goodbye for the nights and put the control on the table, rubbing her eyes. “Next time, you tell me when you see that fucking doctor, Agreed?” She scolded, as she turned her head to look at him. His eyes were amused but also looked tired.

“You have to admit it was hilarious seeing you yelp when he appeared in the doorway.”

“I’m fine with seeing the Patrol guys, but a naked creepy looking guy only wearing an apron, like a psycho butcher? That’s where I draw the line.”

She grinned before running a hand through her hair and searching the room for Hugo. The canine had disappeared after the fifth part when Zoe and Mark had both cried out at being cornered by the Big Pig Guy. He enjoyed the yelling and laughing for a short while, before he became a grandpa and trotted off.

She let out a sad sigh when she spotted him leaning against the door, his nose poked to the bottom of the door. He was trying to catch a whiff of his owner’s scent.

 “What’s the matter?” Mark asked looking where she was before he let out a soft, Aww. “I guess he’s missing Mr. Barrett.” He thought out loud and Zoe nodded standing up.

“Yeah, I’ll probably take him to the establishment that Arthur told me to take him too, in case he got like this.” She stood up and began to turn off the console.

 “About the remaining parts, do you wanna set up a day for us to finish?” She continued, putting the controller back in its cubby.

 “You can’t tomorrow?”

“I mean I could but, I’m babysitting my nephew who’s ten, so I’m not sure if I can. I could ask Zak to watch him for a few moments…” She trailed off as she walked over to the kitchen, grabbing his leash and key chain where she had her car keys and apartment keys.

“I don’t mind coming tomorrow; I could come at twelve so we can finish it quicker.”

 “Sure, that sounds good.” She agreed as Mark, Hugo, and she headed out of the apartment. “I didn’t know you had nephews.” He said as they pressed the button to the lobby.

“Yeah, my twin brothers are both married. Victor has three boys, and Isaac had a girl. Plus my cousins have kids as well. You?”

“I have an older brother but no kids or girlfriend. My cousins have some kids.”

The conversation ended but it was a comfortable silence. The elevator binged and they walked out into the cool night breeze. The silence was surprising since it was a Friday night, barely eleven thirty.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” She said waving at him as she started walking to her car, Hugo sniffing at the ground. She only took six steps before Mark called her name, “Zoe!” She turned and Mark jogged over to her.

“It’s late and I don’t want something to happen to you. You want to go together? I have a towel in my backseat so Hugo doesn’t shed on your seats.” Zoe bit her lip looking at her jeep and then at Mark.

“I really don’t want to hold you longer than necessary. I know you’re busy-”

“If I was busy I wouldn’t be offering, so what do you think?” Zoe thought for a moment before giving a small smile.

“Alright Mr. Markiplier, Lead the way.” She finally said and he grinned, “Great, Come this way My Lady.” He bowed and they walked to his car.

They arrived at the car and Mark lifted Hugo into the back seat, the older dog lying down instantly on the White towel. They climbed into the car and after telling Mark where to go they headed down the street.

Mark’s car smelled like him, with a touch of mint. It was very clean and on his stereo he had a Pink moustache. It was taped there, and seemed to be made by a fan. It looked like clay which they painted. “A Fan gift?” She asked pointing at the little thing, and Mark nodded.

“Yeah, I got it in my early channel days, when I only had about ten thousand subscribers. It was from a girl named Lisa who always sent me letters. I keep it where I can see it.”

“Keeps you humble?”

“I guess so, makes me realize that I’m lucky to be doing this. Not many people get to play video games or film dumb skits for a living.”

“Ditto.” She replied easily and he grinned, before she stared out the window.

 The street lights were casting a yellow glow on the car as they passed, and she couldn’t help but snoop on the other cars. As they stopped on one of the lights, a car pulled up next to them, filled with a bunch of guys who looked to be no older than twenty. She snorted when one of the guys in the backseat who was clearly drunk, nearly threw himself out the window, half of his body hanging out, doing the motion for her to put down her window.

“That has to hurt.” Mark said next to her and she smirked looking over at him as he peered at the guy over his glasses.

“He’s drunk, he’ll probably see the bruise and make up some rad story about how he took on three guys, in order to get a girls number which magically disappeared when he woke up.”

“Or he could have fought a guy for a cheeseburger.”

“That sounds way better, Ditto, once again Mr. Iplier.”

He smiled again as they finally reached the place that Arthur had told her. It was a small store next to a Nail salon and a Bakery, with a Wood sign that had the name Multi Café burned into it. It had a very homey vibe to it, which she must have said out loud because Mark agreed. He parked right in front of it before they climbed out, Mark once again helping the older dog out who seemed to know where they were because he pulled Zoe right through the doors. The inside of the store was filled with Cases which had Donuts, Cakes, Treats, and many other things all of them labeled for what animals they were meant. Even the ones for Humans were labeled which she found a bit funny.

Mark whistled as he looked around, which got the attention of the owner, an older man with Black hair and hints of silver here and there. He smiled politely before he spotted Hugo, “Hello there, Old Timer.” He greeted warmly walking around the counter and crouching in front of the dog, petting his head. Hugo barked in reply and licked the man’s hand. The older man chuckled before standing and smiling at the two young adults.

“Hey there, I’m Stewart.” He said sticking his hand out. Zoe shook it first introducing herself, and then Mark.

“You guys related to Arthur?” He asked as he walked back to the counter.

“Uh… I’m his neighbor.”

“Oh? Is Arthur with his Daughters?” Zoe ran a hand through her hair biting her lip, feeling very awkward and not sure how to explain what was going on. Mark Thankfully hopped in, “We’re watching Hugo, Arthur had a medical issue that he had to take care of.”

“His heart, huh? He’s been battling it for years. Hope all goes well.” He muttered, before looking at the Lab.

 “Whelp, consider these on the house, as a hope he gets better sort of thing. I’ll go get the Brittle Twists, Would you like anything?” He said as he walked down the aisle of Cases, and as Zoe was going to say No, Mark’s stomach growled loudly. She turned her head slowly and raised a brow trying to muffle her laugh.

 “I am so not hungry.” He said seriously which made her laugh, shaking her head. She looked at the menu before her eyes stopped on one of the items.

“You wanna share a Pizza Bagel?”

 “A What?” He said walking closer to her, till he was right beside her and looked at the Menu.

“Pizza Bagel, It’s a bagel which we turn into a pizza. We can put Pepperoni, Mushrooms, Sausage, Green Peppers, or anything else you would like on them.” Stewart said as he walked back to the counter.

He put the small white paper bag on the counter and from what Zoe could see they looked like those chips that were in swirls, although the name slipped her mind. She looked over at Mark and he was rubbing his chin in Thought.

 “Can I have one with Sausage and Mushroom?”

 “And mine with just Pepperoni.” Mark said and Zoe looked at him, “You got a problem with Pepperoni?” She rolled her eyes and looked at Stewart who was putting in the amount.

“Alright that’ll be… three fifty.” Zoe pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the man, Mark beginning to protest but she just gave him a look stopping him.

 “You drove, I pay. Don’t fight it.” She grabbed the treat bag and sat down in one of the booths. Mark shook his head but sat on the other side of the booth. Zoe opened the bag and pulled out the treat, breaking it in half with a crunch. The inside had some sort of meat, probably ground beef or something, but whatever it was had Hugo’s attention.

The older dog sat down as he watched her and she smiled, “Alright Bud, here ya go.” She stuck out her palm and Hugo scooped it up instantly munching away. He chewed it and then swallowed before laying his head on her lap, looking up at her with the cutest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

“You are so disgustingly adorable. Huh?” She gave him the other bit and he lay down at her feet. “At least he isn’t worried about his owner.” Mark commented and she nodded before looking around and spotted a Sink.

 “I’m going to go wash my hands, I may start getting a liking for dogs but I’m not about to eat with dirty hands.”

She stood up, handed the leash to Mark, and walked over to the sink washing them with the pink soap they had there. Once she finished she walked back and Mark handed her the leash before he went over. Zoe looked at Hugo, and thought that today was going good. Mark was a very kind and funny guy. She could see many other Collabs coming from this, which was a good thing because many of her subscribers had been nearly begging her to Collab with other Youtubers.

Not to mention some of Mark’s fan girls had been hopping around the different fandoms and betting which girl Youtuber he would be doing a Collab with, since he had done one with MangaMinx. She had seen her name tossed around, since They usually spoke of it on Twitter, Tagging her and many others on it. It had been funny, at first, before some of the real hardcore fan girls had begun saying some very cruel things about many of the girl gamers in the Youtube community. Not to mention that they even pulled up one of them named Cassie, who from what they were saying seemed to be Mark’s ex-girlfriend.

She rarely involved herself in Youtubers love lives but the hate that the Cassie girl had got, had been something serious. Zoe briefly wondered what she had done, but as the saying goes, Curiosity killed the cat. She was not going to get involved and get slaughtered, that was for sure.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Mark teased as he sat down, wiping his hands on his pants. She just shrugged and looked away, “What’s up? Thinking about something serious?”

“Just wondering if your fan girls are going to slaughter me tomorrow, when I upload the vid.”

She said casually, looking away as Stewart brought the Pizza Bagel. The bagel literally looked like a Pizza. The bagel was two parts and one of them was her Pizza and the other was Marks. The cheese and toppings looked mouthwatering and after Thanking him she turned to look at Mark. She instantly regretted mentioning anything, his face was serious and his eyes were looking out the window.

“What’s going on, Fischbach?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“Are you really worried about that?” She sighed and leaned forward, putting her crossed arms on the table.

“Mark, I’m not exactly the most social person, although you may think differently since hands down you’re the nicest person on Youtube. But I am. People are going to talk about me, with or without me Collabing with you. I mean they already believe that I’m dating Zak. This isn’t true. They even say that I’m flirting with Ken, trying to take him away from Mary. I’m going to be honest with you, if I was worried about what people say, I would have quit Youtube a long time ago. It sucks, cause they don’t know what you deal with on a daily but there’s that little group that always manage to brighten your day. Now, that being said, if they talk shit, I’m an asshole, and I’ll talk shit back.” Mark laughed as he rubbed his eyes.

“Well at least I know you can defend yourself.”

 “I know what I’ve done, and if someone calls me out on something I haven’t done, I’ll defend myself. But what I hate is when people bullshit and don’t admit to stuff even though they’ve been caught.”

She finished before looking at her Pizza. She could feel her cheeks heating up, since that was probably the longest time she had talked to someone she had just met. Zoe had opened up, although just to defend herself to Mark, which surprised her to no end since she had been doing it most of the day. She swallowed and looked at Mark who was watching her with an odd expression, “I don’t think you’re an asshole. Maybe a Belly Hole but not an Ass hole.”

“You don’t know me Mark, I can be quite the butthole.”

“Then I guess I have to wait and see?” He mumbled and Zoe looked at him as he raised the Pizza Bagel and took a bite of it, winking at her as he chewed. She rolled her eyes and took a bite of hers, thinking that he was completely insane for wanting to see her lash out.

But in the deepest corner of her mind, surrounded by cobwebs, she wondered if maybe her and Mark could be friends.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

Zak watched Zoe as she climbed into her Jeep. The younger female had her hair up in a messy bun, some Sunglasses over her eyes, and was wearing a pair of Black Sweats, a Sleeveless white shirt, and some Converse. To anyone else she looked very casual, and since it was barely seven twenty in the morning, she probably wore that to bed. But Zak knew better, this was her interrogation uniform.

The messy bun was for her hair not to get in her face when she started chewing him out, the Sunglasses were protection from him being able to read her eyes, the shirt was for her arms to have easy access for smacking him, and The sweats were so that if he ran she could easily catch up to him, well, have a chance to catch up to him. Zoe Lucille Cruz was ready for battle and Zak knew he was screwed.

He knew he was screwed since the minute Zoe had said that they were taking her jeep, which meant she was also driving. She was removing his excuse that he didn’t want to get distracted by driving. She also removed his urge to sit in the backseat with Hugo, to make sure he wouldn’t fall because the older dog had lain down on the floor the minute they had put him inside the jeep. He also hadn’t been able to find his phone, which had mysteriously gone missing while he had climbed into the shower. She had removed anything he could use as a cover, just to get the truth out of him.

She starts the car and they begin to drive down the street. He watches her from the corner of his eye, taking in her movements, and the way she bites her lip.

“So… Are you okay?” She finally asks and Zak blinks.

“What?” He asks genuinely confused, staring at her. Zoe looks over at him and he isn’t sure if she’s sending him a look of irritation or annoyance.  “I said, Are you okay?”

“Yeah… Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been ignoring me, I just wanted to make sure that nothing was going on.” She says slowly and Zak can tell she feels very, very awkward. Zoe is very blunt, so for her to be beating around the bush makes Zak wonder if maybe she’s been letting her imagination run wild. Not only that, but Zoe must be concerned and worried if she’s taking the 'avoid the real issue' route. Had he really been avoiding her that badly?

He turns to look at her, and the answer is clear as day on her face. Yes, He had. Guilt begins to creep into his belly, and Zak sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Zoe, why do you think I’ve been avoiding you?” He asks because he’s genuinely curious and wants to relieve her of the worry that he let stir for days.

Zoe looks over at him and looks back at the road, turning her signal as she gets onto the freeway. “There’s only been one time that you ever avoided me like this…” She whispered, trailing off and Zak knows what she’s talking about.

That was a dark time in Zak’s life, one he wishes he could forget. Memories that he wishes weren’t linked to his parents. His Old Fashioned Father and Loyally Submissive Mother, his parents who know felt like complete strangers. The memories seem like screenshots of a movie, with different emotions filling Zak as everything plays. Fear at being caught, Desperation at being kicked out, and Shock as he’s struck multiple times by his father. No child ever thinks that their parents are going to turn their back on them, no matter what they do. Zak was one of those children, since he had always aimed to please his parents.

He even joined boxing in order to have something else to talk to his father about, a subject that they could have in common. His father had been in Boxing when he was younger before he had joined the Army. Zak often times used that as an excuse to defend his dad, because Soldiers always had their minds closed off when it came to sexuality but he knew he was wrong. His dad hated him, and as he had had said that night, Zak was no longer his son.

A hand gripped his, giving it a squeeze, and Zak blue eyes met Zoe’s Grey. She had removed her sunglasses and was watching him with Worry. He gave her a small smile, linking their fingers together. “It… It wasn’t my parents.”

Zak began, and Zoe only squeezed his hand, looking ahead at the street. “I… had a fall out or something with Joey.” Zoe glanced over at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “Joey? As in Joey Graceffa, your Best Friend Forever.”

Zak gave her a brief smile, rolling his eyes. “Yes, Joey. I wouldn’t call it a fall out though… It’s more like I’ve been avoiding him as well.”

“Then what went down? I thought you guys were getting along.”

“We are, well… we were. It’s just… I don’t know how to explain it.” He breathed out through his teeth, biting the tip of his tongue as he scratched at his eyebrow.

“Then just tell me the main issue and you can give me the details from there.”

She added, Zak noticing the way she was beginning to grow antsy. It wasn’t obvious, but her finger was tapping on the black leather of the steering wheel, a dull and lapsed pattern.

“I almost kissed Joey.” The words rushed out of his mouth, before he could stop himself. Zoe only blinked and nodded her head, her eyes giving nothing away. “Okay, why did you almost kiss him? Are you attracted to him? Or was it just… I don’t know, you just wanted to kiss a guy?” Zak snorted and shook his head.

“No… I was at Arthur’s house, and we were talking about my friendship with Joey. He said I looked at him a certain way, or something like that and, and…” He didn’t know how to continue.

“And you realized you were attracted to Joey.” She finished for him and he just nodded. “Is Joey attracted to you?”

He nodded, and Zoe must have picked something up on his face because she sighed. “Then what’s the issue here, Zak? You like him, he likes you, what’s holding you back from exploring this?”

And that’s what it fell down to. What the hell was holding him back. Joey had been trying to contact him all week, Zak ignoring everything. Joey had admitted his attraction to him in a text which had resulted in confusing him further, but also making his chest fill with warmth. He wanted to give it a shot but…

“I don’t want to fuck this up. I don’t know how to act around a guy, relationship wise. Joey… Joey’s great, funny, sweet, kind hearted. He deserves everything a person can give in a relationship, which is the opposite of what I can give. I’ve never dated another guy, What if I pull out his chair and he doesn’t like that?”

Zoe looked at him and smiled gently, reaching over and squeezing his knee. “Zak, you’re a virgin to all this, whose a better person than Joey to pop your cherry?”

Zoe grins as Zak snorts, “Zoe, This is why I love you.” She winks at him before reaching into her sweats and pulling out his phone from her pocket.

“You ass.” He chuckles grabbing his phone and unlocking it. He groans as he sees three missed calls and two texts from Joey, sadness enveloping his heart.

“I’m going to be filming with Mark around twelve, why don’t you take Joel to the bowling alley since he’s always wanted to go and invite Joey.”

Zak looks at her in disbelief, “You really think that’s the best place?”

“I mean it won’t be awkward, plus every few minutes you guys are going to have to switch in order to play, Perfect for you to get your mind together and figure out what you are going to say.” She says giving him a small smile as she pulls into her Brothers home. It’s a nice house with two floors, a brick road that leads to the front porch.

“I’ll be back, you do what you gotta do, alright?” He nods and she hops out. Zak looks at his phone and debates whether he should text him or call.  He decides to text and sends him a simple text.

_Taking Zoe’s nephew to the Bowling alley at twelve. I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you. Wanna meet there and Talk?_

“Smooth Zak, very Smooth.” He said to himself, face palming himself. But to his surprise in a matter of minutes Joey texted back with a yes. Zak texted him the address after googling it, and put his phone on his lap just as Zoe neared the car with Joel trailing behind her. The ten year old was talking and seemed to be very excited as he carried his backpack over his left shoulder. Zoe opened the door and Joel’s voice filled the car.

“So where are we-Oh you have a dog!” He cried out in surprise, climbing into the back seat and petting Hugo who plopped his head on the kids lap. Zoe smiled gently and closed the passenger door before climbing into the driver seat.

“Well right now we can go and get something to eat, and at twelve Zak is going to take you to the bowling alley since I know you want to go.”

“Really!” Said Joel smiling widely at Zak who grinned, “Yup, were going with a friend of my Joey, whose in Youtube while your auntie does a Collab with Markiplier.”

 “You’re gonna do a Collab with thee Markiplier!?” And by the look on Joel’s face, Zak knew two things. One was that Joel now thought Zoe was the coolest person in the world, and second, that he was a huge fan of Markiplier.

The car ride was mostly just Joel chatted excitedly with Zoe and Zak, more than Zak had ever heard him talk. Joel was the oldest, and most of the time was put on the back burner because his younger brothers were much smaller and were always up to mischief. So for him to be now the center of attention, and allowed to do anything he wanted was a first for him in a longtime. For breakfast they stopped at Pizza Hut, since he wanted a Meat Lovers pizza with the crust to be filled with Cheese. He nearly lost it when Zak ordered one of their Large Cookies which was also cut into slices.

They headed home and although they probably shouldn’t have, let Joel watch Robot Chicken, an adult cartoon type show which Zak had all seasons. Joel, Zak, and Zoe chewed on Pizza and Cookies until around Ten Thirty when Zoe headed to her room to get dressed and get some things ready for the recording session.

Zak and Joel were left alone in the living room where Joel was transfixed with the show, while petting Hugo. Ten minutes after Zoe left Joel looked over at Zak, “Zak, can I ask you a question?”

Zak looked up from his phone where he had been checking Twitter. “Yeah of course, what’s going on, Sport?”

Joel’s cheeks reddened slightly, and he played with Hugo’s fur, looking down. “Are you and my auntie dating?”

Zak blinked and sat up, scooting over to him. “Why are you asking?”

“Well its cause, if your dating I can call you Uncle. Since I feel like you are my uncle. You’ve always been around and you and my auntie are so cool. I want you to be my uncle. I have Uncle Isaac, and then my two other Uncles who are my sisters brothers but I rarely see them.”

“Joel, you can call me Uncle. I don’t have Brothers or Sisters, I feel like your aunt is my sister and her brothers are like my brothers.” “So… I’m like your nephew?”

 “Yeah, me and your Aunt aren’t dating but I’ve known you since you were two, you can call me Uncle Zak.” The kid nodded and Zak couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Joel was one of the sweetest kids he had ever met, he was also one of the shyest to people he didn’t know. So for him to be this happy and excited and just… acting like a kid it meant he trusted you big time.

“So since your my uncle now, does that mean you give me permission to Box, too?” Zak looked at the kid, who was trying to look innocent.

 “Alright Joel, you may have softened me with that, but let’s not push it.” He pouted and looked down at Hugo, and Zak got hit with Déjà vu. This was him about thirteen years ago when he had been eight. He had wanted to do boxing just like his dad, and at first his dad had straight out refused. But after months of asking and asking he had finally said yes.

Zak smiled sadly as he put his hand on the boys shoulder, squeezing.

 “How about this, I’ll talk to your mom and try to butter her up. Maybe even take you to see me practice and see if this is actually something you wanna do, okay?” Joel grinned and nodded, his grin dimmed, and before Zak knew it, the kid hugged him.

Zak stiffened in surprise, but then hugged the boy back, laying his cheek on his head. “You’re the best, Uncle Zak.” He mumbled against his shoulder, and Zak smiled softly looking up and spotting Zoe at her door.

Her hair was still in her messy bun, but instead of the white shirt she wore a Black T-shirt with dark jeans that had rips in the knees and Black Combat Boots. A small smile was on her face, and she lifted her phone, moving it, and mouthing ‘She agrees’. It seemed that Uncle Zak was going to pass on his love for Boxing to Joel.

At Twelve, Zak and Joel headed out to the bowling alley. Joel wanted to wait for Mark, since he really wanted to meet him, but Zoe promised that when he returned he’d be there, which seemed to work because Joel and Him climbed into Zak’s car. Joel was used to riding around in a Minivan or his Dad’s Honda, so for him to be riding in a Jeep and a Camaro, it made his day. Zak even let him choose the radio station, which helped with his anxiety at seeing Joey.

As they pulled into the bowling alley, they were singing along to, “Call Me Maybe”, by Carly Rae Jepsen. Well Zak was, while Joel was just laughing hysterically in the passenger seat. They parked and lowered the volume before climbing out. Zak looked at his phone, about to send a text when he heard Joey call his name. His eyes looked up and standing there, with his hands in his pocket was Joey. He gave a small smile and Zak smiled back, “Is that Joey?”

Whispered Joel looking at Joey and then at Zak, curiosity clear in his eyes.

“Yeah… That’s Joey.” They near the other man and Joey looks at the boy.

“You must be Zoe’s nephew, I’m Joey.” He extends his hand and Joel smiles shyly extending his. Joey’s hand is much bigger than the boys and swallows his, “I’m Joel.”

He whispers before they end their handshake. Joey looks at Zak and takes a step forward before stopping, unsure. Zak leans in, and hugs him. Joey returns the hug and Zak feels his hands tighten against his shirt, gripping the material.

“I’m sorry.” Zak whispers, rubbing his thumb against his neck, Joey simply nods before they retract. They head inside and after a few moments of awkwardness, their usual banter begins. They joke and tease as if nothing is wrong, and Joel even laughs a few times. They put their names into the system, Joel going first, then Joey, and lastly Zak.

“Okay so you put your pointer, middle, and ring finger into the three holes of the ball. Then you do a small running start and let it go. Like this,” Zak did the motion and Joel watched, doing the motion as well.

“Here I got you one of the lighter balls.” He hands over the red bowling ball and Joel holds it in his hand, following Zak’s instructions.

“Okay ready?” Joel nods and takes a few steps before letting it go. The ball curves a bit to the right, and hits only two of the pins.

“Good Job, Joel! You got two pins on your first try?” He puts his hand out and Joel high fives him.

“Good Job Joel.” Joey says from his seat on the bench. Joel smiles gently and Zak heads over to the bench as Joel waits for the ball to appear. Zak sits next to Joey, putting his arm over the back of the bench and swallowing as he looks at Joel.

“Thanks for coming out.” He says, then flinches, as he looks at Joey, “I didn’t mean it in that way. I meant thanks for agreeing to come bowl with me even though I’ve been acting like a complete turd and ignoring your calls.”

Joey smiles as he rambles before looking back at the boy as he finally gets the ball. “I know what you meant Dingus.” His smile fades a bit as he looks over at Zak, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I just… I don’t know where we are at, Zak. On Friday, I thought… I thought we were on the same page, then you go completely M.I.A on me and then we are here and were acting as if nothing is wrong. Like how the hell am I supposed to keep up with your mood swings.” Joey looks at Joel as the boy releases the ball, hitting four more. “Nice one, Joel.” Joey says as he stands and Zak smiles at Joel, as he speed walks over to him since he doesn’t want to fall with the bowling shoes. “Great Job, Joel, you left only four.” They high five again and Joel sits down as Joey throws his bowling ball. On the first time he hits six but leaves two pins on either side of the lane. He throws the next one and hits the two on the left side. Zak stands and winks at Joel, “Let the master show you how it’s done.” Joey rolls his eyes and Zak grabs his ball, he leans back and releases it. It’s a gutter ball.

“I didn’t know you were supposed to aim for the Gutter, Zak.” Joey taunts and Zak glares at him, while Joel just laughs next to Joey. Zak grabs his next ball and tosses it, hitting nine of the ten. He grins at the two males sitting down, Joey grins while Joel stands up, heading to get his.

Zak sits back down and looks at Joey. “I know I’ve been being a complete borderline, switching from one thing to the next but Joey… I’ve never… I’ve never felt what I feel for you before.”

He mumbles leaning forward and biting gently the skins of his hand. Joey watches him, “What do you mean?” He says and Zak looks over at Joey.

“What do you think it means Joey?” He says, rubbing the edge of his mouth as he leans back watching Joel as he goes for his second throw, leaving three pins. Joey stands and takes his turn leaving two like before, and then Zak hitting all of them in two throws. Zak sits back down and Joey’s voice is low.

“So… You like me? But you also like girls, right? You’re Bi?” Zak sighs and looks at Joey, staring at the confusion in his eyes. “I’ve dated girls, two in High school. I mean I was a Quarterback, an All American boy. I had to date a cheerleader, but No. I don’t like girls, I realized that instantly. I’m gay.” He said the last bit quietly. “I’ve never dated another guy, that’s why I…I panicked.”

He looked away, watching with an intense focus at Joel as he threw his ball and hit six pins, turning to look at Zak who grinned and extended his hand his thumb up as the boy bounced over to where the balls were.

“Zak… I-I didn’t know.” The Blonde looked at the brunette, whose mouth was opened in awe.

 Zak smiled a sad smile, “Why do you think I flirt with everyone, Mostly girls? Why do you think I use Zoe as a cover? As my dad once said, I’m a faggot. And I’m too much of a little bitch to be honest and come clean.” Zak’s voice was filled with Self-Loathing and Pain.

He could feel his stomach tightening, ice and fire coiling and rolling around as Anger and Sadness fought together. Joel hit three more and walked to the bench, Joey hesitated but stood up and went to throw the ball. He hit only seven trying to get back to the bench, while Zak threw the ball, with a bit too much force. The ball hit the pins, and they all fell some flying and colliding with others. The screen giving the points lit up and a small animation began since it was a Strike.

Joel grinned and rushed up wanting to get a strike to or, as Zak told him, at least a spare. Zak sat down and Joey scooted closer to him, leg to leg.

“Zak, you’re none of those things, you’re a human being and no one has the right to call you those awful slurs. You’re one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. I mean not all guys would take someone else’s nephew out to a bowling alley.” Joey said smiling at Zak who just huffed before looking at Joel.

“Technically, as of today he is my nephew as well. So I kind of had to.”

“No one has to do anything, you just had to say no.”

“Would you have said no to doing the Smoothie Challenge if you knew I was going to ignore you and be a dick afterwards?” Zak asked and Joey opened his mouth before Joel, groaned in frustration as he got a gutter ball. Joey got up to take his turn while Zak smiled at the kid as he plopped down on the bench, crossing his arms.

“It’s all right kid, it’s barely the fourth turn you got this.” The kid nodded and sat up watching as Joey threw his ball hitting seven, and then on his next one hitting three pins getting a spare. Zak walked up next and Three the ball hitting five and on the next one hitting only three. He sat back down, putting his hand behind the bench again.

“I still would have said yes,” Joey mumbled, “Because then it would mean us being here.” He whispered and Joey looked into his eyes making Zak smile.

He reached out and Squeezed Joey’s hand. That simple movement caused warmth to climb up Zak’s hand, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. Joey watched the movement, and his mouth opened a bit.

“Is this our date?” Joey mumbled and Zak smirked, “Nah, I don’t consider it a date unless we’re alone.”

He grinned letting his hand go as Joel took his final turn and finally getting a spare. The boy jumping up and down before running to Zak, “Did you see that Uncle Zak! I got a Spare!”

“Nice Job Kiddo!” Zak said equally excited as he gave the kid a High Five. Joey stood and snorted, “I bet you I can get a spare to.” He said crossing his arms. “Really?” Zak said in challenge and Joey turned, getting the same look in his eye as when they had been challenging each other in the car.

Zak leaned back, and turned his head slightly to the side, watching him with the full weight of his stare. Joey squirmed, in his spot, “I bet I could get a Strike.”

“Really?”

“Yup? Though I doubt you’d get a spare.” He said as he cleaned his jeans.

“What if I do? What do I get?” Joey asked, and Zak looked up, giving Joey his best Flirtatious smile.

“Whatever you want,” He said, his voice husky and raspy, “Though if you don’t and I get a strike, then I get whatever I want.” Joey watched him, and grinned, the deal was on.

Joel looked between Zak and Joey, before he asked, “What if he wins though?”

“He isn’t.” Zak said full of confidence, and he watched Joey who threw his first ball and hit a bit too much to the left, hitting four of the pins.

When he turned, Zak wiped at his bottom lip before biting at the end, and scooting down a bit with his legs splayed wide. To anyone else, it would have looked like he was just trying to get comfortable, like any other guy. But considering what was at stake in their little bet, Joey tensed and his eyes widened. He swallowed thickly, and ripped his eyes away grabbing his ball. Zak grinned and scooted up, he always did know how to push people’s buttons.

Joey turned and Zak winked, which made him redden. Tossing the ball, Joey cursed out loud as it went straight into the gutter. He turned and glared at Zak, who just smiled innocently and stood walking past Joey.

“You’re a dick.” He hissed, and Zak only waggled his eyebrows which made him roll his eyes. Zak grabbed his ball and stared at the pins. He threw the ball and it only hit three pins, the next ball he tossed only hit two which meant that neither of them got what they want. Joel frowned, “No one won.” He said standing up and going to take his turn.

“Joel, if you hit at least eight, I’ll take you to get some Cold Stone.” He said and Joel’s eyes brightened before he nodded and concentrated on his throw.

“You threw that chance.” Joey accused and Zak smirked rolling his neck to look at Joey who looked at him with a smile. “That’s because whatever I want you to do to me… I want you to want as well.”

And the look that Joey gave him was worth him throwing that game, because Joey’s green eyes were wide, his pupils dilated a bit, his tongue licked his lips and Joey’s hands squeezed his thighs. Zak chuckled and Joey glared at him, punching his arm. “You’re horrible.”

“Just for you Joey.” And wasn’t that the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this was a Hard chapter to write, no pun intended. This was where we finally get to see the relationships develop between Zak and Zoe. Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter!


End file.
